The American Princess
by BitterHarpy
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility. Something Prince Edward knows all too well. When his first choice for a bride is denied, he knows he needs to act fast to change the King's mind. Enter American bad ass actress extraordinaire, Bella Swan, the least suitable person for the role. But what happens when she turns the family dynamic and Edward's plan on its royal head?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story came from a dream I had. However, unlike Stephenie I won't make a gazillion dollars off it. Such is life.**

 **First things first- I only write HEA, but how I get there is half the fun... for me anyway. I always finish what I start. I don't have a posting schedule as I obviously can't follow them. If you don't like the story, don't read and definitely don't review as a GR and try to tear me apart. Notice I said try. I have thick skin and I've been around a while. I do this because I love it and I see so many talented authors pulling their stories or leaving the fandom all together because of bullies. I am not that kind of author. I'm not going anywhere. I will post as I get my chapters written and back from my beta.**

 **Which brings me to Sarcastic Bimbo or as I like to refer to her 'the other part of my brain'. Also thanks to my prereader, Mandy, who not only wore me down with her whining for advance chapters but has been making me listen to her whining since Mom and Dad brought her home from the hospital. Thanks, Sis.**

 **Fic rec: What Have We Done? by Ladylibre. You have got to read this fic! Like close out this window right now and go read. It is one of the most unique plots I have ever read. And Bella and Edward are secondary characters in this one and I didn't like I was going to love it but I do. Denise gives canon Rose a humanity that I have never seen before. It is my favorite Rose ever. I mean it, GO READ NOW! Tell her BitterHarpy sent you.**

 **Let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **The American Princess**

 **His Royal Highness, Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's POV**

"Why do you have to go?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Lady Kathryn Denali of Wellington and let my eyes roam down her sun kissed body and smirked. "You know I have to get out of here before any paparazzi can get a shot of me. I am not supposed to be here. The King would have a coronary."

She fell back against the bed with a decidedly unladylike huff.

"I don't see what he has against me. I'm from a wealthy family, I was brought up with the finest nannies and tutors that money can buy and I've a title for God's sake. There is no one in this country that is more suited for you, than I."

I leaned over and kissed her upturned nose. "I think it's your lack of morals he objects to." I laughed.

"But do you object to them, Your Highness?" she asked, her voice lowering with sultriness as she grabbed my ass.

"No objections here." I extracted myself from her and gave her a kiss.

"When can I see you again?" she asked.

"I've that trip to America on Monday. So maybe week after that. I'll text you when I get my schedule." I informed her, putting on my watch and slipping my wallet and phone into my back pockets.

"I'll miss you," she pouted.

I smiled at her. "I shall miss you, too. And I will talk to my father, again. I don't see why he must be so picky. He's the one that wants me to be married and produce heirs. Sometimes, I wish I was my brother and sister. They don't have all this pressure on them to be king." I sighed.

She wrapped her arms around me.

"You will be a great king and come hell or high water, I will be your queen," she assured me.

I turned around in her arms and kissed her one last time. "From your lips to my father's ear." I glanced at my watch. "I really must be on my way. See you next week sometime."

I slipped out the back door to the garage where my car was parked and hidden from prying eyes. This life was riddled with privilege but also with a lot of exhausting responsibility. I wasn't trying to complain as I was honored to have the opportunities to serve my country as a member of the royal family. We had the power to make things—good things—happen for our people. Oh, I knew we were basically just figureheads but people looked up to us and I didn't want to let anyone down. Especially my parents. HRH

Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the King and Queen of England.

They are wonderful parents to me and my siblings, of that I have no complaints. They were supportive, demonstrative and very interested in all our interests and successes. They didn't even fuss much about our failures. But even with all that, the Crown and the duty that goes with it, must come first. And I was the oldest male which meant my duty was to marry–suitably–and produce heirs. I have known this since I was old enough to comprehend what my title was. I yearned for things to be as simple for me as they were for Rosalie and Jasper. As long as they conducted themselves accordingly, no one cared much what they did. So, my sister volunteered with children's charities while attending University and my brother had a doctorate in Mental Behaviors while his wife, Alice, owned an upscale boutique on Bond Street in London. They had two daughters; Grace and Alivia.

I made my way quietly into Buckingham Palace. There was a flurry of activity as the servants prepared the house for the day. Cook Cope was in the kitchen making our breakfast and she slapped my hand when I grabbed a piece of bacon as I went by, though she was grinning the entire time. I was her favorite and had been since I was a young boy.

I had almost made it to my room when my private butler stopped me in the hall.

"His Majesty requests an audience with Your Highness," Marcus drawled out, his voice monotonous as always.

I stifled my groan and forced a smile. "I'll be but just a moment, Marcus."

"Now, sire," he demanded respectfully. Always respectfully. Like I had a choice in the matter.

"Of course. Please, lead the way..." I waved him ahead of me. "…to my execution." I muttered under my breath.

I followed him from the wing holding the private apartments over to the throne room, where my father liked to remind me that he was, in fact, my king. Like I wasn't already aware of that.

Sure enough, my father was sitting on the throne with my mother by his side. She was smiling gently, but her eyes were darting back and forth between us which she only did when things were going to get a bit ugly.

"Mother." I crossed the room to greet her with a kiss on her cheek, breathing in the Chanel No. 5 she always wore. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled affectionately.

"Father." I acknowledged, though not as nicely as I did my mother.

"Edward. Nice of you to join us this lovely morning."

"It wasn't exactly like I had a choice," I replied.

"Would you like to divulge your whereabouts last night?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the side and appeared as if I was thinking. "No, not really."

"That wasn't a request."

"I was with Kathryn." I admitted.

Mother gasped. "Edward, what if someone had seen you?"

"Then I guess it would be all over the Daily Mail by now."

"Being flippant does not become you, Edward," my father rebuked. "Nothing can come of this; do you understand me? She is not princess material and she never will be. You must move on and find another, more suitable, candidate to be your wife."

"And if I refuse to do this?" I asked.

Father tensed his jaw. "Let me make myself perfectly clear, Edward. I forbid you to pursue The Lady Kathryn Denali of Wellington. It will not happen as long as I am king and unfortunately for you, I am as fit as a fiddle according to Dr. Gerandy. Find someone else— _anyone_ else—or I will find a wife for you."

"You can't do that! It's not the 1700's, Father. I am perfectly capable of finding a mate on my own!"

My father clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! You hear that, Esme? Hopefully, we will be throwing a royal wedding before the year is out!"

She didn't look as delighted at his forced enthusiasm as he did. She glanced at me sympathetically.

"Is that all, Father?" I asked.

"Yes. Go forth and find a princess."

I bit back a growl.

"Can you accompany me to breakfast, Edward? Your father has a few things to finish up before joining us," my mother asked softly.

I extended my arm to her and she gently took it.

We walked a bit in silence.

"I know you think he is being too hard on you. You have more responsibilities than your siblings. The curse of being the oldest. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. It's just the way things are."

"Do you love Lady Kathryn?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her as she doesn't normally pry into my affairs. That's my father's area of expertise.

"I am quite fond of her but I don't know if I love her. Not that it matters. It's not like I can pursue it enough to find out."

She stopped me and once again put her hand to my cheek. "Of course, it matters. Whomever you pick to be your wife will one day rule at your side. But, more importantly, she will rule your heart. My hope for you and Rosalie is that one day you both will find your soulmates–like I have with your father. Like your brother has with Alice. I hate that things must be like this. I want you to be happy, Sweetheart."

I once again leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I know, Mum."

We made it to the dining room and settled in along with the madness. Jasper, Alice and their two daughters, along with Rosalie and her attitude and myself and Mother rounded out the group. We decided not to wait on Father as the food would most certainly be cold by the time he extracted himself from his office. Grace and Alivia kept it lively as they most often did. Once we were done eating, we all went our separate ways. I had to pack for my trip to America. I could have someone do it for me, but I found solace in doing as much as I was allowed to by myself. It gave me a sense of independence though I didn't actually have any.

I know - poor little rich prince has such a hard life.

I packed my two suitcases and rang Marcus to see what time I was supposed to depart, as he was accompanying me, though he was hardly good company. He informed me that our plane would depart at 8 a.m. sharp the next morning.

I spent the rest of the day finishing up odds and ends as I would be away for the better part of a week. I made some time for my nieces as we played in the courtyard. I ate dinner with the family as we discussed our upcoming schedule. I was in bed by nine sharp after a quick call to Kathryn to let her know of next week's plans. I didn't tell her about my meeting with Father. I would have to inform her of that after my trip.

The next day met me with an overcast sky and light drizzle. We took one of our town cars to the private airfield and after a brief wait, Marcus and I boarded my family's plane. I settled in with a book I've been wanting to read and my phone loaded with Debussy for when my eyes tired of small print on white paper. Marcus busied himself with paperwork.

As the plane took off, I looked out over my homeland and wondered once more to myself if any of this was even worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have followed, favorited, alerted and reviewed! I appreciate you all.**

 **Thanks to Sarcastic Bimbo for making this pretty because I had it oh so ugly with tense and grammar mistakes. Like embarrasingly ugly. Thanks to Mandy for prereading and saying this will be her favorite story of mine yet. She says that with every one though so...**

 **Let's meet Bella, shall we?**

 **Fic Rec(s): There are two classics today. Bella Swan: Kidnapper by the Kambria Rain and Distractions by Wyndchimes.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 2**

 **EPOV**

I stand in front of the mirror and take a long hard look at myself.

Suit: Dior and impeccable.

Hair: Lots of product to control it.

Shoes: Shiny like a new coin.

Nothing is out of place; sort of like my life.

Still, something is missing. I pull my phone out of my inside pocket and shoot off a text.

Wish you were here.

Such a simple phrase, yet so meaningful at the same time. Here I am, all ready to go, but no one is with me. Unless you count Marcus, which I do not.

It is a metaphor for my life. I am all ready to settle down and my father decides now is the time to be picky. Not when my brother married, not when Rosalie brought this guy and that guy home, but when it is my turn. Not that I don't love Alice, I do. She is a lovely girl who brings much to our family. As for Rosalie—none of her suitors are royal material but my father indulges her anyway.

The back of Marcus' hand raps on my door.

"Sir, I wish to speak with you. It is a most urgent matter."

"Come in." This is unusual. Marcus is the most steadfast, stoic man I have ever met, aside from my father, yet his tone alarms me.

"What is it?"

"I just received word that my mother has taken ill. I must go at once."

Marcus' mother is in her late eighties and is a kind and wonderful woman.

How she sired Marcus, I have no idea.

"Of course, Marcus. The plane is at your disposal."

"Thank you, Sir. I have arranged for extra security in my absence."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. We already employ two security guards for our tour of the United States How many does one prince need?

"Of course, Marcus. Thank you," I reply graciously.

"You have the charity event tonight from eight to midnight. Please stay at least two hours. It is benefitting St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital. Then tomorrow, you are left to your own devices until dinner with the mayor and governor. The day after that, you will head back to London. Any questions?"

"No, Marcus. I'll be fine. Please give my regards to your mother. I will be by to see her as soon as I can."

Marcus bows his head. "Thank you, Your Highness. I must go pack now. Your car is waiting downstairs."

I take one last look at my expression and my phone screen.

Both are blank.

 *****TAP*****

 _"Do you play polo? Is it true you have to step on horse poop on purpose?"_

 _"What do you do besides being royal? Is that even a job?"_

 _"My room number is 1127. I'll be happy to leave a key at the desk for you."_

Honestly, I don't think it is possible for my eyebrows to raise any further than they already are. Even one of my security detail is having trouble keeping a straight face. He clears his throat so much tonight, I ask him if he has a cold. One look at the mirth in his eyes and I know he isn't sick, just amused.

Glad someone is.

I politely excuse myself… again. I wander around the ballroom and glance around quickly. It is quite hard to peruse a room and not make eye contact with anyone, lest they want to corner you into a vapid conversation.

As a prince, I am interesting to people. As a prince who will someday be king, I am carrying a bullseye on my back.

And a lot of these women tonight are holding the darts.

I look at my watch. Nine-thirty. I promised Marcus two hours. I can make it another thirty minutes.

I spot a set of French doors to my left and I motion with my head to my security detail. Fresh air will be nice, and a good way to kill time.

I am relieved to see that it is deserted; after all, it is balmy outside. My security stands just outside the doors and I walk several feet away from them to a bench and sit down. They can still spot most of me, yet I have the illusion that I am alone.

That is as good as it is going to get, I'm afraid.

I pull out my phone again. No Kate. It is the middle of the night there but she is always up late; instead, choosing to sleep in.

I am about to text her again when I hear the clickety-clack of high-heeled shoes.

"I have got to get these off my feet, Em. I promised you an hour and I gave you more than that. Here, catch."

Em, whoever Em was, missed. I know this because a black shoe hits me square in my face and falls in my lap. I glance at it dazedly through instantly watering eyes and then up at the offender.

She throws the other shoe to the ground as her hands fly up to her mouth. "Oh, shit! Fuck, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, there are hands fluttering around my face, trying to catch the blood gushing from my nose. I am too discombobulated to stop them.

 _What in the bloody hell just happened?_

"I hit you with my Louboutins, because Emmett can't catch for shit." She scowls at someone behind me.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. She's… spirited. And seeing as how you just broke the guy's nose, I'm gonna say you threw it too low, Nolan Ryan." The infamous 'Em' comes from behind me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Stop apologizing for me and go get him some ice and towels." She takes a quick look at me. "Lots of towels," she amends.

"I'm not your maid, Bells. You threw your damn shoe; you go get him some towels."

Where the hell is my security, I wonder. Surely this is when they should step in.

I cup my hand around my nose and it comes back bloody. This is going to be lovely to explain.

"Em. Now!"

He huffs but leaves to do her bidding.

She smiles kindly and helps me to tilt my head back. "Here, pinch your nose." I do as she asks, wincing because it hurts horribly. "I really am sorry. He made me wear these shoes and they hurt my feet and I wasn't trying to hit you, just him. I normally don't do these events because I hate to dress up. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, you know? But it's for St. Jude's. How do you say no to sick kids, right? Oh, I'm Bella. And you are?"

"Did you even take a breath?" I reply, my voice sounding nasal to my ears.

"Oh. No, probably not. Emmett says I talk too much. Occupational hazard, I guess."

I raise my eyebrow in question, wincing as I do so. She gently guides my head back again.

"I work in the film industry," she says, vaguely.

"Movies, television or adult entertainment?" I ask. My entire head is hurting something awful.

"Are you asking if I work in the porn industry?" She blinks rapidly a few times.

My head snaps to the side in order to look at her.

"No! I'm sorry. My filter must have been damaged with the blow to my face. You have a quite an arm. Of course, you are not in the adult industry."

"And why the hell couldn't I be, if I wanted to?" she asks belligerently.

I look at her or at least, I try to. The angle at which my head is resting combined with the fact that my eyes are faucets make it a little difficult. She is slim, petite–about 5'5–pretty. She has striking brown eyes and wavy–almost unruly–shoulder length brown hair. She is wearing a multicolored, knee length dress that shows off her slightly boyish figure. I can see through the sheer sleeves and spot several tattoos on her arms and hands. All of which are on the small side but there doesn't seem to be a rhyme or reason to any of them. She has no accessories on.

I make my way back up to her face where she is wearing an expectant look on her face.

She is still waiting on an answer from me.

What a conundrum I am in. I was raised to always be polite and taught that everything you say must be proper and befitting of a prince.

Yet, if I am to be honest with this young lady, nothing proper or polite will be exiting my mouth.

"Well?" she asked.

"Miss…"

"Swan," she supplies.

"Miss Swan, this is not a proper conversation and I must insist on changing the subject."

There. That should do it.

"Oh, no way. You just blatantly asked me what form of entertainment I was in. You could have stopped after television. So, your mouth got you into this _improper conversation_ and I _insist_ on having an answer," she demands mockingly.

I glance around at my surroundings. My security detail is looking the other way. What exactly am I paying them for, anyway? Emmett hasn't come back with my provisions. Apparently, he is knitting a towel and waiting on the ice to freeze.

"Okay, Miss Swan. I must admit I have never watched adult entertainment but if I were to believe what I have read and heard, you don't have the figure for it."

"Meaning?"

Must I spell it out for her?

"Your breasts are too small."

She blinks spastically for a moment then throws back her head in laughter.

My security detail arrives a second later.

"Sir, are you alright? We didn't realize you had company."

Then… "What the hell happened to your face!?"

I put my hand up to stop them from advancing. I don't need anyone else fluttering about me.

Miss Swan stops laughing when she sees my security. She glances curiously between us. I can see her mind spinning around a mile a minute as she tries to figure out who I am to need two security guards at my disposal.

"We're fine. You may go back to your posts, Gentlemen."

They reluctantly do as instructed but are looking at us now.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I have a headache and that was impolite of me," I apologized.

"No, you're right. They are small. And I work in the movie industry. Actress. Bella Swan." With that, she extends her hand to me.

Bella Swan. Queen of the independent film.

Princess of a few major motion pictures. Quite famous—and infamous—in the press. Alice is a big fan. I have seen one film of hers—but it was from several years ago when she was still a teenager—she is grown now.

I take her hand; but instead of shaking it—which is what I should be doing—I raise it to my lips and kiss it gently.

Her eyes widen, as do mine.

I let her withdraw it and we sit there awkwardly for a moment.

"So, what's your name?" she asks, breaking the silence.

And I can't tell you why I do it, but I reply, "Masen."

"Just Masen? Like Madonna?"

I chuckle. "No, not like Madonna. My British accent is real."

"So, what's with the Men in Black?" She gestures over to my security.

"So, what's with Emmett?" I fire back to her. "Your bodyguard could eat my two for dinner."

"Em's my publicist-slash-bodyguard. Two for the price of one."

"My butler demanded I bring them along," I confess.

"Your butler?" she asks.

"On orders from my father, I'm sure."

"Your father? You seem kind of old to follow your father's orders. Is he your boss or something?"

I suddenly realize that she isn't playing coy. She really has no idea who I am. I realize that I like that and I really don't want that to stop. It is rather refreshing.

"Yes, he is. He owns this big conglomerate and I am next in line to inherit it."

She nods, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

Emmett returns suddenly with the requested items.

"What did you have to do? Go to Timbuktu?" she asks. I wince as she wipes away at the blood, which has thankfully stopped, and at the temperature of the ice, but it soon starts to get numb. After about five minutes, I remove it and set it aside.

I glance at my watch. Ten-thirty. Well, I had kept my promise to Marcus.

I stood up. "I should be going. It's getting late."

She frowns, the movement wrinkling her forehead.

"You should really go to the hospital and get checked out. I think it needs to be set."

"It'll be fine." I wave her suggestion off.

Em butts in. "Dude, you need to get it set. It's crooked."

I pinch at my nose in frustration then grunt a bit at the sharp pain.

"Bloody hell."

Bella winces in guilt.

I am concerned that going to the hospital will end up in the tabloids. Yet, I don't want a crooked nose. After all, what will the family say?

"I have a suggestion. I have a friend who's a doctor. She's a pediatrician but I'm sure she would be willing to make a house call, if you want."

Somehow, without me a saying a word, she knows I am in an uncomfortable situation.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

She puts her hand out to Emmett, palm up. He reaches into his inside pocket and retrieves a phone. She taps the screen a few times then places the phone to her ear.

"Ang, hey. Yeah, it's great to hear your voice, too. You at home? Great. No, I was wondering if maybe you could come to me. I'm at the Four Seasons, Ty Warner Suite on the 52nd floor." She shoots a quick look at me. "No, I'm fine. I might have damaged someone irreparably, though." She lowers her voice but I can still hear her. "I hurt the prettiest face I've seen in a long time. And he has a British accent. Help me, please." She smiles. "Thank you so much, Ang. I owe you one. See you in an hour."

She disconnects the call and smiles wide. "She's on her way."

She stands up and extends her hand to me. "Want to grab the Men in Black and get out of here?"

For the second time today, her hand is in mine. She motions to Emmett and I motion to my guys and we slip through the ballroom without being seen, across the foyer to the elevators, and up to the 52nd floor.

A prince. An actress. And three bodyguards. Completely undetected.

Or so I think...

 **Before you say anything, no, a prince would probably never engage in a conversation of that sort with anyone ever. Nor, would Bella have been able to get close to him as he probably would have more guard than that but this is fiction, folks. Let's go with it, K?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for all the love. I appreciate you all.**

 **There will be a tinny little bit of non humor in this update. See, I made an outline for this story and my characters went and shit all over it so now I have to scrap it and start over. Better yet, to hell with it. What happens, happens.**

 **Fic Rec: Masen Has Fallen by Other Root Vegetable. I have no idea who this is, but I would love to know. No lie, I even looked up root vegetables for clues but I got nothing.**

 **As always, thanks to Sarcastic Bimbo for making this pretty, although I did much better this time around. I went from 326 suggestions to 41! Woot woot!**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 3**

We make our way down the hall of the 52nd floor to her suite where Emmett swipes the key card and we enter. Her room is twice the size of mine and I'm royalty. Maybe I should replace Marcus with Emmett.

She throws her shoes in a corner and curls up on the couch comfortably. She pats the place next to her and I hesitantly head toward her. I will keep enough space between us as to not appear too... what's the word… cozy. Besides, we do have three chaperones and she doesn't seem the sort to jump me.

I sit down and suddenly she is right there, examining my face. I back away at least twenty centimeters but she yanks me back softly.

"I'm trying to see the damage in better lighting," she explains.

"I wasn't aware that actresses have medical degrees."

She scoffs.

"I almost went into nursing but then I was discovered during my 6th grade school play and here I am."

"You were how old?" I ask.

"Eleven."

"Oh yes, you must have had so much nursing experience by then." I nod my head as if it all makes sense.

She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, we will wait for Angela," she concedes as she sits back into her place slightly away from me. I almost immediately miss her warmth.

"How long have you known her?"

"Practically since birth. Small town and all that. You get to know everyone that way. Anyway, she's one of the few friends I've retained from before."

"Before?"

She smiles softly to herself as she plays with her long fingers.

"I worked a few movies here and there after I was discovered but I didn't make it big until I was seventeen. So up until then I was still attending school regularly. I maintained a pretty normal life. But once that happened and I was all over the tabloids, movie screens and the such, most of my friends just kind of faded away."

"Except Angela."

"Except Angela," she nods.

"Sounds kind of isolating," I muse.

"It can be but I chose this life. I hate the paps but I love the work. I love being able to turn myself into so many different people and have the opportunity to do what I love to do. It's the best thing ever."

And herein lies the difference between us. I didn't choose this. I was born into it.

A knock on the door puts the Men in Black on alert. Emmett shoots them a side glance as he looks through the peephole then opens the door.

He escorts a pretty brunette with glasses and a kind smile further into the room.

Bella gets up and bounds over to her, then proceeds to hug her tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaims.

"You, too, but maybe next time you can look me up without maiming someone," Angela suggests with a giggle.

She puts her black bag on the table and sifts through it. She takes out gauze and tape.

"I'm sorry, but this may hurt a...," she pauses as her eyes widen.

She knows who I am.

"I told you he was pretty," Bella says with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me he was the Prince of England. Really, Bella? I would've changed out of my pajamas had I known," Angela admonished.

The smile wipes off Bella's face as she whips her head around to me. I can see the thoughts whirling through her head.

"There's not a prince named Masen," she informs Angela.

Angela rolls her eyes. "Really, Bella? Look up from your scripts sometime and read some magazines. His name is Edward Anthony _Masen_ Cullen," she laughs. She then turns to me. "Why does she think your name is Masen?"

She gently starts turning my face from side to side to get a better look as she awaits my answer.

"Because I told her it was," I reply.

She backs away a bit.

"Why?" She turns to get some gauze.

I look at Bella who is gazing at me evenly, her face devoid of any expression.

I feel a pang of guilt as she was so open with me and I was not with her.

"Because it was nice that someone wasn't fawning over me because of the role I was born into."

A weak answer, but an honest one.

"Hmmm. This might…" is all Angela murmured as she smiles at me. I should've paid more attention to the look in her eyes because all of a sudden, I am in agony as she snaps my nose back straight.

"Bloody fucking hell!" I yell because I don't care who you are, that hurts.

"… hurt just a little," she finishes.

"The bleeding has stopped but don't blow your nose for a day or so. Also, only take Tylenol. No Advil or Aleve as it might make you bleed. It should heal fine but you will have a couple of black eyes for a week, or so. Bella, may I speak with you for a second?"

Her voice never wavers. She is professional in her work but Angela's eyes are what you must pay attention to.

Bella unfolds herself from the couch we are occupying and follows Angela to the door. I try not to act like I am paying attention but the look Emmett gives me lets me know I am failing miserably.

I see Angela wave her hands around a little and Bella just shaking or nodding her head at what she is saying. They hug and Angela leaves. Bella turns back to me.

Now, Bella may be a master at blank expressions but she needs to work on her body language; and what it is telling me is that she is on the defensive.

My own body posture weakens and I slump into the couch.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, Bella. There is no excuse for what I did."

"Is what you told Angela true?"

"Yes, but I see now that I have done more harm than good. I've been struggling lately. With my birthright and all that entails. Not that that is an excuse," I hasten to add.

"You're right. That's not an excuse. I could've lied to you. You didn't know who I was, either. But I didn't. I was honest with you. That room was full of famous, rich people. You are one of hundreds down in that room. Just because you are a British royal, doesn't make you special. Maybe in England; but not here and not to me."

I blink up at her. She is spectacular in her anger- all red faced and chest heaving. I stand up and she glances at me warily.

"I'm very sorry, Bella. And you are right. I am no more important than you."

"That's not what I mean, Masen… Edward… Your Highness. Ugh. Whoever you are. Obviously, you are someone important, I just meant…"

"That I made you feel less important than myself when I was dishonest with you."

"Yeah. That." She wraps her arms around herself.

"Well, that won't do." I gently grasp her hands and unfold them from her body.

She gasps.

"It was never my intention to make you feel inferior."

She laughs and tugs her hands from mine. "You haven't. I'll have you know I am very secure in who I am but I don't like liars and I certainly don't trust them. I also don't have them in my hotel room so I think it is best that you leave, now. I'm very sorry for your injury and if you incur any medical bills from it, please forward the bill to me."

It takes me a minute to process that she is telling me politely to leave. I feel something akin to panic at the thought but I nod and motion to my security.

She follows me to the door and I turn around and bow slightly to her. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan."

She looks me in my eyes, allowing me for just a minute to see the emotions in her expressive eyes.

"I really wish I could say the same," she says quietly.

I force a smile and then, with a nod of my head, I am gone. I return to my own hotel and my security bids me a farewell with instructions to call them if I leave my room. Then they are gone.

Leaving me alone with all these thoughts and feelings; feelings I shouldn't be having for a woman I just met and one who broke my nose, at that. She is completely unsuitable for me. She is brash and has a mouth like a sailor on leave. She is also an actress, an American and tattooed.

She wasn't like Kate at all.

She… wasn't Kate.

Anyone but Kate, my father said.

While I know that was code for find another lady in waiting or someone with a title in England, he didn't specifically say that. He said anyone but Kate.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and realize that I missed a text.

 _'Sorry, was at dinner with Mummy. I wish I were there, too. I could make things much more interesting.'_

Sorry, Kate, but I highly doubt that.

I get ready for bed, still mulling over this tentative plan in my mind. I have this leaden feeling in my stomach which I realize is guilt.

Guilt for deceiving Bella. Guilt for thinking about exploiting her, though with her permission, if she will hear me out. And guilt for feeling something for her at all while I am trying to make Kate my wife.

 _A king has no room for second guessing or guilt._

I can remember my father saying this time and time again.

That just proves I am nowhere ready to be king then.

 **See you one day soon**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait in between updates, but real life does take precedence over fandom life. I will try to do better in the future.**

 **Now, some of you think that Edward is a bit of an arse for using Bella but you have to understand this- Bella is not an option for marriage so he won't even entertain getting to know her in a romantic way at this point. Things will change soon enough.**

 **Thanks to my sister for pre reading and Belynda for beta-ing. I appreciate you both. And sorry about the lack of commas this last time, B. It's always something.**

 **The American Princess Chapter 4**

 **EPOV**

I am awakened, rather rudely, with the shrill ringing of my phone. I do my best to ignore it, until I just can't anymore.

I groan and roll over to the side of the bed where my phone is residing and check to see who is ringing me at this hour.

 _Father._

Doesn't he know I am five hours behind him?

I press the side button to ignore it and try to go back to sleep.

It immediately starts going off again.

 _Marcus._

I frown and wait for it to stop ringing then check my messages.

I scroll and I scroll and I scroll. Message after message from Jasper, Alice, Rose and Kate.

Missed calls from my father, Marcus, and my mother, because they refuse to learn how to text.

 _What in the world is going on?_

I decide to call my brother as he is the calmest one in the family.

He answers as I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Edward, what in the world is going on?" he answers.

I blink hard, now awake. He sounds panicked which is exactly the opposite of what I am hoping for.

"I'm sure I have no idea to what you are referring."

"Are you bloody serious? It's all over the telly and the rags."

"What is?" Can't he just get to the bloody point already?

"You and _Bella Swan_ sneaking away to her hotel room last night, and you leaving a long while later."

I wince.

"Oh, that. Yes, I met Bella Swan last night. She's a lovely young woman." I left it at that. If I am to convince her to participate in my plan then I need to convince everyone.

I could hear him waiting for me to clarify. I don't.

"That's it? That's all you are going to say?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," I reply.

"You are in so much trouble."

"How mad is he?" I ask.

"On a scale of one to ten, I would say he is at about a fifty."

"Wonderful. I think I will refuse his calls for a little while longer then."

"I wouldn't advise that, Brother."

"I am in New York for another day so I think I am safe for now. I will deal with it when I arrive home. For now, though, I have things to accomplish this morning before my dinner meeting. I will see you soon."

I hang up, not bothering to hear his reply, and instead rise to call in my breakfast order and the newspapers.

That should make for some interesting reading.

 *****TAP*****

I am right on all accounts. It is interesting some of the things that the media can make up. I am in trouble—deep trouble. My phone hasn't been silent since I woke up. I ignore all calls, including Kate's. I instead shoot her off a text telling her that everything is fine and I will fill her in later. She replies, using language most unbecoming of a lady.

I dress and decide to make my way over to Bella's hotel. I am sure the news has reached her and she won't be very happy about it. She doesn't seem the type that likes scandals and I _know_ Emmett won't be happy.

My security detail arrives promptly and they escort me out the back entrance, and soon enough, we are at 'the scene of the crime' – as it were. I am, however, delayed by the most unhelpful concierge. It occurs to me that I can't simply go up to her room. I must be announced and accepted, neither of which, I am sure, will happen. I am right.

However, Emmett does arrive downstairs with a look I can't quite decipher.

He motions his head for me to follow him to an empty conference room, so I do.

"What exactly are you doing here?" he asks.

"I am here to see Bella." _I would think that is obvious._

"Have you seen the papers today?"

"Yes."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then opens them again.

"You can't be here, so I am going to ask you to leave."

I raise my eyebrows.

"I am the Crown Prince of England. I don't leave unless I want to." An arrogant statement, for sure; but honest. "And I don't want to."

"Well, Buddy, this is America. Not England. And when the lady says she doesn't want to see you, that means she doesn't want to see you. She doesn't need this right now. _I_ don't need this right now. My job just got easy again."

"Ah, yes. The scandal she was involved in a couple of years ago, with the director. The one she knocked out cold? What was his name? James Hunter. Not one of our finest citizens, it seems. I believe that no one would work with her for over a year after that."

His jaw tightens.

"I am not here to cause problems, but to offer a solution. Please take me to her and see if she will hear me out. If she says no, I will leave and I will release a statement saying that nothing happened; that she took pity on me after I injured myself."

"And if she says yes?"

"Then I will still release a statement, of course, but my idea would be mutually beneficial to us because we both know that no matter what I say, the press will misconstrue it and twist it any way they see fit."

He ponders this for a minute, then nods. "Come on, but if she throws something at me, I am using you as my shield. I like my nose and yours looks like shit already."

He is right, of course. My nose is swollen and my eyes are black; I look like I lost a fight with Rocky.

I follow him up to the room. He strides in, leaving the door open for me, and I hesitantly step over the threshold, then into the living area.

Bella is curled on the couch, just as she was last night, but this time she isn't content or guarded. You can see all her emotions today. She is magnificent in her fury. No makeup, riotous hair, a silk patterned robe and no shoes.

She listens to Emmett while her eyes fall on me. She sighs then gestures to the chair across from her. I quickly settle myself in while Emmett sits next to Bella.

Her first words to me are shocking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask that?"

Her eyes soften. "I know that you have much more to lose than I do if this scandal continues."

She's very perceptive, this girl.

"I haven't spoken to my father but I do know that he is not pleased with me, at the moment. It seems I have put us in a most inopportune situation and for that, I am sorry."

"You haven't done anything, Edward. It's the damn press. I should've known they would be watching. They always are, like the hounds of hell at my feet, waiting for any scrap of negative information on me. I was just so worried about your injury that I let my guard down, and in that moment, they dragged us both into this."

I wait for her to continue, instinctively knowing she has more to say.

"I have fought so hard to never let them see me sweat. I act impassive. I don't smile. I don't show emotion at all for fear that they will crucify me, or someone I care for, all over the damn magazines for people to judge. Hell, I never go out with my friends anymore. Not the ones I love, anyway; because who wants to fuck with that?"

"If they love you, they won't care," I interject. "Take Angela, for example. She used more force than I am sure was necessary to set my nose, out of loyalty to you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm sorry about all of that. I can understand your point of view but you have to understand, I don't like liars and I don't like fake."

Okay, here goes nothing.

"About that. I have a proposition for you. And it might be your most challenging acting job ever because it will involve you being a lying fake."

Emmett raises his eyebrows at me, while Bella frowns at me.

"Will you hear me out?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I blow out a breath.

"Okay, so I don't know how much you know about me but I am the first in line to succeed my father. With that comes certain responsibilities."

"Like what?" she asks.

Emmett laughs. "Unless you were born in a barn, I am pretty sure you have an idea of what his responsibilities are, Bella."

Bella never takes her eyes off me. "I'm asking _him_."

"I have to be on point all the time. I must remain impartial to politics. I must entertain dignitaries. I must be polite all the time. I can't be involved in any scandals, and I haven't been, at least, up until now, if this can be considered a scandal. I must study at my father's hands. I can't make mistakes. I can't be ... human."

Bella cocks her head at me, studying me carefully.

"Get to the point, Edward."

"I have to marry a suitable wife, one with a title. The woman that I would prefer to marry is titled but not considered suitable by my father."

"Why not?"

"She's had her fair share of scandals in the past. None of which reflected upon her family well."

"But you love her despite that," she states.

"Love? I don't think we are there just yet. I am _fond_ of her. We have fun together."

"So, he lets you see her but doesn't approve of her?" Confusion colors her voice.

"No. We have to sneak and meet in private at night."

Awareness now.

"Oh, you have fun in bed together. Got it, go on."

I am almost thirty years old. I should _not_ be blushing about Bella calling me out on my sex life.

I clear my throat and think of how to proceed.

"What exactly do you need from me?"

"I need you to act like last night was just what it looked like. We met, you invited me up to your room, things turned romantic and now we're dating."

Emmett's mouth falls open, while Bella's tightens into a line.

"So, what you're saying is that I have to pretend that I am the sort of woman who invites a man she has known for half an hour up to her room for an hour, like a prostitute? And what is that going to solve? Both of us will look like whores. Not what either of us needs at the moment."

"I said romantic, not sex." I scoot to the edge of my seat and lean forward. "I need to convince my family that I… _we_ … fell head over heels for each other and are pursuing a committed relationship."

"Why? If you have to marry a title, which is what you are trying to do, then I am _certainly_ not going to be suitable." She starts ticking off points with her fingers. "I'm American. I'm an actress who has been involved in a scandal. I was born poor. I have tattoos and I dress for comfort. I hate shoes. I rarely brush my hair. I say 'fuck' and 'shit'… like, a lot." She stops and closes her eyes. "Of course. You want to date me so you can make her seem perfect."

"Yes, he said 'anyone but Kate'," I quote.

"Does this woman have a golden twat or something?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The only thing you have said positive about this woman is that she is a good time in bed. How male of you. This is kind of insulting and I fail to see how this will help _me_."

"There will be no scandal. Well, not a negative one anyway. It's the ultimate dream. The ordinary girl gets a prince. The media and their audience will love it. It's a romance novel played out in real life."

"Bella is anything but _ordinary_ ," Emmett interjects.

"I know that. Look, I felt a connection the moment we met."

"Yeah, I know. It was my shoe hitting your face. So, say this works, then what? You get the girl and I go home?"

"Yes, with all the sympathy of the people while I look like an arsehole."

"Well, can't say I don't like the sound of that," she muses. She turns to Emmett. "What do you think?"

"Are you seriously entertaining this idea?" Emmett asks.

"Well, I'm off for the next few months and I've never been to the palace and I do love to stir shit up."

"You will be _crucified_ , Bella. People are going to be saying horrible things about you and how you don't deserve to be dating Prince Edward. They will criticize every little thing about you."

"Yes, it'll be a refreshing change, won't it? What do you think they are doing now? At least, I won't be by myself in this. Edward will take the hits too, not just from the media but from his family. And if it helps him get his happily ever after, that's okay with me. I did break his nose, after all. So, I say yes."

"Yes? Really?"

"Yeah, I'll do this but when I want it to stop, it stops. When it isn't fun anymore and I have taken all the blows to my self-esteem that I can, then I'm out."

Fair enough.

"Agreed."

She gets up, crosses the small space between us and extends her hand to me. I stand up and take it without hesitation. Her hands are warm, soft. She shakes it a little.

"Oh, we are shaking on it," I state.

"Well, we can't have the agreement in writing, now can we?" she teases.

"Thank you for this."

"You're thanking me for allowing you to throw me into the lion's den, destroying my self-esteem and possibly ruining everything I have worked for up until this point?"

"Yes, I imagine I am."

"I want to be on record for saying I think this is a bad idea," Emmett chimes in.

"No one asked you, Em."

"Of course not."

She turns to him. "I love you. You are my best friend but I pay you a whole lot of money that up until a couple of years ago, you didn't really earn, simply because I like your company."

He frowns and she walks over and sits by him.

"I need this right now. I can't explain it but my whole heart is telling me to go for it. For the past two years, I haven't allowed myself any room for error. I've become this shell of who I used to be and I feel dead inside most days. Last night was the first time in a long time that I let myself _be_ me. I want to do this but I need your support."

He purses his lips, looks between us and sighs.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to say, 'I told you so'. My first responsibility is to you and if he makes you cry even once, I will break more than his nose."

I wince inwardly but remain impassive outwardly. I imagine this man could inflict much damage.

Bella grins.

"Looks like it's you and me, Your Highness. So, what's first on the agenda?"

I grin back at her.

This may actually work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the love, here and on my other stories. You have no idea how many of you help me through hard times when real life hits.**

 **Thanks to Mandy and BeLynda for their help and Denise (LadyLibre) for challenging me to a WC, without which there would be no new chapter.**

 **For my OPMC readers, I am halfway done with a chapter. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

 **Let's hear from Bella, shall we?**

 **The American Princess Chapter 5**

 **Isabella Marie Swan**

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

This is the question I have been asking myself on repeat since I agreed to this little ruse. Hmpf. Little. As if trying to fool an entire world and the royal family was some little feat.

I am going to be thrown into the dungeons.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He answers, studying some stack of papers intently.

"Are there dungeons in the palace?"

He looks up with an incredulous look on his face. "Dungeons? Why do you ask?"

 _Try to act casual._

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." I smile my best smile.

"No one is going to throw you to the lions in the dungeons, Bella."

"You have lions?!" _What the fuck?_

"No, Bella. We don't. We don't have a dungeon either. Will you quit worrying?"

"Easy for you to say. You won't be thrown to the lions, tigers or bears."

"Oh my," he grins.

"How about I click my ruby red slippers and go back to Kansas where I belong?" I threaten.

"You're not from Kansas," Emmett reminds me.

"I'm aware, Asshole."

He shrugs and goes back to reading his stack of papers.

I need a stack of papers.

Instead I reach for one of my smutty romance novels. It's my secret guilty pleasure. When a reporter asks what I like to read, I always answer with some classic. Like 'Pride and Prejudice' or 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. I have read those but only because my tutor made me so I could get my diploma.

I can't very well tell them I like to read books with titles such as 'His Virgin Slave' or 'The Pirate's Booty', can I?

I glance at the title of a book I randomly packed to bring with me.

'The Prince's Pauper'.

Are you fucking kidding me? I look up to the heavens, seeing I am so close and all. I hear ya, Big Guy.

Not that I'm a pauper. Far from it, actually. My net worth is around seventy-five million. However, I am sure to the royal family, I may as well be.

I throw the book to the side in quiet disgust. I glance over at Emmett. He's my best friend and has been for some time. He doesn't understand why I am doing this. Why I would want to expose myself to more scrutiny and crucifixion. The only goal in his life is to protect me and he does it well.

How do I tell him I don't really understand it, either? That I don't know why I am on a private jet flying to London and Buckingham Palace to aid a man who is both trapped within his birthright and clueless to how arrogant this plan is—especially in regard to me.

I know that I will be crucified. I know that my self-esteem is going to take a hit. I know that I will have to hold my head up high when people are shouting disgusting things at me in public and in the media and while they are politely downing me in private like I am sure will happen in the palace.

I know all this but still, here I am.

Because I know what it is like to live in a fishbowl, even if it is of my own choosing. I know what it is like to have my days planned. I know what is it like to have my every action mapped out. Being instructed on how to act in public and what to say to interviewers so it can't be misconstrued the next day over thousands of magazines, papers and websites. Being told where to go, where to stand, 'don't do that', 'don't do this', 'why did you say that?'

What I haven't experienced is my parents telling me who I can and can't marry. Charlie doesn't even like for me to mention men and Renee wants me to live it up and fuck everyone. I imagine that different views like that are what ultimately led to their divorce in my early childhood years. I have had two relationships in my life. One in high school with Mike Newton. And one that just ended a couple of years ago with the co-star on one of my movies, Jake Black. Both ended without drama and we still remain 'friends.'

Since the incident with James Hunter, 'The British Fox,' where I beat the hell out of him for propositioning me, I have been a recluse of sorts. Work and home with the occasional charity function and awards show thrown in for good measure. I figure I owe it to Emmett, who had one hell of a year after the altercation. I know he blames himself for what happened. After all, he is my bodyguard but publicist work took him away from me that night. I tell him often that I don't blame him and I never will. After all, he is one of the few people who stood by my side through all that. Him, my parents and Angela.

I hear a chime and then a thud. Another text that Edward is ignoring. I feel for him and I probably would be more sympathetic but I am being dragged into it right beside him. Again, of my own choosing.

I watch him, feeling fairly safe that I won't get caught, because his attention is fully on whatever he is studying. He's a beautiful specimen of a man even with the bruising caused by my shoe. His hair is tamed today, but I prefer it wild like the night we met. His clothes are impeccable, not a wrinkle in sight. On the outside, it looks as if he has it all together. No doubt, a product of his raising. His eyes, however, share a different story. One of longing for a simpler life. Of a power he doesn't know if he wants, but a responsibility to take it on anyway. Of a love for his country and the people in it. One of turmoil, but a hesitancy to end it for fear of disappointing the people he loves the most.

The only confusing thing to me about Edward is Kate. I picture her in my head from the images I found on Google. She is beautiful, for sure. Elegant and proper; but I sense a coldness that I won't be able to confirm until I meet her.

The one other stipulation I have, besides getting to choose when we end this ruse, is that he is not to visit Kate until it is done. I will not have a picture of my 'boyfriend' cheating on me come to light in the media. I will suffer enough humiliation without all that. He agreed, quicker than I imagined he would. I laugh quietly to myself.

He doesn't even know that he is making a big mistake with his choice of Kate as his future spouse. All of these people are advising him of this but I sense it is more about being able to rebel for the first time in his life than any emotional attachment to her. Of course, the choosing of a spouse for duty rather than love is void of any emotional ties anyway. From what I understand of my research until early this morning, his parents lucked out. They knew each other from their social circles and Queen Esme had a title; it just worked. Princess Rose is single. Prince Jasper married an untitled woman named Alice Brandon but as second born son, he has the right to do this as he falls further down the line of ever serving as king. It is all very confusing—the lineage—but being the first-born son means Edward must put up with more shit than anyone else.

I want Masen back. Even though I only 'knew' him for a couple of hours, he intrigued me in a way that I haven't experienced in a long time. He was funny, and lighter than Edward. He didn't have the weight on his shoulders that Edward does. He laughed and teased. Masen was fun. Edward doesn't know what fun is.

I throw my head back against the seat and groan. Emmett looks back at me and mouths 'are you okay?' I smile and nod. What else can I do? Tell him I am thinking about Edward as two separate people? No, he already thinks I'm crazy. Maybe I am. Some lyrics from a Taylor Swift song come to mind.

' _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar'_

Masen left me breathless. Edward will leave me with scars. I know this but am powerless to stop it.

Then again, why would I want to?

After all, I have my own agenda. To bring the Masen in Edward to the forefront and to make him mine.

Forget Kate. I'm not particularly worried about her.

The only problem is how do I compete with a crown?

 **Edward isn't the only one here with an agenda.**

 **Question: What POV should I do next- Edward or Bella? The answer will choose which path I take.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really didn't know whose POV I was going to go with but Bella pushed Edward out of the way. She's bossy, ya know. I just think that for now her POV is better until the introductions are out of the way because Edward knows his family, Bella doesn't so I feel it is important to know her first hand experience.**

 **Thanks to BeLynda for making this pretty but the humor is all mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella's POV**

What I'm feeling as the plane touches down on the tarmac can only be described as nervous excitement. I know what he expects of me, however, what he wants and what I want are two very different things. Somehow, I have to mesh them into something that will work for both of us, without my agenda being obvious to him.

I'm an award-winning actress. I can do this. Sure, the awards are mostly made up of gold plated popcorn, but still, it's an award.

We get the go ahead to disembark off the aircraft but we swiftly freeze as the pilot sounds over the intercom.

"We have company."

I look to Edward in confusion.

"Paparazzi," he explains. "I believe they will get a great surprise. I don't think they are expecting you to be with me."

I suck in a quiet breath. I hate paps. Fucking cockroaches. I blow out said breath and get into character.

"Let's do this."

He smiles.

"I knew you were the right woman for the job."

I smile back at him and look to Emmett. "Ready, Freddie?"

"I was born ready."

Edward nods to the flight attendant and he opens the door, releasing the stairs.

He extends his elbow and I gently place my hand in the crook of his arm. My outfit is perfect for this soon to be circus. It's short and low cut enough for him to scandalize his family while covering enough to be just this side of modest for America. So, kind of a _classy_ trashy. My hair is down and wavy; my makeup perfect.

He moves fast, like he doesn't expect them to be there. We don't look posed. We gracefully descend the stairs and move quickly to the waiting town car. An older, crotchety looking gentleman is waiting with a very pinched look on his weathered face. This must be Marcus and he is _not_ happy.

So, what do I do? I let go of Edward and enthusiastically kiss both of his cheeks.

"It's so good to meet you. I've heard so many good things about you," I exclaim. I ignore the flashes as the cameras go wild.

Marcus is speechless, which I am sure never happens. However, he recovers quickly.

"I've heard nothing good about you, I'm afraid," he bit off, his face darkening as he glares at Edward.

"Oh, we will be sure to rectify that. We are going to best friends. I just know it," I gush, practically dragging him into the seat beside me in the car. Edward and Emmett join us and I see both of them trying to hold their amusement. Edward keeps a straight face. Em, well, he never was good at poker. To his credit, he covers it with a cough.

We aren't even out of the airport before Marcus explodes.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking, Your Highness? Do you have any idea of the situation you have caused at the palace? Your father is beside himself in anger and your mother has her hands full trying to keep him from throwing you to the wolves."

"I heard you had lions, not wolves," I interject with a straight face. _I_ am excellent at poker.

Edward makes a choking sound.

Marcus then turns his ire to me.

"And as for you, Ma'am … I have read all up on you. You are practically disgraceful and not at all suitable for this kingdom."

"Yeah, well … I'm American, so…."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm," he sniffs.

"You'll get used to it. You know, since we're going to be best friends and all."

How red can a face get before seeking medical treatment? Asking for a friend.

"Enough, Marcus. I am well aware of my father's disapproval of everything I do. I don't need you to inform me of it once again. And you will do very well to remember that I am the Prince and Miss Swan is who I have chosen to accompany me to my home to meet my family. Stop this nonsense, at once."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Marcus grit out.

"Now tell me, how is your mother?" Edward changes the subject.

Marcus begrudgingly answers.

"She is still under the weather but is gaining strength every day. She appreciated the flowers and tea you had sent to her yesterday."

"I will make a point to visit her in the next few days."

"She will enjoy that, I am sure. She always did have a soft spot for you."

 _He_ then changes the subject.

"When we arrive, I will have Miss Swan whisked off to the guest quarters where she can change into something … appropriate and then I will present her to the King."

"You will do no such thing, Marcus. Bella looks lovely as she is and seeing as she is my new _friend, I_ will present her to my family. Is that understood?"

"I love this dress. My boobs look fabulous in this dress," I interject.

Marcus makes a choking sound.

"Is his face always this red?" I whisper-yell to Edward.

"Come to think of it, no. It must be all the excitement of meeting you."

"I do have that effect on people," I agree.

"You ain't even lying," Emmett says, tapping on his phone screen.

"Buckingham Palace," the driver announces.

I let out an annoying squeal and bounce on my seat. While I am excited to be here, I would never normally emote such enthusiasm over anything. Ever.

Marcus gets out quickly and disappears, followed by Emmett then Edward, who extends his hand to me to help me out of the car.

Okay, so you know that scene in Titanic where the beautiful Rose Dewitt Bukater gets out of the car in the first part of the movie and she's gracefully peeking out from under a wide brimmed hat as she looks at her surroundings, all confident and shit?

Yeah, it didn't happen like that.

 _But_ do you remember when my friend, Jennifer Lawrence, tripped over a traffic cone walking onto the Oscar's red carpet and her publicist and date had to help her get up?

It happened kind of like that. Okay, it totally happened like that.

"I'm okay," I announce as I struggle to my feet. "Did I get my dress dirty?"

"No, it's fine," Edward assures me with a smile.

Emmett is too busy laughing to answer.

"Dude, this is your karma for laughing at Jen," he wheezed.

"I realize that. Thank you, Emmett."

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Edward.

"You're doing brilliantly."

We walk through what Edward tells me are the gardens. I look around in awe. I definitely want to spend more time out here.

Then we are inside surrounded by an opulence which I have never encountered, and I am pretty well-traveled.

"Whoa," I whisper. "You grew up here?"

He looks around and shrugs. "They're just things."

"I grew up in a simple two story house with a single father. Our couch had a blanket on the back to keep you from seeing the holes in it."

"Do you still go to visit?" He asks, as we walk up a flight of stairs.

"It's my favorite place on earth," I smile up at him as he leads the way. I glance back to make sure Em is still there.

"You're catching flies," I tease. His mouth clamps shut.

We are now traveling down a hallway. I stop abruptly, catching Edward off guard.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head at him and take in the life sized portraits of the royal family.

"Give me a lesson," I gently instruct. "Tell me something about each of them so I don't go in there blind."

Edward looks genuinely confused, but does as I ask.

"Okay, well … This is Princess Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. She's the youngest of my siblings. She seems vapid but she is very intelligent and loves learning new things."

"She's a dime piece," Emmett whispers in awe.

"What does that mean?" Edward asks me.

I wonder how protective Edward is of his sister? Better be safe than sorry.

"That just means she's very lovely."

He nods then moves on. I shoot Em a warning look and he just grins and shrugs.

"This is my brother, Prince Jasper Carlisle Whitlock Cullen. He's a mental health professional. Also, very smart. He very witty, much like you are. This right here is his wife Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. She is a boutique owner. They've been married for six years and have two daughters; Grace, 4, and Alivia, 2."

He moves on to a portrait of a lovely woman with Edward's eyes. "This is my mother, Queen Esme Elizabeth Platt Cullen. She loves gardening, decorating and spoiling her granddaughters." He smiles and I can see how much he adores his mother.

That smile ends when we get to a stern looking man with gentle eyes. Very dichotomous. Looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, much like his son. I wonder if they know how much alike they are. I wonder if the King has a Masen side to him as well.

"This is my father, King Carlisle Andrew Masen Cullen. He has ruled for twenty-two years. It's all he thinks about. His hobbies include belittling me and my choices, telling me I will make a horrible king and going to the doctor weekly to insure he doesn't have to leave the crown to me. Oh, and he plays a mean game of chess and he's proficient at Rugby. I'm better, though."

"Sounds like he is going to _love_ me," I laugh.

Edward suddenly grabs my hands. "You don't have to do this. You're right. This is insane. He will eat you alive."

I make sure I look directly into his beautiful eyes.

"Edward, let me make myself very clear. I'm not scared of your father, or your family. I have no doubt I can handle my own in there. Now, I appreciate your concern, but it's not needed. So, let's go do this."

He takes a deep breath and nods, throwing that cocky smile on his face that I am beginning to know well.

"Can we get this over with? I'm starving," Em interjects.

"Right this way."

Edward takes my hand in his and holds it tight, leading me a little more down the hall to a set of double doors.

They open and before me stands his whole family plus some. All sullen looking. Ha! The Sullen Cullens. I like it.

Ready. Set. And … Action!

 **Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so very sorry for the delay in updating. A lot has happened in six weeks. My 18 year old daughter up and moved out... to another state! And only gave me two days notice... My aunt, who bravely fought her battle with colon cancer for 4 and a half years, finally succumbed to her illness a couple of weeks ago. So my muse has been missing. But I finally tracked that bitch down and here we are.**

 **Thanks to my sis, Mandy, and to my dear BeLynda for their priceless advice and guidance. They make it pretty, I make it funny... sometimes.**

 **The American Princess Chapter 7**  
 **Bella's POV**

There are six very well contained people looking back at us. I'm sure that good manners will dictate how they'll act towards me. Their faces will hold a distant politeness but it's their eyes that I'll be watching. I'm not sure what etiquette they expect me to follow here but I refuse to cower in their presence.

I subtly throw my shoulders back and determinedly make eye contact with every one of them. First up is Marcus, who has arranged himself next to the family as if he were one of the royals. His blue eyes narrow briefly, then all I can see is his dismissal. I am not worthy of his attention.

Next is Rosalie. She's a tough one … defensive … as if she has had to break through all the barriers being a woman of royalty in modern times holds. I sense a kinship that I'm willing to explore at a later time. If I'm still here, that is.

Then there's Alice. Edward has said she is a fan of mine and I see that. Her eyes are sparkling with an excitement that is almost too much for her as she does her best not to smile. I admire her ability to stay in her royal character.

Jasper does break protocol but only slightly and not where anyone else could tell. The corners of his lips turn up just a little and his eyes are soft but wise. He's an old soul much like myself.

Queen Esme … lovely, sweet but worried. Obviously pulled between her loyalty to her husband and the Crown and her son's happiness. Her eyes are kind and almost welcoming.

Finally, we come to King Carlisle. He's stiff, cold, unyielding. His eyes are as dead as his facial expression, much like Marcus. This one could win all the poker games. Over the years it seems the Crown has become everything to him. I told Edward the truth—I won't let his father intimidate me.

My assessment takes less than a minute but since no one made a move to say anything, I take fate into my own hands and elbow Edward which interrupts his glaring contest with his father.  
He immediately looks down at me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" I hint.

"Of course! Forgive my manners, Bella. Family, this is Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington. Bella, this is my family. You already know Marcus, of course. Please, meet my sister, Rose, my sister-in-law, Alice, brother, Jasper, my mother, Esme and my father, Carlisle."

Now, I may have been born poor and I don't know too much about social etiquette but I do know how to rock a curtsey compliments of one of my many movie roles.

I execute the move while maintaining eye contact, which I'm sure is scandalous, but like I said, I refuse to cower.

"It's very nice to meet all of you and I look forward to getting to know all of you over the next few days."

"Just how long do you intend to stay, Miss Swan?" Carlisle asks. His voice is rich and commanding, like the King he is.

"For as long as your son wants me," is my simple yet honest reply.

"Then there is no need for us to extend any courtesy beyond these introductions."

Oh, is this how he wants to play this? Okay.  
Edward opens his mouth to defend me but I quickly stop him.

"I know that you decided before you even met me that I am not worthy of your son _or_ your time but if I may say something. You have nothing to fear from me. I'm independently wealthy so I am not after his money. I am intelligent and well read. I'm creative. I like to think I'm kind. I serve on many charities, giving back to those less fortunate, _not_ because I have to but because I _want_ to. However, none of this matters because the fact is I just met your son and barely know him so this conversation is entirely moot."

Carlisle raised his right eyebrow.

"It's relevant because my son brought you here to meet us. He has never done that before so you'll excuse my impatience with this obvious ploy to manipulate me into giving him what he wants. And that, my Dear, is not you. Not only because he was sleeping over at Kate's just four days ago, but because you are decidedly unsuitable for royal life."

"How so?" I challenge. I mean, I already know the answer but might as well make him say it.

"You're American."

"Like Lady Gaga says, I was born that way. Much like _you_ were born British."

"You're an actress."

"Well, it wasn't possible to be what I really wanted."

"Which was?"

"A Unicorn," I sighed. Emmett coughed somewhere behind me. The king, however, just looked constipated.

"You have tattoos."

"Tattooing is a widely accepted way of expressing oneself."

"You publicly assaulted a grown man."

"Who was completely and totally out of line with his treatment of me. He had it coming and I would do it again if I'm ever in the same situation. But I'm not normally aggressive."

Carlisle sighs in frustration.

"You're not titled."

I smile, sadly. "And that's something I can't change. I know I'm not Kate but if Kate was a better option, she would be here right now. And she isn't."

"Kate isn't here because even a British title can't buy you class," Rosalie interjects. I'm not sure if it's just a simple statement or if she is defending me.

"Rosalie, please do not speak out of turn," Carlisle demands. Rosalie sniffs and resumes her impassive stature.

"Carlisle," Esme admonishes gently. His glare softens as he glances ever so slightly at his wife.

"Esme, this ruse needs to stop at once. I will not negotiate."

The fuck?

"Negotiate, Your Highness? I'm not a terrorist. I'm an American born, tattooed, seemingly aggressive, non-titled actress who met your son under unusual circumstances."

Carlisle levels his gaze on me.

"You seem like an intelligent girl so let me ask you this. Why would you let my son involve you in family turmoil that has nothing to do with you if you don't have an agenda of your own?"

Oh, he's good, but like the good poker player that _I_ am, I can't show my hand just yet.

"There is no agenda here at all. We were at a charity ball, I threw my shoe and it accidentally broke his nose. It's not everyday I break someone's nose. Well, you know, except for before ... but I didn't mean to break his nose so it totally doesn't count. Edward's, I mean. I totally meant to break James' nose." I laugh. "I didn't even know who your son was. Things just between us just happened from there. We found that we have some things in common and we enjoyed spending time together. He asked me to join him here and I accepted." I gaze adoringly up at Edward. "It was just fate, I guess."

Alice sighs, dreamily and Carlisle side eyes her. To her credit, she doesn't acknowledge his ire.

"I don't believe in fate, Miss Swan."

"I didn't imagine you would," I say softly. I decide to try another angle. "But I'm not here to start trouble. Emmett and I can stay at a hotel if that's easier. Then Edward can be spotted leaving my place instead of Kate's." I smile as innocently as I can, but I know a scandal is the last thing Carlisle wants.

"Nonsense," Esme chimes in. "Of course, you and your friend can stay here. We have plenty of room." She shoots a dark but meaningful look at her husband and to his credit, he backs down. Though he looks most unhappy.

As my Grandma Higginbotham always said, tough titties.

"I do believe it is time for tea," the Queen adds. "Then you can freshen up before dinner. Jet lag can be so trying."

Edward looks at me triumphantly.

Not so fast, Eddie Boy. This is only the beginning.

 *****TAP*****

Tea or, as we Americans call it, lunch, is an interesting affair. I expected it to be calm and refined but instead it was lively. I think it was the addition of Grace and Alivia that made the difference as they made their way to everyone telling us all about their day. Or maybe it was the way their mother talked my ear off about how big of a fan she was. Or maybe, just maybe, it was how Emmett was making a fool out of himself with Rosalie. Either way, it was very enjoyable.

"You handled yourself beautifully in there," Edward leans over to whisper.

"I've met worse people than your father. But luckily for him, I didn't react the same way I did with James."

"What did happen with that?" He's curious, but I'm not ready to share that with him yet.

"He was just really inappropriate. Maybe one day, I'll give you the full details but for now that's all you get."

"Fair enough. How's your scone?"

I look down at my fancy pastry. "It's actually wonderful. I'd love the recipe."

"Oh, Mrs. Cope will never part with that. How do you think she's stayed employed for the last six decades?"

"Sixty years? Holy shit!" I exclaim.

That brings tea to a halt as everyone looks at me in shock.

I hear, "What's holy shit, Mummy? Will we learn that in church?"

I mouth 'I'm sorry' to Alice as I cringe but she just waves it off with amusement. "You'll learn that when you're older, Dear. It's like the Holy Spirit only for grown ups. Now off to bath time with you both." She beckons the nanny and the children are whisked away as I try to control my facial expressions.

Emmett doesn't even try as he laughs. "Leave it to you, Bells."

"Do you always speak in front of children with such vulgarity, Miss Swan?" I feel Edward tense next to me and I place my hand on his strong, muscular, hard … where was I going with this? Oh, yeah. King Constipation asked me a question.

"No, normally just adults, Your Highness. However, I do believe that vulgarity, as you call it, is an expression of my character just as much as the artwork on my body."

"Well, I happen to find your character completely lacking."

"I don't recall asking you but I'm well aware that I'm not everyone's cup of tea," I say, as I raise my actual cup of tea to him in a mock toast.

As the king bores his hostility into me, the rest of the room fades away as I realize that, yes, I may have won this battle, but in doing so, I have just started the war.

 **Now, I know some will question how Bella could be so rude to a King... this is fiction and a comedy, so roll with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your patience and understanding, hopefully, of my real life struggles in finding time to actually put words to a word doc.**

 **Thanks to Mandy for prereading and to Sarcastic Bimbo, my B, for your fantastic beta services. I just write but she makes it pretty.**

 **Let's get back into Edward's head, shall we?**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 8**

 **EPOV**

We adjourn from lunch and my mother suggests that our guests rest after their long journey. I, however, am expected in my father's study in thirty minutes. I know he's brassed off at me and I don't doubt I deserve it. The old wanker is much smarter than I ever gave him credit for. He saw right through my ruse and called Bella out on it.

Bella. As she walks beside me joking with Emmett, I see that I might have put her in a rather precarious situation. That being said, she did an outstanding job of taking the piss out of my father but I fear that his ire will not fade away quickly. He doesn't like being made a fool of and that's exactly what she did.

I stop in front of the room that will be Emmett's. "This is you, Emmett. If you need anything, please just push that button and someone will be here to attend to your needs."

"Sweet." Emmett steps inside with one last smile for Bella.

 _I_ then smile at Bella, who smiles back, and lead her to the next door down. I open it and escort her in. "Your suitcases are in the corner over there. Normally, they would be unpacked but I thought you might want to do it. Bathroom is through there and should accommodate you nicely. Like Emmett, all you have to do is push the call button and someone will be happy to help."

"Happy, huh?" Bella smirks knowingly.

I walk to the left and open another door, this one leading to a sitting room. She follows silently and sits when I sit.

"How do you think it's going so far?" I ask, wanting to hear her thoughts.

"Your father hates my guts. I think your siblings will come around. I already have Alice. Your mother is torn between you and your father which is horrible and completely unnecessary. Both of you should be ashamed."

I hang my head a little. I know she is right but the need to rebel against my father's rules is strong.

"I can't let him win."

"Win what?"

Such a simple question, yet one without a simple answer.

"My father loves my mother but their marriage was arranged, as many are in our family. Duty came first, love came later. My mother is my father's backbone, all of ours really. I always wanted a relationship like theirs. I didn't find out how their marriage came to be until I was in my teens. Life isn't a fairy tale, even for us royals." I smile mirthlessly. "My father and I had a good relationship until I began to question things. As long as I was on the path to being a great king, he had no complaints. But there are so many things I don't want to do to get there. I don't want an arranged marriage. I don't want to have to worry about what I say, or what I do or how I need to act. I just want to _be_. You must think I'm such a tosser, always going on about my issues with my father."

Her nose wrinkles rather adorably. "I'm not exactly sure what a tosser is but you are entitled to feel the way you feel." She kicks her shoes off and breathes a sigh of relief as she rubs her toes. "I see people look at me and know they are probably thinking 'poor little rich girl complaining about the tabloids. She signed up for this.' But I didn't. I signed up to make movies, not to be objectified and talked about like I'm trash. I'm entitled to live my life the way I see fit, same as you. And if I'm the catalyst for you to be able to do that, well then, that's good enough for me."

"Thank you. And a tosser is the British colloquialism word for arsehole, I think."

" _Arse_ hole as opposed to _ass_ hole?" She laughs. "I think I might need a translator. Will pushing the button get me that?"

"I'll be happy to be your translator. It's all included in the prince/fake boyfriend package. All for the bargain price of an extended stay at the exclusive royal palace and _possibly_ your dignity."

"And don't forget the broken nose," she points out.

"And the look on my father's face!"

"And Marcus's!" She hoots.

By this time, we are positively loud in our giddiness and I can't remember the last time I felt so free. Then I look at her, her eyes bright with laughter and her cheeks all flushed like a rose straight out of our garden and I remember our initial meeting. I felt free then, as well.

She just has this way about her.

"Doesn't your father require your presence right about now?"

I eye the ornate grandfather clock in the corner. "Yes, but he can wait."

"Won't that make him more furious?"

"Yes." I grin.

She rolls her eyes in spectacular fashion. "Well, at least me being here, I can give your mother a rest."

"How do you figure that?"

"Now, I'll be in the middle," she responds simply. "You really should get going, though. I need a nap."

I rise from my position to the couch and I bow slightly. "Have a nice afternoon, milady."

Her eyes glaze over ever so slightly and as I take my leave, I wonder if it is from jet lag or if it's a reaction to me.

 ****TAP****

"You're late!" My father barks as I let myself into his chambers.

I casually unbutton my suit jacket and sit down, waiting for what I know is coming.

"A prince is never late, everyone else is simply early," I quote from one of my niece's favorite movies.

My father stops rifling through his desk drawer and throws me a hateful look. "I've had just about enough of you, Edward. This defiance stops now! Send that trollop home and find someone suitable to settle down with!"

I see red over a multitude of things he has just said.

"Bella is not a _trollop_. She's a very kind and wonderful woman who I happen to enjoy very much."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," he bites back suggestively.

I ignore that comment because if I don't, I might actually put my hands on him. "And yes, I am defiant. I have every right to be."

"Oh, _poor_ you. You have the world being handed to you on a silver platter. It's a life most could only dream of and here you are complaining."

"It's not a life I _want_."

"Well, what do you want, Edward? Is it only about marriage? Or is it about being king?"

"It's all of it, Father. I never asked for this. _Any_ of this. I want to marry whom I want. I want to be who I want and I don't know if that includes being king, or not," I say, laying it all out there on the table.

My words resonate around the large room- the only sound save for our heavy breathing.

I can see my father is choosing his words carefully and when he speaks his voice is controlled, but cold.

"This is your birthright and _responsibility_ as the eldest son. You _will_ be king and because of that, I cannot allow you to throw the monarchy away on Miss Swan, no matter how taken you _pretend_ to be with her. As for Lady Kathryn, you and I both know that she is completely wrong for you. In fact, I wish I could have you scoured from head to toe to get rid of any diseases you might have incurred from your coupling with that woman. Exactly how long have you been shagging her?"

I blink because 'shagging' is such a slang term and one that I didn't figure my father would ever utter.

"A few months, not that _that_ is any of your business."

"It _is_ my business, because syphilis and gonorrhea are not things I need put in a medical report pertaining to the Crown Prince of England."

"I wear a condom each time. I'm not _stupid_."

He levels his gaze at me. "I'm not too certain of that." He runs his hand through his blond hair in a frustrated gesture I know well. "You need to let Miss Swan and her companion go. I've taken the liberty of booking them on a flight leaving tomorrow morning from Heathrow."

"No."

An eyebrow raises. " _No?_ "

"No. It would be utterly ridiculous to send her away at this point," I counter.

"Surely, you are aware that nothing can come from this, so why do you fight me?"

"Tell me, Father, how would it look if the woman that I brought to meet my parents suddenly leaves the day after? We are already in the tabloids as a possible new couple. It will look as if the King and Queen of our beloved country have deemed her not good enough without taking the chance to get to know her. Or it will show that I took what I wanted and sent her away, thus having me labeled as _The Playboy Prince_. Surely, that is not what you want me known for? _Especially, if I test positive for syphilis_ ," I add for sarcastic effect.

Obviously, judging by the look on his face, it isn't appreciated. I thought I delivered it quite well. Bella would be proud.

He stands up, both hands pressed down on his desk. He levels me with a glare that secretly has me worried. I don't show it, however.

"I don't like being cornered, Edward. And I certainly don't appreciate the manipulation."

"And I don't appreciate yours."

"One month, Edward. One month to end this blatant attempt at rebellion. One month to send Miss Swan and her companion on their way, without any public backlash. One month to come to terms with what is expected of you. Do I make myself clear?"

One month is more than enough time to gain the upper hand. Allowing my shoulders to slump, I try to appear defeated.

"Yes, Father."

He regards me carefully, looking for any sign of deceit from me. He won't find any but I keep my facial expression blank. He nods his head once in satisfaction.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

I rise from my chair and make my way to the exit.

"Oh, and Edward."

I pause and turn to face him.

"Don't even _try_ to manipulate this situation even further in your favor. I can _and will_ make Miss Swan rue the day she ever threw a shoe at you."

Now it's my turn to nod at him, which I do as I open the door and take my leave.

I lean lightly against the door I've just exited and try to calm the errant thoughts swirling around in my head with none focusing but one.

I've put a target on Bella Swan's back and I have no idea how to get either one of us out of this situation unscathed.

 **Carlisle has a big stick up his bum, doesn't he? BPOV next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your patience with the delay in posting. Lots of real life crap going on.**

 **You know how sometimes you think no one has it worse than you and you get lost in your own shit? Then something puts everything in perspective. Yeah, that happened to me. (More about that at the bottom)**

 **This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 9**

 **BPOV**

"Thank you for this. I know that this will probably put you in a rough position."

Alice raises her royal eyebrow and smirks as she adjusts my outfit. "There," she sighs, finally satisfied.

"This is what I do… _did_ … for a living. I miss it sometimes since having to start remaining behind the scenes. You know after…"

"After?" I prompt.

"Jasper,' she replies simply.

"Jasper made you quit your job?" Jasper did not give me that vibe at all.

"No," she laughs. "Jasper can't make me do anything, not that he ever would. We had a lot of frank discussions after we met about how my life would change if we married. I would have to stop working though I did get to keep my boutiques. I work for the family now."

"Your job is to churn out heirs and be pretty?"

"No. That's just the fun part." She winks. I get to head many charity committees and help those less fortunate. Rose, Esme and I have a wonderful foundation helping children with no families. It's most rewarding."

"So, I would have to quit my job? I mean if this were real?"

"Oh yes. You wouldn't be able to act."

She says it so matter of factly that I almost choke on air.

She notices my reaction and murmured, "it's a good thing this isn't real then. I would be most upset not being able to see you on the big screen. It's my guilty pleasure."

I just nod.

"Well, my work here is done. You look fabulous if I do say so myself."

She's right. I look every inch a fashionable royal. Knee length skirt. Long sleeved blouse. Trendy overcoat with belt. Strappy high heeled designer shoes. Hair and makeup is perfect. Not a tattoo or hint of cleavage in sight.

Not a hint of _me_ in sight.

It's our first appearance together- a children's hospital. Edward tells me he does this every few months. I wonder if that is an Edward or a Masen thing?

A knock sounds at the door and Alice slips out as Edward slips in, a smile playing on his lips as he peruses me up and down.

He likes what he sees.

Looking in the mirror, I'm not so sure _I_ do.

 *****TAP*****

I follow two steps behind Edward and am surrounded by many guards as we enter the private entrance to the hospital. We are ushered into an elevator which is much too small for all present. I shift slightly in my uncomfortable shoes wishing I could kick them off. Edwards smiles his brilliant smile at me and though I know it's wrong of me, I want to throw another shoe at his face. On purpose, this time.

After throwing a fake smile his way, I retreat into my head like I normally do. What persona today? Bad ass actress? American tabloid fodder? Well-dressed airhead? The possibilities are endless.

But as I'm led towards the hospital ward and I lay my eyes on the first person I encounter, I know none of these will do.

She's about eight with big blue eyes, widened with glee and dulled with illness. She's frail and about twenty pounds lighter than she should be. I can't tell what color her hair should be as there is nothing but skin showing now. Her mother hovers ever so slightly, smiling but desperately wishing she could be anywhere but here even if the Prince was making an appearance.

Like I said, the eyes say it all.

They both curtsey and he smiles at them, saying a few words before moving on to the next. I look around the room for a moment taking in the twenty some odd children and their parents or family members. He has lots of rounds to make and I know I should be there next to him as a good princess would be.

But I need more than a few moments so he might as well get comfortable as his schedule might be slightly thrown off.

I stoop down which is no easy feat in these ridiculous shoes and now I'm eye level.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Lila."

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. I'm Bella."

Lila's mom has now stooped next to me and extends her hand. "I'm Jenny. I'm a big fan of yours."

I carefully try to keep my balance to shake her hand but fail and plop to the floor in a slightly unladylike heap. Lila's laughs and I join in. I retract my sprawling limps and sit more properly. I am in a skirt and I don't need my vag on display for everyone to see. I remember 'Masen' asking if I was in the porn industry and laugh that much harder.

"Where's your crown?" Lila asks.

"Oh, I'm not a princess so I don't have one."

"But you're here with the Prince."

Her reasoning is excellent. I wave off Jenny who is trying to shush her daughter. The prince hasn't even realized I'm not by his side.

"You make an excellent point. I can tell you are very smart. I'm his friend and I wanted to come here today to meet someone just like you. And I'm so happy I did." I reach out and squeeze her hand.

Her smile is everything I never knew I needed today. "Can I show you my favorite book?" She asks.

"I'd love to see it." She slowly scampers off and Jenny relaxes instantly. The smile leaves her face and now, mine too.

"I know this must be incredibly hard on you."

"Yeah. It's just us. She and I against the world." Her sad smile is gone as quickly as it is there.

I have so many questions but I stick with a simple one. "What happened?"

"About six months ago she fell while playing outside. It happens all the time so I kissed her bruise and we went on with our life. About a month after that I noticed it was still there along with a few more. I instantly jumped to the conclusion that a bully was picking on her. After, I had called all the parents in her class and was assured that was not the case, I took her to the doctor. We've been here since then. ALL."

"Prognosis?"

"Chemo is tough. Makes her so sick. Looking for a bone marrow donor in case the chemo doesn't work. I'm not a match, so I can't even do that for her." There is a bitterness to her laugh.

"Her father?"

"I have no idea where he is. He took off right after I had her. I've tried finding him to no avail. He probably thinks I'm after support."

I smile sympathetically but decide to make a point to get tested for matching. Might nothing come of it, but you never know until you try.

Lila comes back with her book. I'm delighted to see that it's one of my favorites, _The Giving Tree_.

I gently take it from her and settle her in my lap.

 _Once there was a tree…_

 _And she loved a little boy._

I read it from memory and Lila turned the pages.

' _Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest.'_

 _And the boy did._

 _And the tree was happy._

Lila shuts the book and I grin at her. Then I realize the room is rather quiet and I focus past Lila to everyone who apparently was listening to my impromptu story time, including Edward.

He squats down beside me and I smile sheepishly at him. "This is one of my favorite books."

He cocks his head inquisitively. "I would never have guessed you to be a Silverstein fan."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," I say, right on the edge of flirtation.

He blinks once, twice and then nods. He stands up gracefully and offers me his hand. I lumber up, not gracefully might I add, and don't let go until I steady myself on these stilts. I miss the warmth and zing of his hands the second he lets go.

I smile once more at Lila, say good bye to Jenny and finally follow my prince to make the other rounds.

It turns out I did throw his schedule off as I'm haughtily informed by Marcus when we get back. Edward has already been whisked away for a meeting of some sort.

"You've made him late," he sneers. "There is a schedule for a reason, Miss Swan."

I turn to fully face him and I deliberately shrug. I smile my softest smile as I remember the day. "It was totally worth it, Marcus."

And for once, I am graceful with my exit.

 **Her name is Lila and a little over a month ago, she was diagnosed with ALL- Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. She's 9 and one of our hometown angels. She has six months of chemo to face but hopefully it was caught in time. Our community has raised over thirty thousand dollars for her so far thru youcaring, stickers, Santa pictures proceeds, etc. Now this is the best part. Her best friend Willa shaved her head with Lila over facetime so she didn't have to do it alone. Video will be posted in my group and is already on my facebook page though a little farther down if you want to see. Get the tissues though. So, everyone please pray or send positive thoughts to this child and her family. #bebravelila**


	10. Chapter 10

**I could make all sorts of excuses but I won't. Just know this story will be finished and not left to die in AbandonedFic land.**

 **This is not edited by B because I have made you wait way too long as it is. As I get some chapters banked, she will make them pretty again. Until then, try to overlook my errors.**

 **Thanks to all who have nominated me for the TwiFic Awards. Six nominations. I'm honored.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 10**

 **EPOV**

"I told you to let this fade out! Not make her the People's Princess!"

I controlled my flinch as my father threw rag after rag toward me. I picked one up. Bella was on the front page, sitting down on the floor with Lila and a book in her lap. Lila was laughing up at her and Bella was laughing down at her. It was a money shot for sure.

I realized my father was still waiting, "I had nothing to do with this. I thought she was right behind me." Weak answer, for sure, but honest. I hadn't realized she wasn't behind me, thinking she would stick to my side in an unfamiliar situation. I'm not sure if that is my arrogance or just delusional thinking.

Father scoffed. "And don't get me started on the online reports. I expected negativity to reign supreme but obviously I underestimated Miss Swan's fan base. They are a rather vocal group."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about that. Maybe you should ask Alice. She's a fan of Bella's after all," I suggest. My father's scowl suggests he would like me to stick my suggestion up my arse.

"All I know, is that the next outing should be away from sick children. Perhaps you can find a brothel?"

"She's not a prostitute, Father. She's an actress."

"Humpf. Natalie Wood was an actress. Grace Kelly was an actress."

"An actress turned princess," I point out.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example. My point is she is nowhere near their caliber."

"Have you even seen a movie she was in?"

"Have you?"

"Touché."

My father sighs. "This can not happen again, Edward. I hate to say it, but you must make her look bad or else the press will crucify you for damaging this 'sweet young lady'. And I can't have that."

"But you condone sullying her reputation?"

"She did that when she punched that director. Surely, you don't condone that type of boorish behavior?"

"He was sexually harassing her, so yes."

"Be that as it may, please find events for her to accompany you that won't put her in a dazzling light."

"Have you met her?"

"Edward!"

"Okay, okay. I'll look at my schedule and pick out non-dazzling events," I mock as I get up and exit his office.

I need a drink.

Instead of rifling through our liquor cabinet, I go in search of Bella. She's a calming influence after surviving the storm that is my father. Emmett, who is making eyes at my sister, tells me she is out in the garden with Alice and the little princesses. I tell him thank you and he flashes me an easy grin then turns back to Rosalie, who is pointedly ignoring him. The mirth in her eyes tells me she is much enjoying his attention.

We may give my father a heart attack.

I find Alice, who is reading what looks to be a smutty novel.

"That's hardly Pride and Prejudice."

She lazily looks up at me from her perch on the marble bench and grins at me, much like Emmett did minutes ago. "No, but much more entertaining, for both me and Jasper, if you get my drift?"

I cringe. Yes, I get her drift. I look around but do not see who I am currently searching for.

"She's with the girls. Helping them get into mischief, I'm sure. Not that they need any help with that."

I sigh then thank her intent on continuing my quest.

"Edward, sit down with me for a moment." It's not a request. Alice, the gentle soul that she is, can be as scary as my father at times. I do as I'm told and wait.

"She's lovely. Much more than I originally thought she would be."

I nod because yes, she is lovely.

"She's also hilarious and quick on her feet. Very intelligent."

I nod again, because she's still correct. Before I can ask her where she is going with this, she dives right in.

"She's also sweet and kind and she's been hurt before. Now, I know you know all this, but I can't help but feel that you and Carlisle are going to destroy this woman. Unintentional as it might be on your part, and as intentional as it will be on his, I will not stand by and let this happen quietly."

I bristle at the accusation that I will let Bella get hurt.

"She knew what she is getting into." Weak, yes, but my only defense at this moment.

"Be that as it may, I like her, and I think she could be very good for you."

I thrust my right hand into my hair and tug in frustration.

"You know full well that can never happen. I am not allowed such luxuries, like Jasper and Rosalie are."

"Oh, quit your complaining, Edward! You are such a whiny little bitch sometimes. 'Poor, poor me. I can't do anything'. You can do anything you want if you just stand up and take it. And I don't mean bending over and taking your father's shit up the ass!" She pauses. "No pun intended."

I grab her book and rifle through it. "What kind of crap is this book teaching you?"

She grabs it back and hugs it to her chest. "I don't need a book to tell me what you should already know. Now, I believe the girls are around front."

I get up since I'm now obviously excused and trudge toward the front of the palace.

Finally. There she is. However, once I see what she is doing, I can't help but laugh.

She is in front of one of the King's Guard, making faces and telling corny jokes that she could have only gotten off a taffy wrapper, trying to get him to laugh. Grace and Alivia have joined in and I see that I am not the only one who notices them. I hang back out of sight as the cameras flash in almost beautiful synchrony.

I'm not sure why but Bella's joyful laughter rings out above all the din. I lean by head back out to see that amazingly enough, she has succeeded with the guard and the dazzling smile she offers him in return is enough to make me buckle at the knees. But, I know this can be deemed as disrespectful to my people and even though it would make my father's day to see her ridiculed, I know I must interject.

She sees me almost immediately, as if she is always on alert when I am near. She practically tackles me in her excitement, her arms and legs wrapping around me intimately.

"I got him to smile! I was told that was impossible!" She squeals as she peppers my face with tiny little pecking kisses.

As if a switch flipped, or maybe it was the blinding lights from the still flashing cameras, she suddenly remembers her self and slowly slides down me with an apologetic look.

"I wasn't supposed to do that. I'm so…"

I place a fingertip over her lovely painted lips. "I'm not."

And I'm not. Not when the sun is bringing out the reds in her hair. Not when the blush of waning excitement and growing shame in her cheeks rivals the color of her lips. Not when said lips are still within inches of mine.

So, taking a page out of Alice's literal book, I kiss Bella, throwing out all inhibitions.

It's not a kiss would normally change lives. After all, I'm not Prince Charming waking up a sleeping princess. Just a simple pressing of lips, a lingering of… something. It doesn't involve tongues or teeth. It's not erotic in the least but it feels like the most important kiss I will ever experience.

And I know now, I will never be the same.

Because of this one simple kiss.

She looks at me, obviously taken aback. Her eyes are questioning.

But I have no answers. So, I give her none, instead choosing to gather up the now giggling girls and lead them in the palace, away from prying eyes. And I know I will have to say something for my erratic behavior.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

"If you apologize to me, Edward Cullen, I will…" Again, my fingertip stops her, but her eyes are still scowling.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I don't regret that I did… for now. But once this hits the rags, I'm done for."

"I'm not sorry you did that either. And as for your father, let me at him."

I laugh and want to pull her in my arms but instead I take her hand. "I'll think about it but for now you should clean-up for dinner."

"Okay." She leans over and kisses me on my cheek. "See you in an hour, Your Highness."

With a wink and a wave, she's gone. And all I can think is that woman will be the death of me.

 **I know there is only one People's Princess but in this story world, Diana did not exist and I imagine my Bella to be as kind hearted and as wonderful as she was. And to all my Englanders, hope I'm not making your cringe too much with my Edward. I'm rather Americanized but I do try to make it authentic enough.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, it's another chapter! And so soon after the last one. If you get the alert for this update but haven't read the one from a week ago, you might be lost. I am trying to post update alerts in several groups to reach as many people as I can so I hope this reaches you.**

 **This chapter took me in a direction I wasn't planning to go but when Bella tells me to do it, I do it.**

 **Any mistakes are probably frequent and all mine. I was just in a hurry to get it out for you all that I bypassed my amazing beta, who is up for three TwiFanFic awards. So go vote for Sarcastic Bimbo if you will!**

 **I'll try to see you back here in a week. Off to work on my other stories now!**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 11**

 **BPOV**

I join the others in the library as we wait to be called in for dinner. Everything is so formal around here and it's starting to drive me nuts. I ache for the days where I would bound down to Charlie's kitchen and just start stuffing my face. But everything is done around here with a schedule in mind. Cocktails at five, dinner at five-thirty, done eating by no later than six-thirty. It's always a four-course meal complete with soup, salad, entrée and dessert. I wonder how the regular habitants stay so slim cause my clothes are getting a little tight in the waist and hip area. I wish it would go to my boobs. I wonder what Edward prefers on a woman. I bet he'd say he doesn't have one, but I bet 'Masen' is a butt man. I hope so, because I have no boobs to speak of, but I have a pretty nice ass if I do say so myself.

My fingers trace my lips absently. Now, that _was_ a surprise. I knew I was pushing it when I jumped on him, but I was in the moment. I didn't expect him to kiss me and I definitely didn't expect him not to be sorry about it. I chance a glance at Carlisle who is as stony-faced as ever. He's a handsome man but I bet he'd be gorgeous if he ever smiled. Looking around at the family photos, I decide it's me that is making him have gray hair and wrinkles. At least, that's what my dad always accuses me of.

Emmett startles me out of my thoughts as he unceremoniously plops down next to me. "How's it hanging, Bells?"

"A little to the left, Em," I joke. "Thanks for asking."

Without a word, he slips me his phone. I look down and almost choke.

I scroll through picture after picture of Edward and I from earlier today. There's even a video and articles with hundreds of comments already. I don't bother reading them- I never do.

"That was fast," I sigh.

"You can bet your sweet ass, His Highness has already seen then. I saw Marcus make a beeline towards his office about an hour ago. I may or may not have heard glass breaking."

I look at Em's face. "You eavesdrop now?"

"I'm a publicist. Of course, I eavesdrop," he scoffs.

"I wonder where Edward is." Now, I'm anxious.

"You need to prepare yourself for the fact that he might be dead."

I roll my eyes as he laughs quietly.

"So, he kissed you huh?"

I smile just a little. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting it."

Em side eyes me and snorts. "You leapt into his arms and wrapped your legs around him and you weren't expecting it. I call bullshit."

"A girl can hope." I pause. "Maybe, I should back off. He's obviously in between a rock and a hard place and I'm only making it worse."

"Maybe you're making it better."

"Have you met that man's father?" I joke.

"Rosie says she saw Edward smiling yesterday. She said he never really does that unless he has to. You know for photo ops and appearances."

"Rosie?"

I swear to God, I see a blush. Interesting.

"How's that going?"

"At a snail's pace so if you could wait on the backing off bit for just a little while…"

"Noted."

"Thanks."

Edward appears then and gives me a small smile then wanders off towards his mother who smiles up at her eldest like he hung the moon.

Carlisle stands up and everyone takes notice as the chatting ceases.

"Now that everyone has _finally_ arrived, I would like to announce that we will have two guests for dinner. Marcus if you will…"

Marcus puffs out his chest and stands up straight. "Announcing Lady Kathryn Denali from London."

"Oh shit." Em murmurs behind me. I catch Edward's eyes and there is panic there. Poor guy. I feel for him.

"And announcing Mr. Charles Swan from Washington state."

Fuck me.

***TAP***

Dinner is entertaining. Well, not to me. To me, it's straight up shit. Em, however, is very entertained as he tries and fails miserably to hide his amusement. Let me lay out the seating chart for you. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Charlie, Me, Edward then Kate and back to Carlisle, who is also enjoying the shit out of this.

It's like a script straight out of some dark comedy I'd never be caught dead in. Except I'm the star opposite a very shrewd nemesis.

"Want to tell me why I was _encouraged_ to come all the way over here to talk some sense into you?" Charlie asked, his voice low. "I tried to tell them there wasn't any _sense_ in that, but they obviously don't know you like I do."

His chuckle makes me smile.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this," I sigh then take a gulp of my wine.

Charlie shrugs. "I needed to take some vacation time anyway." He cuts into his steak then points his knife towards the other side of me. "I gotta tell ya, Bells, pretty boy doesn't seem your type. You tend to like em a little more laid back. He's so tense he could be confused for one of those fancy statues that seem to be all over this place."

He isn't wrong. I can feel the tension radiating off of him, so I've been careful not to touch him because the Queen wannabe already has her hands all over him and every time she touches him, he jumps. I think if I add anything to the mix, poor Edward would have a heart attack. Although part of me wants to slam his head into his plate for his lack of… everything. He hasn't said a word- against his father or otherwise.

But before I can do that, King Konstipation, decides now would be the time to exchange pleasantries.

"So, Mr. Swan, my people tell me you are in law enforcement."

Charlie, not at all comfortable with the spotlight, slowly chews his food and shifts in his seat. "Yes, I'm the police chief of Forks."

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't enjoy it."

"Are any of your people… how do I say it… at a higher station than you are?"

Charlie slowly wipes his mouth and settles back in his seat, adopting what I call his detective face- impassive and just a little… bitchy. I know it well, because I got it from him.

"Actually, yes. Bella is at a 'higher station' than I am. She a very talented, widely successful actress and philanthropist."

Kate makes a strangled laughing sound and I cut my eyes towards her direction.

Charlie's jaw tenses but keeps his eyes on Carlisle.

"Her relationship with my son is not appropriate and sadly can't continue. Nothing against your daughter but she isn't suitable for my son."

"You mean good enough. You think my daughter isn't good enough for your precious prince."

"I've offended you and that wasn't my intention, Mr. Swan."

"Wasn't it though?" His expression is cool as he looks at the king.

"No, of course not. I thought Bella might miss you, so I brought you here to see her."

"No, you brought me here to take her back with me. It's obvious by your shenanigans with Lady Botox over there that you don't approve of my Bella. And that is your right. But it's my right as her father to stick my foot up your royal ass if you keep disrespecting her." He scoots his chair back and stands up. "I don't make my daughter's decisions for her. She can take care of herself and does a damn fine job at it." He looks softly down at me. "She always has. But as far as who is good enough for who, I would say that your son is not good enough for Bella. He hasn't said a word in her defense since I showed up. He is just sitting there like a whooped puppy while that desperate woman on the other side of him feels him up. If I did have any say in my daughter's life, I would tell her to run far _far_ away from this situation. But I don't. However, I do have a say in whether _I_ stay here or not." He leans down and kisses my cheek. "Call me later. I'm gonna stick around for a couple of days and make sure you're okay."

I close my eyes and breathe in his comforting smell- a mixture of Irish Spring and Old Spice- and keep my tears at bay.

"Okay," I whisper back as I watch him leave.

I turn back and find Em's eyes. He winks at me. I am so very grateful for the two men in my life that I can always count on.

Everyone else's eyes are looking anywhere other than at me or Carlisle. Except for Kate who is loudly complaining about my father's insults towards her.

"I do not use Botox," she huffs. "I am far too young for that."

I look at Edward who is just looking down at his food. My dad is right; he does resemble a whooped puppy. What am I even doing here?

"Of course, you don't," Esme says, always the placator.

That's it.

"Oh, please. We all know she's been nipped and tucked more than a turkey at Thanksgiving. Her boobs are obviously fake, no one's nose is that perfect and you could land an airplane on her forehead."

Stunned silence for the second time that night.

"Why I never!" Lady Kate huffs as she clutches her necklace like some sort of deranged southern belle.

"Oh, Kate, I am sure there is not much you haven't done so spare me." I throw my fancy cloth napkin on my full plate. "I'm suddenly not very hungry. Please excuse me. Good night."

As I walk away much like my father did just minutes ago, I realize with startling clarity that I may be in way over my head.

Carlisle- 1

Bella- 1

 **Don't you just love Charlie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Everyone seems to think Edward is a spineless twat. I don't disagree at this point. However, to be fair we do need to hear from him, don't you think?**

 **I have outlined the rest of this story and know exactly where I am going with it. Lord, help us all.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 12**

 **EPOV**

I feel like I am in an underwater tunnel; all sounds and brain activity muted. I'm rattled. Torn, really. When I first started this ruse, it was with the goal of manipulating my father to bend to my will. Bring an unsuitable woman before him then I would be free to marry who I thought would be more suitable for the attributes I had to meet. Fairly simple, right?

But as the more 'suitable' woman is practically mauling me where I sit and acting as if she is entitled to be here, I have completely forgotten that Bella is being left to defend herself, but not before her father did. I have never seen a commoner shut my father down as effectively as Mr. Swan did. And I deserved the insult he hurled at me. He is right, after all.

But still, I remained silent even as Bella mimicked her father and put Kate and my parents in their place, at their table, in their palace.

But it isn't until Emmett stands up and slams his hands down on the table, rattling the china and silver, that I snap out of my fog.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yells at me. "You bring her here to this three-ring circus telling her you will protect her from the big bad wolf and you just leave her hanging out to dry. Now, Bella has no trouble standing up for herself, but I have half a mind to beat the shit out of you and your father. I'm taking her out of here immediately even if I have to drag her ass out." He takes a deep breath. "She sees something in you but right now, I have no idea what it is but I'm sure as hell not sticking around to find out."

He strolls out of the room where both Swans had exited only minutes ago.

"Is dinner here always so barbaric?" Kate asks.

"Oh, shut up, you entitled brat," Rose exclaimed in the fourth outburst of the night. "I would marry my brother myself if it meant you never got near him again and that's illegal _and_ disgusting!" She then looks at me. "Fix this!" She hisses.

I take Kate's hand in mine. She grins, shooting Rose a victorious smile. "You are perfect in many ways for the royal life but you're not what I'm looking for any longer. I hope you find happiness somewhere else, but it won't be with me. I'm sorry."

She yanks her hand from mine and stands up trying to tower over me, I guess. I let her for now.

"How dare you lead me on! I've been prepping all my life for this role and you are not going to take it away from me. I let you have my body and I will end you if you proceed with this foolishness."

"First of all, if I remember correctly you offered yourself up on a gold platter and secondly, this is not a 'role'. This is my life and I won't share it with someone who thinks otherwise. Also, this is not the eighteen hundreds, Kate. I won't be shot for taking you to bed. You practically have a revolving door installed in your bedroom as it is. Marcus, please escort Lady Kathryn out."

He does so, with a disdainful look at me, Kate bitching all the way out. But it is nothing compared to the look my father is giving me.

"Edward…"

"If you value me at all, you will not speak another word. You want to talk about my behavior but what about yours? You just insulted two guests- one of which _you_ had brought here. Your interference is unwanted and unwarranted."

"This is my home and I will not have you…"

"You're right. This is your home, so I shall take my guests and leave."

"Edward, please," my mother beseeched.

"Mother, I love you with all my heart, but I will not stand by and allow this to continue. I have already done enough damage with my continued silence. I will be in touch once I get settled back at Nottingham. That's my home anyway."

There is more to be said but I leave it and exit, though in much less dramatic fashion than Bella.

I hurry towards her suite hoping she hasn't left the actual palace.

 *****TAP*****

I find her in her room, the door ajar as she packs her things. I sense a sadness and I know I am to blame for it.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say.

Not one to shy away, she looks dead at me. "Why? It worked out perfectly for you." I don't sense any sarcasm but I know there should be some.

I plop down on the couch, suddenly very exhausted. "Not blood likely. That woman is a lunatic. I feel slightly violated at the moment."

Bella presses her lips together, but I can see the mirth rising in her eyes. Those beautiful, expressive eyes. Then she snorts. And not a delicate snort but a pig-like sound that is very out of place in the palace of pomp and circumstance.

Then we are both laughing; her at my words and me at her snorting.

"Oh my God, Edward. She's horrible," she gasps out.

"I know," I groan. "She wasn't like this before."

"No woman is irritating when she is flat on her back… or with her legs in the air… or on her hands and knees," she points out.

I blush because she's not wrong.

"I let lust rule my conscience."

"No, you let your dick rule your brain."

"Such crudeness, Miss Swan," I mock gasp.

She shrugs, making no apologies. Not that she needs to.

Something else occurs to me. "Oh God, your father must hate me!"

"Well, you aren't his favorite person at the moment, but I have a feeling your father is higher on his shit list than you are."

"However, you are the highest on my shit list right now," Emmett interjects as he strides into the room, setting his bags down and heading towards Bella's. "Why aren't you finished packing, Bells?"

"Emmett…" she starts.

"No. I am checking you out of the Bates Motel and we're going back to the States with Charlie."

"Em…" I interject but his glare silences me. He is a rather large intimidating male.

"Oh, so you do know how to talk? It's fucking miracle!"

"Emmett McCarty, sit your ass down for a minute," Bella orders. "We will go but give me a moment or two, okay?"

He softens ever so slightly, and I know it's because he loves her. I'm beginning to think it is impossible not to love Bella in some way. He sits down but I can tell he's on guard to swoop her up and carry her off if I so much as blink.

Satisfied, Bella turns to me. "I do have to leave here. It's so toxic for me. I know I said I'd help you, but everything has changed, and I don't even know what I am supposed to be doing."

"Neither do I. Well, that's not entirely true. I have a proposition for you."

"Fuck, no. Bella, get your shit. We are out of here."

"Emmett, please listen to me." I plead.

"No, because the last time I listened to you, this happened. You just let that gold digging whore shit all over my Bella. And you did nothing. So, fuck your proposition."

"Emmett, last I checked I was a grown ass woman perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Now, shut up for a minute and let me hear him out. Then we can go."

"Thank you. I agree that you need to leave. This is no place for you and I don't mean that derogatively. You're right. It's a toxic environment and I'm so very sorry to have brought you here. I'm leaving as well. I have a place of my own. Nottingham Cottage. It's located on the Kensington Palace grounds. It's small- with only three bedrooms but I promise you'll love it."

Bella blinks, obviously confused. "You want us to stay at your place? I was thinking a hotel or something."

"I was, too," Emmett says.

"Bella, I really want to get to know you, for real. No pretenses. No ploys. Just you and me… and Emmett getting to know each other better." I pause. "That didn't sound right."

"Dude, I don't swing that way so I'm gonna hafta say no to that charming offer."

"You like my sister, right? This will give you more time with her."

He narrows his eyes at me. "You are using Rosie to get what you want now?"

"Rosie? Oh, I love it. I shall call her that from now on. And yes, whatever works. Bella?"

She chews on her luscious lips and I swear I can see the wheels turning in her head. "Charlie won't like it."

"Emmett will be there because of 'Rosie' and we can ask Charlie to stay around for a few days and he can come over for dinner one night. Give me a chance to make a better impression." I grab her hand, which startles her. "Please, give me a chance to get to know you. That's all I want."

"You know this can't go anywhere so why would… why should I do this? It's only asking for trouble," she whispers.

"Because I'm not ready to let you go yet," I answer honestly.

She looks deep into my eyes, neither of us blinking. Finally, she nods. "Okay. Let's go."

I smile and rush to my feet. "Give me a few minutes and we can leave."

I nod to Emmett, trying to ignore his warning glare and rush out of the room.

I don't know what I'm doing but I know it's the right thing. I just hope it doesn't come crashing down around all of us.

 **Better late than never, right? I'm talking about the update and Edward…**

 **Nottingham Cottage does exist. It is the home of Harry and Meghan. However, it only has two bedrooms but I didn't think Em would like to shack up with Edward... I am posting a link to the cottage in my FB group, Bitter Harpy Fanfiction.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I could make thousands of excuses but I can only try to do better with updating in a more timely manner. My Apologies.**

 **Any mistakes are mine, per usual.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 13**

 **BPOV**

I finish unpacking my belongings in yet another one of Edward's guest room dressers and sigh.

What the hell am I doing?

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?"

I turn to roll my eyes at Emmett. "I have no fucking idea."

"Look, I know you have a hard on for this guy but we both know it can't go anywhere. So why are you wasting your time?" Trust Em to get right to the heart of the issue.

I sag down on my borrowed bed.

"I don't know. I know I like him. I know he is so much more than he realizes. I could be good for him, you know?"

"No, I don't know. This isn't a fairy tale, Bella. He isn't going to sweep you off your feet and make you his princess. You can't save him from his life." He softens at the look on my face and he sits down next to me.

"I don't mean to be harsh, but my job is to protect you- all of you. And I can't do my job if you keep giving in to this guy's whims."

"I just want to see where this goes."

"It's gonna go nowhere and then you'll be devastated."

"I'll be fine. And what are you doing with 'Rosie'?"

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not the same at all."

"Oh, so you aren't getting to know her?"

"Yes. I am, but not like that. I have no interest in becoming tabloid fodder."

"Neither do I! So, what, you gonna take her down to the neighborhood 'Cum and Go'?"

Now, we're both pissed. Standing nose to nose and spitting out words at each other.

"I would never disrespect her like that so take. That. Back." He demands.

"No. You are implying that I'm staying to fuck up the royal family and you want to get all pissed when I throw it back at you? You call her Rosie for fuck's sake. No one has ever called Princess Rosalie that and she lets you? Obviously, she likes you in a way that is 'most unsuitable for the King's only daughter'. And it seems to me with your blatant defense of her that you like her as well. So, cut the shit, Emmett. You're as fucked as I am. Admit it."

"No!"

"Er… is everything alright in here?"

Edward loiters at the door, concern making the lines of his eyes crinkle.

Em glares at me one last time before turning on his heel. "Everything is just peachy, Prince Charming."

I roll my eyes at his theatrics. I'm the actress here, asshole. I school my features as I respond to Edward.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Just a disagreement."

I can see he doesn't believe me but I also know he won't prod.

"Are you hungry?" He asks instead.

"I could eat." I'm starving. It's not like I could eat anything at the disastrous dinner earlier.

He beckons me to follow him and as I do, he asks," What exactly is a Cum and Go?"

 *****TAP*****

About an hour after I bitch his question, cause there is no way in hell I am answering _that_ , we are settled on his no doubt expensive couch eating. I have to admit when he said food, I thought he meant some kind of fancy cuisine but instead consists of chips, dip, cube cheese and fruit. He was so adorable setting this big ass dining room table with the food he 'prepared'.

What's more adorable is the look on his face when I insist we eat in front of his freaking amazing mounted flat screen. His 'but we don't eat in front of the telly' was overruled with my 'but I do and I'm your guest'. Good manners won out and we are currently watching an episode of _The Crown_. What's more _more_ adorable is his look of baffled amusement at watching a show based on his family. I keep hushing his muttering about 'that isn't completely accurate' and 'this is made up for theatrical purposes'.

I finally turn it off, tossing the remote on the marble coffee table for effect. Gently tossing. That thing probably costs several thousands.

"Hey! I was watching that."

"There wasn't any watching being done. You wouldn't stop talking. You're one of those people who talk the whole way through a movie, aren't you?"

"I do not." Then he seems to reconsider. "Okay, maybe I am."

"Total deal breaker," I joke.

"Oh, that's a deal breaker? So, it's okay for my family to completely disrespect you, but me nattering through an episode on the telly is your break off point? That makes sense."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I knew what I was getting into… kind of. It's not like it's forever."

He looks contemplative. "I meant what I said. I want to see where this goes."

"Nowhere," I reply simply. "Well, nowhere good anyway."

"Emmett is wrong. I think we could be good together," he objects.

"So, you did hear the whole conversation." Busted.

"Well, not all but you were screaming at each other and this is a pretty small house." A pause. "Will you two be alright?"

"Em and I?" He nods. "Yeah. This is just how we are. He's like the brother I never asked for and got anyway. He's worried, justly so."

"I won't hurt you."

"You can't promise that, Edward. There is a lot at stake here."

"Like what? My father. He's nothing."

"He's the King of the England. You're his predecessor. That's some pretty big nothing."

"You know being king is not what I want." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"So, what, you just gonna abdicate the throne? For what?"

"For you." He sits up straight and grabs my hands. I blink spastically.

"Oh, no. You don't get to do something like that which obviously you have wanted to do for some time and say it's for me. No way in hell. Your father would throw me to the lions that may or may not be in your dungeon."

"You're being ridiculous. We don't have lions. My family prefers Corgis. He could probably rustle up a shooting squad though," the bastard looks thoughtful. I jerk my hands from him and scoot my ass several feet away.

"All jokes aside…"

"I'm not joking," I interrupt.

"I think I have the right to explore this option," he finishes.

I raise my eyebrow.

"So, I'm an option?"

"That came out wrong."

"Ya think?"

"Ugh!" He scrubs his hands over his face which is showing some delicious stubble which I may or may not want to lick. But I digress, as I'm supposed to be outraged right now. "Nothing I say is right."

"You do tend to put your foot in your mouth," I agree.

"It's you! I'm not this way with anyone else."

"How very lucky for me," I reply, sardonically. "But I'm sure it's because no one has ever told you no before."

"Well, some people would think they were very lucky. I mean, me being a prince and all. And my father tells me no all the time, which is why we're currently here in this position."

"True but yeah, you don't impress me."

He grins. "I know. I think that's one of the main things I adore about you. You don't care about any of this."

I look around. "This is all window dressing. You… right now… sitting here with me, guard down, laughing. That's who I met that first night. That's who I'm here for."

"What do you mean?"

Okay, here goes.

"I'm not here for Edward. I'm here for Masen."

"They're the same person, Bella."

"No, they're not. Edward has a stick up his ass. He's arrogant and sometimes oblivious to my feelings. Masen is… he's sweet and kind. He laughs wholeheartedly and he knows how to relax."

"That makes absolutely no sense. And my guard was merely down because you belted me with a shoe. Also, it's rather confusing talking about myself in third person, I'll have you know."

"And this is one of the times when Edward and Masen intertwine. It gives me whiplash."

"You sound certifiable."

"Meh, wouldn't be the first time someone called me crazy," I shrug.

Edward just sits back looking slightly stunned at the turn our conversation has taken. Good. God knows, I've been out of my element for days now.

Just then, Emmett returns. He takes a look at both of us. "What did you do to him?"

"What makes you think I did something?" I ask, belligerently.

"He looks dumbfounded and you look smug."

I wipe the smugness off my face and glare at him.

"Where have you been?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Not at the neighborhood Cum and Go," he snaps. Still touchy, I see.

I just wait.

"I was with Charlie."

"You tattling cock sucker," I hiss.

That snaps Edward out of his daze. "I didn't realize you were gay, Emmett. Hmmm, I could've sworn my sister had you gob smacked."

A loud laugh escapes and I slap my hand over my mouth at Emmett's look of pure bewilderment.

"I'm not gay, Edward. Your 'girlfriend' here just has a potty mouth. And I'm not sure what Bella has told you but Rose hasn't smacked me."

"No, gob smacked. It means… never mind." He rubs his temples. "I suddenly have a headache and I'm quite knackered so I'm going to go to bed now." His eyes bore into mine. "We _will_ talk more tomorrow. Good night. Try not to kill each other in my absence."

"That's a tall order there, Prince," I mutter.

Emmett tiredly drops into the seat that Edward vacated and rests his head on the back cushion. "Man, this couch is comfortable." He lolls his head towards me. "What was with the heavy faces?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Bella, I love you and I am only looking out for you. I don't agree with any of this but no matter what, I'll always have your back."

I reach over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you."

We're comfortably silent for a while, in a way only Em and I can be with each other.

"He wants to abdicate and says he will do it for me."

Em whistles lowly. "Wow. Heavy is the head that _doesn't_ wear the crown."

"I'm a convenient excuse for something he wants to do, long before I ever threw that damn shoe at him. We haven't even begun to scratch the surface of what we could or could not be with each other. I will not be his scapegoat," I scowl.

"I don't think he means it like that. I think he's getting way ahead of himself but you represent freedom to him."

"Maybe."

"What did you say to stun him like that?"

"I told him I wasn't here for him. That I was here for Masen."

"Come again?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, they're one and the same."

"Not entirely."

"Yes, entirely. Masen was just some name he gave so you wouldn't know who he was. It was always Edward and you sound bat shit crazy right now. If I were him, I'd run far far away."

"Oh, so now he needs to run away from me. Earlier, it was I needed to run away from him. Make up your damn mind."

He's silent for a moment.

"You're right."

"I know," I pause. "Wait. About what?"

"I like Rosie. In a way that is totally unsuitable for the King's only daughter."

"No shit, Sherlock."

We both laugh.

"By the way, I love you, too, Em."

"What are we going do, Bells?"

"Hell, if I fucking know."

We both sigh.

"Let's get some rest," Emmett suggests. "I'm suddenly quite 'knackered', myself. You coming?"

"No, I'm just gonna watch some more 'telly'."

"We sound like morons, Bella."

He dodges the throw pillow I toss and laughs his way out of the living room, waving off my "you're the moron!"

And then it's just me, alone with only my thoughts to keep me company.

Guess it's better than nothing, but it's far from peaceful.

 **Things start happening faster for our Prince and Actress next few chapters. Hope to have another chapter done by next week. I'll take any motivation y'all can send my way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Normally you would have EPOV this chapter but he's in timeout right now. He's needs to think about what he's doing for a hot minute. He's got everyone really confused.**

 **Thanks to JulesColes3 whose review really helped me. Y'all have her to think for this chapter.**

 **All mistakes are mine, as always. I have a wonderful beta but I'm an impatient whore who can't wait so overlook any errors please.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 14**

 **BPOV**

"Pick out a dress. It's just a garden party." I helpfully suggest to my personal stylist.

Carmen shoots me a dirty look, one of many since she got here.

"It's not just a garden party, Bella. It's a royal garden party at Buckingham Palace for sobbing out loud. The King and Queen only throw a handful of these per year. And you have the golden ticket! You shouldn't have waited to fly me here."

"I had it under control, Carmen."

"I saw what you wore when you got off that plane, you shameful hussy. And you ignored all my texts so I'm still pissed about that."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

She starts rifling through the hanging garment rack. "Only because you pay me," she sniffs.

I sit back, thumbing through one of many magazines this place has on automatic delivery. Edward and I haven't been on the front cover in a couple of weeks but that was all about to change with the sudden reminder for him and invitation from him to me of some garden party his family was throwing.

Alice offered to help but I am Bella Swan and I do have an arsenal at my disposal. And I really need to distance myself from the rest of the royal family. I _was_ doing so well until this came up. So, I finally returned Carmen's many attempts to reach me. She says she knew I needed her for this and I say she was just being a nosy bitch. We're both probably right.

She finally narrowed the choices down to five.

This was our system. She went through all the outfits sent to us by designers- this time all British. Apparently, that was a thing… and narrowed them down to three with two on standby in case I hated them all. Which is rare, but there are certain things I won't wear and dress number one was one of them.

"Nope. I refuse to wear orange. Are you still jetlagged?"

She threw it aside then brought out a pretty green fitted dress. It had pockets, so I didn't hate it at all.

"Maybe."

"Might be too casual though," Carmen mused.

"It's a garden party not an invitation to the White House."

Carmen muttered some choice Spanish words under her breath. I have no doubt she was cursing me to the depths of hell.

Next was a lace nude knee-length. "Too blah."

Carmen sighs. "Okay, so maybe the green."

"Let's see the back-ups."

She brings out a cream-colored silk sleeveless dress. Pretty but no. I shake my head.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Sleeveless. The royals do _not_ like my ink."

"Blowhards," she mutters. She has more ink than I do.

"Okay, last one." She holds up a knee length pleated baby pink dress. Long sleeved, square neckline, youthful but not indecent.

"Why was that one in the back up and not that orange monstrosity?"

"I like to keep you on your toes. So, the pink?"

"I need to try it on but yeah. Shoes?"

"Nude," she picks them up and shows me, then rummages through some boxes stacked behind the clothing. "Okay, now let's talk hats."

"Hats? No, I don't do hats."

She peeks out from where she is. "You are in England. They wear hats to everything during the day but none at night, I think."

"I hate hats," I grumble.

"Well, I hate I am in this position. It's ten o'clock in the morning with a two o'clock showtime."

"This isn't a theater production."

She levels a scathing look at me. "You sure about that?"

I roll my eyes but remain quiet.

"That's what I thought. Now, hats."

 *****TAP*****

Once again, I am baffled by the person staring back at me in the mirror.

"Perfect," Carmen nods satisfactorily.

"I look like Bella Barbie," I grumble.

"You look proper."

"My point exactly."

Weird shaped pink hat- check. Thank God, it doesn't resemble a vagina.

Hair straightened and sleek- check.

Pink Jenny Packham dress – check.

Nude Louboutin's- check, check.

I frown.

"If you didn't like it, why did you pick it? Wear the sleeveless. Change it up."

I turn around to face Carmen. I really need to talk to someone with estrogen.

"So, Edward wants to abdicate."

"Random, but wow."

"Yeah, and he's being really immature about it. Kind of obnoxious to be honest." I cross the room and sink down _slowly and carefully_ on the couch in the corner of my room. "I don't think he has thought this through and he really is way too old to be this rebellious."

Carmen laughs.

"What do you find funny about this?"

"You. You're funny." I bitchface her but she continues anyway. Obviously, I am losing my effectiveness. "He's not that much older than you and you are nothing if not rebellious."

"How so?"

"That trilogy you did. The powers that be asked you to please not cut your hair and you do anyway for an independent. Which is fine but then you complained about that damn wig constantly during shooting and press. Dress code for a fashion show says wear a cutting-edge pantsuit from their selection. You wear the blazer and that's it. Please be cautious where you put your ink the studio says. Ink is visible with certain clothes." She sighs and comes to sit next to me. "You are the nicest, kindest person I know but when someone tells you to do something you don't want to do, you rebel."

"But I'm not a prince," I point out.

"I would hope not seeing as you have a vagina. That's not the point at all. It doesn't matter who you are or what you do. Rebellion is rebellion."

"Fine. You've made your point now let me make mine."

She waves her hand at me to continue.

"I think he sees me as a convenient scapegoat which I refuse to be. And I think all he sees is the micromanaging part of his responsibilities."

"Well, they are called responsibilities for a reason."

"I'm not sure he really sees how much good he can do with his title. So, I've made a decision." I pause for dramatic effect.

Carmen rolls her eyes.

"Right. I am going to help him be the best prince and future king he can be."

Total silence.

"So…"

"What do you know about being a good royal?"

"Well, nothing but I do know about philanthropy. It's more than just making appearances for the sake of being seen or writing a check, so you can be among a list of donors. It's about connecting with the people and making them know you hear them even if you can't fathom being in their position. When we went to that hospital, he waved and smiled like he was a talking bobblehead. He needs to get down on the floor with me and get dirty."

Carmen smirked.

"Not like that! I'm talking about homeless and sick people and you want to get all pervy."

"Okay, so you want to teach him the wonderful part of his position. And you think you are going to accomplish that by dressing like Princess Barbie and showing him the error of his family's ways?"

"Haven't really figured that out yet. I'm gonna play by ear."

"Yeah, cause that's working out so well for you so far."

"You really are a wench, you know that?"

"Your point being…"

"My point is he doesn't know me well enough to have strong feelings for me. He keeps changing his plans so much, it gives me whiplash. The only end in sight to him is to abdicate. He's trying to run away from his problems. Seeing how cold his father is, I can't much blame him, but I also can't have this shit on my conscience either. Can you imagine? 'The Actress That Destroyed the Royal Legacy'. Details at six."

"If I may interject, that kiss shows he is feeling something."

"It was a great kiss but the only one so far." I frown.

"He hasn't kissed you again? Do think he did it just for show?"

"No. He's not cruel, he's just oblivious to anyone else's feelings but his own. I think at that moment in time, he stopped thinking and just felt. Not as the prince, not as the king's son but as Edward."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck but word to the wise; keep your damn panties on."

"You have such a way with words, Carmen."

"Yes, I do but now I must bid you a farewell and go sleep off this jetlag at my hotel. I'm on standby if you need me."

"Do I need to call you a driver?"

"Nope, already arranged for one with your credit card," she grins as she grabs her purse and laughs her way out of the room.

As the British would say, _Cow_.

I look at my gold wrist watch and see it's almost showtime.

Ugh, I mean time to go.

It's not a show anymore. It's become something very serious.

I came here to help him, now I'm here to save him from himself. Tall order for an actress from small town Washington.

And I know at the end of this, I will be heartbroken and, on a plane, back to America, but I know deep down it's a small price to pay. Anything is better than the alternative.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow at all the inspiration that the royal wedding has supplied to me. Unfortunately, life had other ideas in the form of a motorcycle wreck involving my husband. He'll live (if I don't kill him in the next two months that he is crippled) but it is going to take up some of my time as he is in a cast and must stay off his left leg indefinitely. So please be patient as I find the time to devote to y'all.**

 **EPOV will hopefully be next chapter but Bella is a wordy little bitch.**

 **The American Princess Chapter 15**

 **BPOV**

His hand is firmly on my waist and his head dips just low enough for his breath to wash over my ear and subsequently, my neck. "I promise to be as quick as I can with this."

I turn my head minutely to where our lips are millimeters from each other. "I'll be fine," I murmur. One side of his mouth lifts in that smirk that I adore before he straightens up as we approach his family. He has duties to attend to. Duties I now intend to fully support. He must stand in a line with the others and 'receive' their guests. Not quite sure how that works but judging from the look on the king's face, I won't be received as warmly as everyone else.

"Edward," he says, his voice devoid of any emotion. He completely looks through me as if I'm not even here.

"Father."

Then it's a battle of wills as they have some sort of royal staring contest which thankfully is broken by the queen.

"We have quests arriving and I will not have you acting out of sorts. Carlisle, smile. Edward, please come and stand next to me."

They do as told with no complaining.

"Bella, you look lovely. This might take just a little while but a few yards that way are some benches, so you don't have to stand while waiting for Edward."

I excuse myself and wander away, taking note of the bench but looking around curiously at the garden which looks vastly different than it did the last time I visited the grounds.

There are different flowers all varying in colors and size. Several water fountains have been added along with white chairs and marble curved benches. There are three very long blue and white striped tent-like buildings with columns holding them up. There are several tables standing on red carpets. The tables contain what looks like food and drink. It's a very high end set up.

I aimlessly walk around as the grounds fill up with people dressed much like me. They look at me, their eyes filled with curiosity, but no one speaks.

I fit in, but I don't fit in.

Story of my life.

I settle down on the bench that Esme originally pointed out and wait patiently. Suddenly a shadow appears above me and I look up eagerly for my prince, a smile gracing my face. It leaves as quickly as it appears and I immediately school my features into a look of bored disinterest.

"Oh, it's you. I see they let any old riff raff in here," I greet my unwanted guest.

James leers down at me in that way of his that always gives me the creeps.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you."

"I'm a guest of Edward's," I shrug.

"He, too, will get tired of you."

I stand up, my heels allowing me height I don't normally possess, but it's enough to have an inch or two on him.

"Well, now, that implies you've had me. And we both know that isn't true, Lord Farquaad," I taunt, using the nickname that sends him into a flying rage. The last time I called him that was the night that is tabloid fodder to this day.

His entire demeaner changes. Gone is the smarmy jackass and in his place is my harasser. Fists clenched, lips pursed, body rigid. His eyes flame with hatred towards me.

"You just can't stand that I wasn't a member of your casting couch. Unfortunately for you, your stature suggests that you may be lacking in a certain area," I look down in the general direction of his crotch. "Don't want no short, short man…" I quietly sing while keeping my regal smile.

He takes a menacing step closer but blood red fingernails curl around his arm. They are attached to another unwelcome face this evening.

"Lady Kathryn," I acknowledge her evenly. We lock eyes, a move reminiscent to Carlisle and Edward earlier.

She sneers. I smile.

"I love your outfit,' I compliment her.

She preens for a moment for she just can't help herself.

"That shade of desperation looks perfect on you."

Her eyes narrow and for the second time, I feel like someone might strike me tonight.

"Is everything alright here?"

I internally sigh in relief. Finally.

"Edward," I greet, happily.

I lean my mouth close to his ear, much like he did to me. It's oddly intimate, which is what I was going for. "How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected." He smiles warmly at me then ever the consummate gentlemen, he looks to our company.

"Kathryn." A tightening of his jaw. "James." His hand tightens on my waist. "I'm sorry but I have many people to introduce my date to. Have a lovely time."

He then places my hand in the crook of his elbow and leads me away.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and the wolves descend."

"That was more than a few minutes. I was bored out of my mind," I laugh.

"I know, I'm sorry. It comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

"I know. I'm joking. I'm used to waiting around on set in between scenes. Next time, I'm bringing one of my smutty books."

"Oh, I can see the headlines now. 'Princess of Porn'," he laughs.

I smile gently, "I'm no princess."

"Just as well, it's really boring."

"The clothes are pretty nice though."

He looks at me. "While I think you look very lovely tonight, I much prefer the dress you wore the night we met."

I swear to God, the things this man says that turns me into marshmallow fluff.

"Oh, and why's that?"

He leads me to a secluded bench, surrounded by vegetation and not directly in the line of sight of anyone. It reminds me of that night. We sit, and I wait for him to speak.

"It was you. This dress is not you. You're all covered, not a hair out of place."

I shrug. "It's an appropriate outfit."

He shakes his head and reaches down for my… feet?

"Um…"

"Shhh." He takes my shoes off, rubbing first my left then my right, before placing them back on the thick soft grass. "Is that better?"

"Yes," I whisper because… swoon.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I look over at him as he studiously looks anywhere other than me. "Sure. Lay it on me."

"Well, that's kind of the topic at hand."

"I'm not following."

"Why haven't you tried to kiss me?"

I do a double take. "Excuse me? Why haven't you tried to kiss me?" I shoot back to him.

"I kissed you first, so I thought I'd leave the next move up to you."

"I'm pretty sure we have never had that conversation."

"Well, I figured it was implied."

Then it dawns on me and I laugh. "Look, Prince Charming. I get that you are used to women throwing themselves at you, but I'm not like other women. I cherish communication above all else when it comes to relationships or whatever the hell this is."

"So, you're saying…"

"I'm saying that if you want to kiss me, then kiss me. You might not have realized this but I kind of dig you."

"You 'dig' me?"

His confusion is so freaking adorable.

"I'm interested in you," I interpret.

"Oh, well yeah, I knew that. You're still here despite my massive attempts to muddle this up."

I just smile and make a mental note to google 'muddle' later tonight. I'm pretty positive it means 'fuck up'.

"Don't get too cocky there, Charming. I do tend to be a masochist in situations like this."

He makes a choking noise and turns to me sharply. "You're into that?" He whispers.

"Into what?" I ask as I rack my brain for what shocking information I have apparently just divulged.

"That Fifty Shades stuff?"

What?!

Oh!

I slap my hand over my mouth to stifle my obnoxious sounding laughter complete with snorting.

He's a little red in the face when I compose myself enough to talk.

"Oh, that's just perfectly priceless. To answer your question, not really. I simply meant that I don't always know what is good for me and when to leave well enough alone. Secondly, what do you know about Fifty?"

He's blushing. "Have you read them?" I ask.

"No, I have not! I've seen the movie by accident."

And I'm snorting again. This time he is laughing with me, his eyes all twinkling and happy. "Don't you ever tell another soul."

"How do you watch a whole movie by accident?"

"Never you mind. We were talking about kissing not… that."

I lean closer to him and bat my eyelashes slowly. "But kissing can lead to… that."

He visibly swallows, and I lean back to my original position. "Anyway, I don't have an aversion to kissing you, just so you know."

He shakes his head as if to clear it, a smirk planted on his lips. And now, he leans closer until his cheek skims mine and his lips are back to my ear again.

I've never heard of an ear guy, but stranger things have happened, I guess.

"What if I told you that I wanted to kiss you, right here?"

A tilt of my head. "I'd say, go for it, if you are so inclined, Your Highness."

His eyes are locked with mine now as we are face to face. A tilt here and a tilt there and then…

My world tilts ever so slightly off its axis as his lips meet mine for only the second time. Yet, it feels so familiar. The tingles and the gentle shockwaves. The ragged breathing and the languid movement of your tongues.

And for the first time since this hairbrained situation started, I begin to wonder how I'm ever gonna give him up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, I was *insert excuses here*.**

 **Anyway, Hi. How are y'all doing?**

 **Let's just get on with it, shall we?**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 16**

 **EPOV**

"Edward, Darling. I'm so happy to see you," Mum says in that sincere way of hers. I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Edward."

"Your Highness." My tone matches his.

This is the way it has been for close to a month. Monosyllabic sentences or messages passed through our staff.

"You two. Really," Mum huffs. Father and I both frown. We do hate making her unhappy, but this can't be helped.

"Esme."

"Mum."

Wje both plead for her favor.

"Both of you sit and listen." We do, though as far away from each other we can get. Childish? Maybe. "As both of you should know, my birthday is coming up. My fiftieth. It will be a grand affair."

Okay?

She shakes her head at our bewildered expressions. "For the love of God, I want you both to be on your best behavior. So, you have two months to work this out or at least learn to pretend to not be at odds."

"Is he bringing _her_?"

"Yes, _he_ is," I bite back, in third person no less.

"Doesn't she have a job?"

"Yes, she does but that's the beauty of being an actress. Flexibility."

"Oh, I just bet she's flexible."

"Carlisle! Do not demean another woman in front of me. Especially one that your son is courting."

"Courting? Esme, he's shacking up with her. That behavior is only becoming of a prostitute. She obviously doesn't care what people think of her if she's doing it publicly."

"It's not like we're having sex on the palace grounds."

"That is not what it looked like in the rags the day after the garden party."

"Edward, you could be a little more subtle, Dear," my mum reprimands.

"Mum, I really like Bella and I think I deserve to be able to follow where this leads. Prince or no prince, I deserve that much, don't I?"

"Oh, don't you dare try to manipulate your mother. She's a commoner."

"Technically, so was Alice," I point out.

"Alice was raised by proper parents, in the proper schools and the church."

"You mean, Alice was rich."

"Her parents are divorced, she dropped out of high school to pursue her 'job' and she probably worships Satan."

"Only on Thursdays," I quip.

"You may not like me, but you will respect me, Edward. You can carry on with this charade as long as you like but when it is time to step up, you will send her packing and take your rightful place. You're excused."

"Carlisle!"

I rise. "Don't worry, Mum. Bella and I will be on our best behavior at your party." I kiss her cheek goodbye and say nothing to my father as I take my leave.

He's not the only one who can be a child.

 *****TAP*****

"So, what's on today's agenda, Charming?"

I smirk at her abbreviated nickname for me.

"A children's orphanage in Sussex."

Her smile falters slightly then she looks down at her outfit. She looks more like herself in her ensemble taking my words from the garden party to heart. A pair of tight fitting skinny jeans with a blue and white striped top with a fitted blue blazer over it. Her hair is down and shiny and she has wedges on.

I think that is what Alice calls them.

She's beautifully… Bella.

"You look stunning."

Her smile reaches her eyes again.

Our car stops, and the door opens. Marcus and his scowl has joined us for the second half of our journey.

"Your Highness."

He ignores Bella.

"Hello, Miss Swan. So nice to see you this lovely day. How are you?" Bella mocks in a dead on accurate impersonation of Marcus.

His scowl deepens.

I snort.

"Today we are visiting the new children's home which opened its door two weeks ago. There are currently forty-five children in occupancy. They have been instructed to be quiet and keep to themselves during your visit."

"But they're kids," Bella protests, interrupting Marcus.

"Your point being?" Marcus' tone is bored.

"Kids are noisy, and they touch things."

Marcus huffs. "Can you not do something with her?" He asks me.

My eyes widen, and I scoot over slightly. I do not want to get caught in this crossfire.

"Why are you asking him?" Bella spats. "If you have something to say, say it to me."

"You are meddling in _business_ that is not yours, Miss Swan, and I thank you kindly to butt out. This is royal _business_ and you are not royal, so it is not your _business_."

"You are also a commoner, Marcus, so don't for one-minute think you are better than me. Just because _you_ are paid to kiss ass, doesn't mean that _I_ am. By the way, I think you have a little something there in the corner of your mouth." She points to where it would be on herself.

"Why I never!" Marcus gasps. And he would be right. I am positive no one has ever spoken to him like that.

"Your Highness…"

I hold up my hand. "Don't you dare bring me into this. You started it by disrespecting my companion. But I ask the both of you to please put your differences aside, so we can get on with it."

"You're right. This isn't the time or place." She looks to Marcus. "I apologize. My mouth gets the better of me sometimes."

He just nods, his nose ever in the air.

I gently grasp Bella's hand and squeeze it in thanks.

The car stops once again. Marcus gets out with one last barb. "Royal women do not normally wear trousers."

"Well, as you have so kindly pointed out, I am not royal."

With one last dirty look to the both of us, he slams the door.

Trust Bella to have the last word.

I smile as I climb out then offer my hand to Bella, who takes it to join me in front of the two-story brick building.

It's a busy street and I can see Bella looking at the surroundings of the orphanage. She frowns ever so slightly but as she is always mindful of the cameras, she plants her smile on as I accompany her into the building.

A widely smiling woman is standing next to the ever-grumpy Marcus.

She curtsies to me and nods at Bella.

"I'm Amelia Davies and I am the headmistress here at The Sussex Children's Home. We currently have forty-five children with more on the waiting list. This home can occupy at least ninety children, so we are at half capacity at the moment."

"If you are only at half capacity, then why is there a waiting list?" Bella asks. Seeing Ms. Davies confused look, she hastens to add, "I'm sorry but I am new to how things might work here in the UK as opposed to the United States."

"Oh, no problem at all. We have to wait on funding and there is a lot of obstacles sometimes to getting that."

"So, not that different at all," Bella murmurs.

Ms. Davies nods then starts to lead us down the hallway to begin our tour.

"How much?"

We halt at Bella's question.

"Pardon me?" Ms. Davies asks.

"How much to fund the other forty-five?"

"Oh, well, I don't have the exact figure, but I can get it to you if you wish."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

I look to Bella in question, but she just smiles and takes my arm as a now flustered Ms. Davies begins her tour.

We leisurely walk around. Marcus tries to rush but Bella has questions- lots of questions. How much food is used here? How much are the utilities? Do they have enough bedding and clothing for the children?

By this time, I am amused, and Marcus has metaphorical steam coming out of his ears.

"There is a schedule for a reason!" He hisses at me.

"Well, what is next?"

"Theatre tonight at six. Its half past three now."

"Reschedule for tomorrow night with my apologies."

"Your Highness…"

"That will be all, Marcus."

"As you wish," he bites off as he turns on his heel, phone already to ear.

I focus back on Bella and Ms. Davies.

"-I would really like to meet them."

"Of course, Ms. Swan. Right this way."

"Oh, please, call me Bella," she smiles as this time she puts her arm through Ms. Davies' like they are long lost friends.

I follow behind silently as I couldn't get a word in edgewise if I wanted to. We come to a halt behind a set of double doors. I can hear a din behind them that only children can make- excited voices and laughter.

Ms. Davies opens the door and…. Silence.

They range in age, from four to seventeen, I've been told. All are clean and seem to be well taken care of. At least I am hoping Ms. Davies isn't Delores Umbridge in disguise.

"Children, this is Prince Edward and his companion, Ms. Bella Swan." The older children light up when Bella is introduced. Maybe the younger children will like me more but looking at Bella beaming at them, I highly doubt it. She exudes a warmth I definitely lack.

We are invited for a late tea and I accept to Bella's delight.

"I thought we had another engagement?" She asks.

"I rescheduled for tomorrow evening," I whisper back with a wink.

Now she is beaming at me. Be still my beating heart.

We have tea and Bella is hardly ever at my side as she flits from child to child- giving them one on one time and learning about them. I can see her making mental notes about each of them and occasionally typing something in her phone.

She has rejoined me and Ms. Davies.

"They are delightful. What do you all usually do now?"

"Well, it looks like high tea is on tonight's schedule. Then baths and bed."

"What do they do for fun?"

"At the moment, we do board games in here because our play room is not complete just yet."

"There's a play room?"

"Yes, through those doors there."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, but it's just an empty room at the moment."

Bella shrugs and we head to this empty room.

And it's empty with the exception of various paint cans, tools, plastic sheeting and ladders. It's obvious we are all underwhelmed.

Except Bella. Her eyes light up as she walks around the room. Then they land on me.

"Feel like getting dirty?"

She's being cheeky, and I narrow my eyes at her making her laugh.

"I'm not exactly dressed for that."

"Neither am I, but they are just clothes." She turns to Ms. Davies. "Think some of the older children would want to help?"

"Help?"

"Paint this room. I figure with at least ten of us, we could have it done by midnight."

"Are you mad?" Ms. Davies asks.

"Do I seem mad?" Bella asks, hesitantly.

"Is this instance, mad means crazy," I tell Bella.

"Oh! In that case, always. So, what do you say?"

Ms. Davies grins.

"We will be right back."

Marcus groans once she is gone.

"Princes don't paint."

"Then you can take his place."

"I don't paint."

"Then go find somewhere to sit or better yet, send someone to pick me back up around midnight." She turns to me and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later?"

"Hell no." I take off my suit coat and roll up my sleeves. "I want to paint."

"Bloody hell!" Marcus rages as he storms out of the room.

But I don't notice because she is beaming at me again.

Be still my beating heart.

 **Okay, so a couple of things. I tried to do research on UK children's homes but kept going around in circles so unless I made a glaring mistake, I will say it's fiction cause... I don't know. But any help my lovely UK friends can give me, would be awesome. PM me if you are willing to be my little research buddies.**

 **I am one of 91 talented authors in the babies at the border compilation. For those who are interested, there is a facebook group and I will be donating a WTHI futuretake and four chapters of my next fic, Scars to Your Beautiful. So if you want, check it out. Oh did I mention that there are several authors who do not write fic anymore who are part of this? I am talking jadalulu, tallulahbelle, Rochelle Allison, MrsSpaceCowboy, Lissa Bryan, Morgan and Jennifer Locklear, Sebastian Robichaud and more. Should make for some great reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please excuse my absence. I won't bore you with details, but I apologize none the less. Unfortunately, you might want to reread previous chapters, so you know what the hell is going on in this story. I hope it doesn't happen again, but I can't guarantee it won't. If you want to keep up with what's going on I have a FB group entitled… wait for it… bitterharpyfanfiction. I'm nothing if not original, I tell ya.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **TAP Chapter 17**

 **BPOV**

Time: Late.

Children: Younger ones asleep, older ones awake and helping.

Walls: almost done.

Mess: Yes.

Edward: Sleeves rolled up, shirt unbuttoned just enough, laughing with children.

Me: Blazer off, shoes off, ovaries swooning, wet in places no one can see, thank God.

Funny how a room doesn't look that big unless you're the one that has to help paint it. I realize I am the one that offered to help. I'm impulsive with my generosity and I rarely ever regret it. And I don't now but I guess in trying to pull Edward's royal scepter out of his 'arse', I didn't think about the repercussions that would have on my female parts.

He has lovely forearms. That's not something I've ever noticed on a man before. First time for everything I guess.

Speaking of first times, it is obviously the first time for Edward to paint anything, but he is earnestly trying. He stands back, checking his work and he looks at me with a proud smile. It's splotchy as hell but if he's proud of it, so am I. Besides, who else could say the Crown Prince of England painted their wall?

Marcus has returned, unfortunately. Sitting in the corner, disapproving as always. Looks at me and the children like we are gum stuck to his shiny loafers. Have you ever watched Jeff Dunham, the dude who puts his hands up puppets asses and talks for them without moving his mouth? Well, Marcus' face looks like Walter. In case you need a visual.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice Charming sneak up behind me until he grabs me playfully. Startled, I fling my hand up to… I don't know…defend myself, when I realize that I just splattered paint all over the crowned prince of England. I'm not sure who is more shocked- me or him. He swipes his hand over his face, staring at the streaks of red paint now on his hand then looks back up at me.

Now, I'm a decent actress. I can school my emotions at any time with the best of them. But this… _this_ … is way too funny. He looks like he was Victim # 2 in a generic slasher fic with a low _low_ budget.

He narrows his eyes at my snort and giggle combo and starts to close in the distance between us. So, I quickly back away but he's too fast and his arms are longer than mine and as he pulls me to him he smooshes his face on mine, effectively transferring that damn paint onto me. I shove him then sprint to where there is at least twenty feet between us. He slowly picks his paint brush up with a mischievous grin on his face, his intent clear. By now the kids have noticed our weird little standoff and they are watching us like we were a tennis match or a wand duel between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Me being the Gryffindor, of course.

I don't have much paint left on my brush and I don't know about his, but I do know I have red paint and he has blue and no matter what it's gonna make a mess. But as the adult me is thinking about collateral damage and the clean up it will entail, the child me is looking at this man grinning with this care free smile that it seems only I am honored to get to see and it takes both adult me and child Me's breath away.

So, fuck the mess.

He casts his spell… I mean, he flings his paint brush forward… first, then it's On. Like. Donkey. Kong. I am talking utter chaos as the kids join in. All I can say it I am so glad that we covered the floor first. It becomes this weird battle of girls vs boys which I am pleased about because I am the outsider here and I swore it would be me vs all of them because he's their crown prince and all.

Because all things must come to an end and because Marcus is a fuckin' killjoy, we calm down after he screams, 'Paint. Got. In. My. Hair.'

So, I turn to glare at him. "So, paint is all up in my hair, too. You ain't special."

If looks could kill, y'all.

I ignore him as I am apt to do and survey the damage. Ms. Davies has reentered, and her wide eyes are taking in the very messy children. I don't bother apologizing because these children are laughing and smiling, and I am sure that isn't a normal occurrence in their lives. She catches my eyes and I know she sees what I see so she simply claps her hands together and tells them to go clean up and get ready for bed. They all grumble good naturedly but do as she says with hugs and waves goodbye to us both.

I finally look at Charming and he is worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, a sure sign he is regretting what just took place. Well, that won't do. So, I sidle up next to him and lean my head on his shoulder and look at the wall before us which took the majority of the damage. It had been white but now had red and blue paints streaks all over it.

"I like it. Very American abstract." He looks at me, surprised. "What did you think I was going to repaint it? I think it's just fine to leave it like this."

"It looks horrible, Bella."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Charming. Besides, now every time the kids see this wall, they will remember that at least once in their lives, they were happy and full of joy. That makes this wall a priceless piece of art in my eyes."

His eyes are back on me. He lifts my hand up and brings it to his lips. "You're amazing."

"I know." I laugh then glance over at a muttering Marcus. "I think it's time to head home now. I think Marcus might turn into a pumpkin if we stay out any longer."

"Home." He smiles.

"Oh, well, your home which right now is where I'm staying." Maybe I just over stepped but the look on his face tells me I haven't.

"No, I like that you called it home."

I smile sadly but don't say anything. I've said it a hundred times before anyway.

We tell a harried Ms. Davies and several of her volunteers' good night then head out to the waiting car.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Ms. Swan." Marcus spats in a very distasteful tone.

"Actually, I am. We did good here tonight, didn't we, Charming?"

He laughs. "Those children won't forget either of us anytime soon, I don't imagine."

Marcus scoffs in that way of his but doesn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

The weather in London is about the same as Forks, in that it can go from calm and breezy to windy and rainy in a matter of seconds. Or so I'm told and the rain as we get out of car is fairly indictive of that. Marcus gets out with an umbrella which he uses to cover Edward. So, I'm left out in the rain quite literally. I shrug and follow. It's just water. I'll either melt, float or just get soaked.

Marcus doesn't say goodbye as he exits the way he entered and when Charming sees me he gets all red in the face and not because of the paint. He goes to follow but I stop him.

"Now, don't chastise him on my behalf. I'm more than competent to do that on my own. I'm a big girl. I can take it." I assure him.

But his eyes are not on me but rather my very soaked and now see through striped blouse under my jacket. I knew I should have worn a padded bra cause my nipples are elongated and visible.

I ruefully shrug out of my blazer and through it on the back of the dining room chair to dry out. I snap my fingers. "Charming! My eyes are up here! And I thought you were a gentleman. Tsk, tsk."

His eyes slowly leave the eye candy and peruse up to my face. "I don't have any idea where you came to that notion, Bella."

He steps closer to me now, lessening the gap much like earlier. And much like earlier, I step back. Back. Back. Wall.

He's in front of me now, with mere inches between us and I have nowhere to go.

"Why do you insist on running from me?" He asks.

Frankly, I have no idea, so I don't answer. I just know this probably isn't the best idea. Quiet house, dark house, charming prince, wet clothes, wet hair, wet… me, hard… him.

Yeah, he's _that_ close.

"I'm a mess. I should go clean up." I suggest weakly. He just continues to look at me, all amused. "Paint. There's paint and these is a designer shirt. I should try to save it."

"What designer?"

"I have no idea." I breathe out.

"Hmmm. Well, let me help you out of it. So, we can clean it." He starts to lift my shirt off but hesitates in case I want to stop him. He is a gentleman in that regard.

I don't. Stop him, that is. It's off me and in his hand now. I straighten up to take it to the laundry room but instead he looks from it to me then opens a lower cabinet to my left and drops the shirt in the garbage pail hidden there.

"We both know there's no saving that blouse, Bella." His thumb rubs gently on my face. He removes it then looks at the faint blue lingering from earlier.

"I must be a mess."

"You're stunning."

And here I thought I might melt in the rain. Nope, melting right here where I stand.

"May I kiss you, Bella?"

"We both know where that can lead, Charming, and I don't know if I'm ready for that." I reply honestly.

"Just one kiss." He promised.

In response, I tilt my face to his and his warm lips touch mine gently before deepening it. It goes on and on for what seems like an eternity before he stops.

"I only had one kiss. I had to make it good." He teases.

I have no excuses for what I did next. Maybe, it was lack of intimacy for way too long. Maybe it was that we were alone. Maybe it was the rain.

As I yank his lips back to mine, I knew it was simply him. Everything about him encompassed my senses. And I knew that if I cross this line, then I may never recover.

He responds instantly, both hands thrusting into my hair as his tongue thrusts into my mouth. I have hardness on both sides of me; the wall to my back and him to my front. I'm suddenly thankful for my short torso and long legs that allows that hardness to cradle itself into my most private and wettest of places.

One hand inches down to the middle of my back and before I can blink my bra goes flying into the direction of the living area.

"What the hell?"

It's like cold water drenching me for the second time that evening. We gaze at each other briefly before jerking our gaze to Emmett who was just pelted with my flying brassiere.

I wonder what this looks like to him. Me topless, my bare breasts pushed into Charming's clothed chest, looking like a drenched cat. Speaking of drenched pussy…

"We were just…" I begin.

"She got wet…" He begins.

"Oh, I'm sure she is… wet. And I know this isn't my house, but can you take that to a more private setting, so I don't have to look at my friend's rack?" He bends over to pick up my bra holding it away from him like it will chew his arm off. He chucks it on the back of the couch and goes back the way he came.

I feel Charming looking at me, but I don't… _can't_ … meet his eyes. I let myself get carried far far away from my goal.

"I'm just gonna go shower. I'm getting a little uncomfortable."

We both know I'm not talking about standing around in soaked clothes but ever the gentleman, he lets it slide. He presses a kiss to my forehead and whispers to me a good night before calmly striding to his own room leaving me to my privacy.

That's one of many things I appreciate about him. He doesn't hover.

I grab my blazer and my bra and head off to my private bathroom. Maybe a good hour's soak will cure what ails me.

Also, maybe a little shopping on Amazon. I can see my google search now.

 _Does Amazon sell chastity belts?_

No? Might have to settle for a vibrator then.

I sigh once more as I look to his closed bedroom door before continuing onto mine.

"Hey Siri? Has anyone died due to extreme horniness?"

I listen to British Siri.

"Not horny nurse. Horniness!"

Looking at the list of websites asshole gives me, I chuck my phone on the bed and sink next to it.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Interesting question." British Siri ponders.

I shoot my phone a dirty look and decide to just leave it where it is and grab a dirty romance novel.

Tonight, my fingers will just have to do.

What a sad fucking substitute.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy New Year, Harpies! Not too long of a wait for this chapter so that's an improvement. My goal is to finish this by June so here's hoping. Thanks to all of you who have made this last year great for me. I thank you for your continued support.**

 **TAP**

 **Chapter 18**

 **EPOV**

My alarm sounds off but I'm already awake. I aggressively tap the alarm off button on my phone and toss it next to me, in the space Bella should be occupying now. Instead, she is across the hall.

I contemplate relieving my painful hard on but decide against it. I'm sure she is objectified enough in her line of work without me adding to it even if she would never know.

Then again, Bella seems to be more astute than most women I have known. She's more everything than any woman I have ever known. And therein lies the problem. Nothing about us should make sense but it works. I laugh more, I smile more, I joke more than I can ever remember doing since I reached puberty.

So, what to do? Keep on or let her go. I can barely finish the last thought.

I've always been a selfish person when it comes to things I want.

And I want her too much to let her go.

There's a way to have it all and I will find it. If it's the last thing I do as the Crowned Prince of England.

And it just very well may be.

 *****TAP*****

"Bella, your bra is on securely today, right? Don't need it flying off like last night."

I clear my throat and look up to see Bella throwing a piece of toast at Emmett. He catches it and takes a bite, winking at her.

"Don't be a hater, Emmett. You know you're jealous."

Emmett looks at me and shakes his head. "He's not really my type, Bells."

"No, but my sister is." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What? No. Huh? I don't know where you got that idea from. Is it hot in here to you?" He fidgets with his shirt collar.

Bella giggles- the one that stops my heart.

"I'm just saying. Drop this and I won't proceed with my interrogation."

"No offence, but it's not you I'm worried about. It's Daddy Carl and his wicked side kick, Marcus. I see how he terrorizes Bella and I do not want to be in her size seven Manalo's."

"I can handle him." Bella assures Emmett.

"Can you though?"

"I am, aren't I?"

"Does it really not bother you?" I ask.

"The way he sees it I am taking something away from him, which I'm not. He's like a toddler with his favorite toy. The toy being you."

"I have no problem with you taking me away from him and playing with me."

Bella chokes on her tea as Emmett scrapes his chair on the floor and disappears with a 'not today, Satan'.

She dabs at the moisture dotting her blouse and smirks at me. "You're so bad."

"You have no idea how bad I can be, Bella, but I can be patient."

She smiles softly at me in thanks and throws the napkin down. "I need to go change. I can't be looking slovenly in front of the royals. Whatever would they think of me?" She teases as she gets up.

I grab her hand as she walks by and hold it until she looks at me. "You know their opinion doesn't matter, right?"

She sighs. "It doesn't matter to me, Edward. But it should matter to you." And with that, she is walking away from me for the second time in twelve hours.

 ******TAP******

"Lovely of you to have dressed up, Miss Swan," was my droll greeting from Marcus as I enter the dining room, referring to my white button up, ripped jeans and flats- the shoes, I mean, not the apartments. British words vs American words can be very confusing.

"Well, I didn't want to compete with all this opulence, Marky Mark." I start humming the song 'Good Vibrations' for good measure.

"Marcus, behave." Edward instructs.

"Roll over. Play dead. Good boy. Edward get him a treat." I taunt quietly then turn to greet Esme and Alice with a cheerful display of distant affection.

Edward snickers behind me before doing the same.

We settle in and wait for Carlisle to make his grand entrance. Cue eye roll. He sits in his normal place- at the head of the table.

We start to eat and I start stealing food off Edward's plate.

"You know we have the exact same food, right?"

"Yeah, but your tomato looks better than mine."

"Nice picture of you both on the front page of The Daily Mail this morning." Carlisle interrupts our banter.

Here we go.

"That's a kind thing you did, Ms. Swan." He continues. "You don't have to accompany my son in his charitable endeavors, but you do, and you contribute nicely. Well done."

King Daddy say what?

It's safe to say that we are all in shock.

"Thank you, Sir." I murmur graciously.

However, Edward isn't letting this go.

"Why are you being nice to her?"

Carlisle levels a censoring look towards him.

"Do you want me to make an effort or don't you? You've went on and on about how I'm being horrible to your _friend_ and when I try to play nice, you want to question me?"

Edward levels his own look towards him. This one says, 'I call bullshit'.

"Besides, you've been upholding your duties quite nicely lately. You've never been this enthusiastic about anything until recently. I'm sure the credit for that goes to Ms. Swan. And I've always given credit where credit is due."

Edward backs down. He's told me before that his father is usually fair in his dealings unless it comes to him. Of course, that could just be petulance doing the talking.

Everyone starts eating again.

I'm chatting with Alice about an up and coming fashion designer when Carlisle speaks once again.

"Ms. Swan, would you please accompany me to my office. It will only take a moment."

"Of course, Sir."

Edward stands when I do.

"Just Ms. Swan, Edward."

"No way."

"I promise to bring her back just the way she is now." Carlisle promises.

"It's okay, Charming. Like I said, I can handle him." I whisper with a smile. I grab his hand and squeeze it before following Carlisle. Marcus growls at me as I pass him.

"No treat for you, then." I wink.

His answering glare is brutal.

I think he's starting to come around.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Carlisle gestures towards the seat in front of his massive desk.

I do as he asks and lean back with my legs crossed.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Call me Carlisle."

"How about Carl?'

"How about no?"

"Oh well, worth a try." I shrug.

"Do you take anything seriously, Ms. Swan?"

"Not if I can help it. Life is serious all on its own and I find humor to be a refreshing respite from all the drama."

"I'm not in the position to adopt that frame of mind, I'm afraid."

"That sucks for you."

"As well as that may be, I have a proposition for you."

"Is this the part where you write me a check to go away?"

"Would that work?"

"No."

"I didn't think so seeing as you have acquired quite the fortune yourself. In fact, I watched one of your films last night in order to have a better understanding of you."

"Which one?"

"The one where you portray a prostitute."

"You couldn't have watched the one where I portrayed Snow White?"

"You are quite talented." He says, ignoring my question.

"Thank you. So…"

"You know this can't go anywhere…"

I sigh. "I'm getting Deja vu, here." I complaim, rubbing my now aching temples.

"But even I can acknowledge that your presence has been very good for Edward. As much as I abhor the rags, every one of the them is of the opinion that he is changing for the good. Which brings me to what I brought you in here for."

He pauses for effect.

"I want to hire you to be his consultant of sorts, but instead of paying you with money, I will pay you with the right to stay with him a little while longer."

"I'm sorry but I'm not leaving until he sends me away and I doubt you're barbaric enough to stuff me in the dungeons or physically throw my ass on a plane. Though Marcus would definitely enjoy that."

"Okay I could have worded that differently. I will continue this truce for as long as Edward plays his role correctly."

"Okay, I'll bite. What exactly would I have to do?"

"Exactly what you're doing now. Accompany him to his various duties and continue to enchant everyone you meet."

"Okay." I shrug.

"That was a rather quick decision. Shouldn't you take the time to think about it?"

"Well, as you said, I'm already doing it. And if it will make things easier for Edward, I'm all in."

He regards very carefully.

"You care about him, don't you?"

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't put up with your ornery ass."

He ignores that. "But when it's time for you to take your leave…"

"I will do what I have to do when it's time to do it." I assure him. Vague though as it may be. I may have a future career in politics. It worked for Raegan, after all. Oh wait, he got shot though. Never mind.

"Then we have an agreement?" Carl interrupt my inner monologue and stands up to extend his hand toward me.

"Yes, I suppose we do." I shake his hand but can't shake the feeling that I've just made a deal with the devil.

 **New Recs- Indelible by banner day just completed. I'm enthralled. Writing at it's best.**

 **Million Reasons by Missliss15- cheat fic but with each other not on each other.**

 **A Snack Cake Kind of Love by Honeymoon Edward. As sweet as the snacks listed in this story.**

 **Old recs: Fridays at Noon by the incomparable Trouble Follows.**

 **Show and Don't Tell by Brits23**

 **Lost Half by Lyrical Kris.**

 **Book recs: Hate Notes by Vi Keeland and Penelope Ward. I loved this and may write fic based on it.**

 **That Guy by Kim Jones. Fellow Mississippian with a wicked sense of humor.**

 **Anything by Jiffy Kate.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TAP Chapter 19**

 **BPOV**

 **Because it's been soooo long…**

 **Last chapter they had lunch at the palace and Carl offered Bella a deal she couldn't refuse…**

 **All mistakes are mine and I own them. I don't, however, own these characters or Twilight. Just in case you had me confused with the other Stephenie.**

I am walking towards what I hope is the dining room when I'm grabbed and pulled into a room. My squeak was quickly cut off by a large masculine hand covering my mouth. My elbow made purchase with an equally strong masculine chest.

"Ooompf!"

I whirled around to face my attacker only to realize I had just assaulted the crown prince of England.

"Edward, what the hell?"

He coughs a little trying to catch the wind I had knocked out of him.

"Sorry." He croaks. "I just wanted your attention." He wheezed.

"There are better ways to get it. I was aiming for your family jewels next."

He winces and protectively covers his groin area.

He coughs again and warily walks around me into the room he had dragged me into. I smirk at his behavior then my eyes widen as I take in the room.

It's the Beauty and the Beast library, I shit you not. Complete with floor to ceiling bookcases, thousands upon thousands of books, the moving ladders and the handsome prince, of course.

"Oh my God, I love you."

Edward looks startled and I realized how that might have sounded. "I was talking to the room, not you." I assure him.

Then I think about how _that_ sounded. "Not that I couldn't mean _that_ towards you but not yet? I mean I've known you for what seems like five minutes and you are a great kisser and you're really great as a person it's just I really love libraries…" I finish weakly then stand there waiting for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"You are the most distractingly interesting woman I have ever known." He replies with a soft smile.

"Thanks… I think."

"We will revisit that subject later but first I need to know what my father wanted with you? Are you okay?"

"Oh that? Yes. I'm fine." I assure him, waving that subject off.

He stands there, waiting. "Oh, you want be to elaborate?"

"Yes, please." I detect a hint of frustration in his tone.

I walk over to sit on one of the plush couches and pat the spot next to me. He sighs then sits rigidly next to me. "Relax."

"I find that hard when it comes to anything that regards my father and you."

"That's sweet but no need to worry. He offered me a job of sorts."

"A job? Doing what?"

"First off, don't sound so incredulous. I have many talents, Charming."

"I'll attest to that." His grin is what the British would call 'cheeky'.

I ignore that comment.

"Secondly, it allows me more time with you."

"How so?"

"I'll be your royal consultant."

"Sorry?"

"He thinks that your approval numbers are coming along quite nicely, and he gives the credit to me what with my philanthropic past and all. Basically, I am making him look good by helping you look good."

He scrubs his hand over his face. "His ego knows no bounds."

"He also informed me he has watched one of my movies." I make a face.

"Which one?"

"The one in which I'm a prostitute slash stripper."

He makes a strangled sound. "You were a stripper?"

"In the movie, Charming. Keep up."

"I must have missed that one." He mumbles something else under his breath, but I don't catch it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, that was it? He wants us to continue to do what we are already doing?"

"Yeah."

"He's up to something."

I laugh. "Of course, he is." I settle closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "But as long as he's 'playing nice' the longer I can be here under friendly terms."

He smiles that smile at me. "There is that." He looks around. "You want to look at the books?"

I look out the window. "I much prefer to explore this room on a dreary day. The sun is out, and I would very much like to spend some time in the gardens."

He stands up and extends his arm to me. "The gardens it is, Milady."

I giggle at his choice of words and when I stand up, I rise to my tiptoes to brush my lips against his.

"Lead the way, Charming."

 *****TAP*****

Turns out he had grabbed a book before leading me out to the garden and I am currently lying with my head in his lap as he reads aloud from 'Romeo and Juliet'. I'm not concentrating so much on the words I already know by heart, but rather the way he says the words and how it makes me feel. He's melodic and engaging and I know now more than ever why his country adores him so.

 _He'll make a wonderful king one day._

"Uncle Edward!"

Suddenly it's not just me on his lap but two giggly princesses vying for his attention. He sets aside the book and focuses on them, listening to their stories told in high pitched girly voices as he indulges their imagination and makes them laugh even more. I make room for them and settle back a little and just watch him.

 _He'll make a wonderful father one day._

"Yes, he will."

I startle then relax when Alice gingerly sits next to me.

"Yes, he will, what?" I ask.

"He'll make a wonderful father one day."

I blush. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, I can see it's the truth."

"Do you want to be the mother of those children?"

I smile sadly. "I barely know him, but we both know that can never happen."

"I think you know him quite well."

"It's barely been a month since I've laid eyes on him. Not enough time to know enough about a person. Not really."

"Time doesn't mean anything. The first time I met Jasper, I knew he was the one for me."

"Did you know who he was?"

"Of course." She laughed.

"I didn't."

"Seriously?"

I nod.

"How is that possible? I know you Yanks have rags across the pond."

I blink. "I understand Yanks, but could you decipher the rest?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "You really need to get caught up on the lingo if you're going to stick around. You do have tabloid magazines in America, right?"

"Yes. I don't read them."

"Why not? They're my guilty pleasure."

"I'm normally in them so I avoid them at all costs."

"Fair enough. But still, who did you think he was?"

"Just some guy from England."

"Do you wish he was?"

"Wish he was what?"

"Just some guy."

I look over at him playing with his nieces, his smile so content. He looks happy- light years different from when I first met him. He glances over at me and his smile grows to beaming. I smile back.

"No. I like him just the way he is."

She smiles then calls out to Edward. "Can you escort them to their nanny when you are done? Bella and I have a meeting to go to?"

Edward looks as confused as I am but he doesn't protest when Alice drags me away. Traitor.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," is all she says.

 ******TAP*****

"Why did I let you drag me to this, Alice?"

"No one resists me." She says, like it's obvious.

"Bella! I'm so thrilled you're joining us."

I smile at Esme, who sounds so genuine I believe her.

"Thank you. So, what are we doing?"

Rose breezes in. "Sorry, I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"No, I was just about to explain to Bella that we are planning certain aspects of my party. Theme, colors, guest list, food."

"And you want my help?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm the woman your husband thinks is corrupting your eldest son." Might as well cut to the chase.

Esme laughs airily. "Oh Bella, I love my Carlisle very much but I'm not oblivious to his shortcomings. He is rigid and much too stern about certain aspects of Edward's life. Personally, I think you are a breath of fresh air and just what my son needs. So, if you don't mind, please relax because no one in this room is judging you. Well, maybe those dreadful portraits of Carlisle's dead royal relatives." She throws her hand out to indicate the stern looking men and women.

I giggle. "I see where Charming gets his sense of humor."

"Charming?" Rose asks.

I blush, just a little, but I own it. "Yeah, you know… Prince Charming. Charming? It's a nickname." I explain, rather unnecessarily.

"I gathered as much. It's priceless is what it is."

"Well, I adore it." Esme says. "Now, this party will not plan itself." She presses a button near her and two assistants come in with book upon book and place them quietly on the table before taking their leave.

"First up, theme."

The three of them discuss different ideas and I just take it in.

"What do you think, Bella?" Esme tries to draw me into the conversation.

"I think you don't need me for this."

"I value your opinion. What do you think about a masquerade party?"

Alice nods in approval. It's her idea.

"With all due respect to Alice, I think it's overdone. They're quite popular in America and I've been to so many, it's starting to bore me."

"Then why do you go?" Alice asks. She's not upset which I thought she might be but interested in my answer.

"Charity." I reply simply.

"So, do you have another idea?"

"Well, maybe. I've only been to one before and it was in Vegas, so the theme was rather fitting considering where we were. But what about a Casino Night?"

"A Casino Night? Tell me more."

"Okay… um. Well, how do you feel about your birthday party moonlighting as a charity ball?"

Esme slowly smiles. "I say I quite like that idea. Go on."

"The purpose is to have people come out for a night of gambling debauchery and to raise money for the charity or charities of your choosing. We could have poker games, craps tables, roulette tables, live and silent auctions. Dress would be glitzy and glamorous- lots of sparkles and tuxes. Black tie extravagant. Food could be a four-course meal or appetizers and buffet style. The one I went to was buffet style because people were too busy to sit for a proper meal. Oh! Live entertainment could be worth looking at…" I trail off when I see them looking at me with their mouths agape.

"Too much?" I ask.

"Did you even take a breath?" Rose asks.

"Probably not. When I get excited, I tend to go overboard. My apologies."

"I love it." Esme announces.

"You don't have to say that to appease me."

"I'm not. It's a wonderful idea and certainly unique for us. Sounds like a marvelous time. I may have lots of questions, so I hope I don't bother you too much."

"No. Feel free to call me anytime."

"I think that's enough for now. I have to get with Mrs. Cope about dinner." She rises, and we rise with her.

I look at Alice once she leaves. "I hope I didn't step on your toes."

She grasps my hands. "Not at all. It's gonna be a great party. We all need to go shopping for dresses!"

"Brilliant idea." Rose chimes in. "Bella. Do you think you could invite Emmett?"

"If I'm allowed to, yes. Why?"

Rose looks down at her twisted hands. "Because I can't officially have him as my date."

"Yeah, I suppose you can't. Of course, I will, Rose."

She beams at me much like her brother did earlier.

These damn Cullen's will be the death of me, I just know it.

 **Note: I wrote this all today, so it might suck. *shrugs***

 **Also, it might be tacky for the royal family to do a Casino Night, but we will go with for fiction's sake. I think it will be fun.**

 **Book Rec: I rarely read books as I am firmly attached to my fanfics but y'all I just read Melanie Moreland's BAM series in 29 hours. That's four books, y'all. They are so good. They're on Kindle Unlimited and for sale on Amazon.**

 **Fic Rec: Destiny in The Mountains by MarieCarro. She does most of my banners and manips I post in my FB group (BitterHarpy Fanfiction) - shameless plug- but she is a great writer and I am proud to be pre reading this story. It is Emmett centric, but she is going back and doing all the secondary character's back stories! Tell her BitterHarpy sent you so she knows I'm having people stalk her.**

 **Song rec: Tequila by Dan and Shay. Has nothing to do with this story but I can't get this song out of my head!**

 **Okay, I'm done. *kisses to you all***


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait as always. My work bestie (the one besides my sister) left work and my schedule changed and it's been crazy. And I miss her like crazy.**

 **This chapter went in a different direction than planned. Don't they always. It's short but that's how I do it. You have a better chance at getting short chapters more frequently than longer ones, though not sure how frequent these have been. Long story short, I'm trying, y'all. I appreciate your patience more than you know.**

 **Thanks to Taylor Dreama, Amy Gold and Alyscia Northrup for doing writing sprints with me and challenging me so I can finish this chapter. Thanks to Mandy for being my sounding board.**

 **This chapter is for Anakinsmom. Here's to your future. May it be bright. Thanks for being a great reader.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 20**

 **EPOV**

I pace the long length of my brother's sitting room as Jasper looks on, amused at my antics.

"Why don't you sit down?" He suggests, once again.

"What is taking so long?" I ignore his request and keep pacing, after checking my phone for the fifth time.

"She's in there with three women. Alice alone can talk her ear off for half a millennium."

With a huff, I finally sit down.

"Why are you so worried anyway? Father is in an hours long meeting with his advisors. They are simply planning Mother's birthday party. What could possibly go wrong?"

I throw him a dirty look.

"Have you ever known Mother to make anyone feel uncomfortable?" He asks.

"No. She's a queen among women." I relax some.

"So, tell me what's really wrong."

"I don't need you analyzing my feelings, Jasper."

"Well, I do it anyway behind your back. Might as well do it while you're sitting here. It's not like I'll charge you, Big Brother."

"You know what's wrong and you know I can't do anything about it."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I don't want to talk about that. That subject has been talked to death and quite frankly, it bores me."

"Tell me how you really feel." I scowl.

"Thought you'd never ask." Jasper grins. "You, my dear brother, are falling in love with the lovely Ms. Swan."

I pick at some invisible lint on my jumper. "I don't know what you're talking about." I sniff in disdain for good measure.

"Sure, you don't."

"Why would you even say that?"

"You look at her like she's something to eat."

I snicker like an underaged school boy. "Her lips are quite tasty."

"What about other parts of her body?" He asks.

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

"I don't see any gentlemen in this room." Jasper deadpans.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Skepticism, thy name is Jasper.

"I don't know because I'm trying to be a gentleman." I admit. "I don't want to scare her off and she's pretty damn spooked already given the situation."

"She seems pretty damn confident to me. Especially with the way she handles Father."

"Oh, she handles herself very well, but she wears this mask sometimes. One second, her eyes and features are soft and warm then the next- cold and expressionless. I'd be impressed if it wasn't me, she was hiding from."

"She _is_ an actress."

"Jasper, she's so much more than just an actress. She's the kind of woman Mother and Father have always wanted me to find. She's funny and kind and so generous. She lacks couth, I'll admit, but I like that about her. And I'd bet my last dollar Father enjoys sparring with her as well. But…"

"But she's not one of us." Jasper finishes for me.

"No, she's not. She's so much better than any of us."

"Speak for yourself. I'm an amazing person." He teased in that haughty sarcastic way of his.

"Oh yes. You're ace."

"And don't you forget it."

"As if you'll ever stop reminding all of us of your perceived superiority."

"True." We're quiet for a moment. Then he speaks again. "I don't want it, but I'll take it if that's what you really decide you want."

"Whatever are you babbling on about?"

He looks at me, all seriousness. "If you decide you can't live without her, I'll take the crown. Because I'm not sure you can have both and even if you do find a loophole, I don't think Father will let you."

I'm shocked. Jasper has made no secret of his joy of being the second born son. Less responsibilities and more freedom. Definitely less scrutiny.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Certainly. You are my brother and your happiness means a lot to me. Besides, Alice would die at the chance to be Queen."

"She'd be a good one." I declare.

"She would, but so would Bella."

"Yes. Yes, she would."

 *****TAP****

 **Bella**

"Where are we going, Alice?" I ask, trying to keep up as she practically drags me to a wing of the palace I have yet to explore.

"My suite. Well, Jasper lives there, too." She laughs.

"And the girls?"

"Across the hall and Nanny is to the left of them."

"You call your nanny, Nanny?"

"That's her rule. She was Jasper, Edward and Rose's nanny too."

"Interesting."

"Didn't you have one growing up?"

"You did meet my father, right? He's a cop. Not much money left to pay for a nanny. I'm guessing you had one?"

"Of course. Here we are."

She gracefully enters an ornate door and my eyes feast upon Charming sitting next to his brother. They look as if they are having a most serious conversation but when he sees me, his face is instantly light, and he beams at me.

"Bella." He greets me in that way of his, all breathless and happy and with that British -er tacked to the end of my name. Being called _Beller_ would sound odd in any other language and from any other man I suppose, but from him it sounds like… home.

"Charming." I settle down next to him as Alice does the same with Jasper.

"How did it go?" Jasper asks us, but his eyes are locked on his wife. You can plainly see this was a love match.

"Oh, Bella came up with the best idea. Monte Carlo night! You know how much we all love gambling and dressing up!"

"No, that's you Alice." Edward chimes in. "But it is a great idea." He leans in close to me in that way of his. "Look at you integrating yourself into this family."

"Slow down, Charming. I just like planning charity events." I whisper back to him. His eyes flash with some emotion I can't quite identify, then he's back neutral. And he says I'm the performer.

"Well, I can't wait to see how this one turns out."

"I just hope I'm still around to witness it." I say.

"Well of course you will be. You're my date. I can't show up, alone can I?"

"I'm sure you have a multitude of willing women waiting in the wings." Huh. Say that three times really fast.

"While that may be true, there's no one else I'd rather have on my arm."

I may wilt like one of those women in a melodramatic foreign historical film.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Alice asks.

"I sure hope not." I blurt out then cringe. "I just mean…"

"I get it. Too much Carlisle in one day is never a good thing for one on his…" She hesitates delicately.

"Shit list?" I helpfully supply.

"Yeah, that." She laughs.

"On that note, we will be saying our goodbyes." Edward stands up and helps me to my feet, cradling me into his side as we bid our farewells to his brother and sister-in-law. I let myself focus on how natural this feels for a minute.

"Think about what we discussed." Jasper tells Edward.

"What did you discuss?" Alice asks. I'm glad she did because I'm curious as well but am pretty sure I don't have a right to be.

"I'll tell you later, Love."

She accepts that and I wonder what I will have to do to get it out of Charming. Lots of ideas come to mind but none I am sure we are ready for. Probably best to go the straightforward route as boring as that is.

"Bella, I will call you later about some details. Does tomorrow work for you?"

"It should be fine. We have that luncheon but any time after four should be good."

She steps forward and hugs me lightly, then kisses both cheeks in her British way.

"It's all going to be magnificent, I just know it."

The way she looks at me, I can't tell if she means the party or something else more personal.

Edward squeezes my side to get my attention.

"We best get going."

I nod and take his hand and let him lead me once again.

We're halfway home before I remember that I didn't ask him about what Jasper meant.

"What did you and Jasper talk about?" I ask, keeping my tone light.

He hesitates.

"Oh, nothing much. Business things. Brotherly things." He smiles. "Nothing that will affect you."

"Oh. Okay. I'm glad you had that time with him."

"So am I."

It's quiet then, not uncomfortably so, but I am certain about one thing.

Charming just lied to me.

Again.

 **Recs:**

 **Books- Melanie Moreland's BAM series. Wow. Seriously. Wow. Devoured them in like two days.**

 **R. L. Mathewson's Neighbor from Hell series. All of them. Go read them. Most are just 99 cents but some can be bought in a box set. There are ten. You won't regret it.**

 **Fics- Not the Boy I Married by Sunshine1220**

 **The Bitter, The Sweet by Rochelle Allison**

 **To All The Boys I've Loved Before by Nolebucgrl**

 **Stupid Boy by Pandora's Box is Heavy**

 **When, or if, you review, rec me some stories. I can never have too many.**

 **Join me at Bitter Harpy Fanfiction on Facebook if you are so inclined. We post many inappropriate things in there. I also post teasers and crap too.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Harpy out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Your eyes are NOT deceiving you. This is a second update in as many days. Maybe my muse will stick around for a while, but I'm taking advantage while I can.**

 **I have decided to finish this story out before starting to finish Olympic Pen Missed Connections, but I promise that one will finish hopefully by summer's end. There is about ten more chapters for this story… I think.**

 **Thanks to Mandy for letting me talk this chapter out with her and special thanks to Joanne Riddy for her help today. She's such an asset in this fandom.**

 **Your reviews make my day and I think you all for each and every one. I know a lot of people were worried about Edward lying to Bella, so I didn't want to make you wait.**

 **Thanks again for all the recommendations for books and fics. I have some more down below.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Bella**

I strive to act unaffected when we arrive back at his apartment. Emmett is on the couch reading the New York Times and he glances up when we enter.

I know I haven't fooled him but then again, he knows me almost better than I know myself. Not for the first time, I wish I was attracted to him and him to me. It would be so easy- just like breathing. Certainly, less dramatic. And don't forget _honest_.

I shake my head subtly at him to let him know I have this. He greets Edward then retires to his room. Just like Emmett to avoid the fireworks. You'd never know he was a public relations guru.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asks.

"No."

"Are you sure? It's been forever since lunch."

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong?" He asks, more hesitantly this time. Oh look, Charming is starting to get it.

"I don't know, is there?"

"No?"

"Are _you_ sure?"

"Honestly, Bella, we're adults here. Just spit it out."

I throw my clutch on the table in frustration. And I carefully mull over my next words. Charlie always told me to never speak out in anger for you can't take back what you say. A few deep breaths and I think I'm ready to be a calm, rational adult.

"Didn't I tell you not to ever lie to me again?" Okay, that comes out louder than I intended. Maybe not so rational. Or calm.

A few more deep breaths.

"Yes. I haven't."

I gape at him.

"Yes, you have. Not more than half an hour ago in the car. I asked you what you and Jasper talked about. And you brushed it off saying 'nothing that will affect you'."

"How is that lying to you?"

"Because everything about this," I motion between the two of us, "affects me. And you know it. And it did have something to do with our 'situation' for lack of a better word. Because I sure as hell don't know what _this_ is anymore."

His knuckles whiten as he grips the back of the chair he is standing behind. His verdant eyes are flashing. His mouth tight. Charming is angry. Normally, this would turn me on, but I'm pissed too.

"You want to know what my brother and I talked about earlier? Do you really?"

"Yes, or I wouldn't have asked." The 'duh' is implied.

"He offered to take the crown."

I take a step back as I scramble to decipher what that all means- for him, for his country and for me. No. No. No no no no no.

"No. Absolutely not."

"That is not your choice."

"You're right. It's not. But you can't do that just because you aren't happy being the future king. This is your birthright. And honestly, you're great at it. You relate so well with everyone we've met. You're a little stiff but I think that's more because of your father than anything else. You have no problems getting dirty or wet or…"

"Before you, I have never done anything other than smile and wave and give speeches that were written for me." He moves the chair out from in between us and stands directly in front of me. "You're the difference. You inspire me to be a better man."

Oh, wow.

"And if I'm being honest with myself, I do love my birthright and what it entails. It has granted me a privileged life that I wouldn't have otherwise had. I do love the people and the good we have done even if I am stiff and distant for the most part. I am proud that I am next in line to the throne."

"Then why would you ever give it up? I know when we met you, you were angry at your father and rightfully so in my mind. Most children rebel as teenagers. You're just a decade behind is all." I joke.

He doesn't smile.

"Because I don't think I can be King and have you at the same time."

"Well, we already knew that going in to this." I reply gently.

"That's no longer acceptable to me."

"So, what are you saying exactly?" Dread is beginning to weave its way throughout my entire body.

"I'd rather have you than the crown."

Such a simple statement yet weaved within far _far_ reaching consequences.

"Do you remember your uncle Edward? Wallis Simpson? Any of that ring a bell? Cause as lovely as I am sure she was, I don't think I'd like being compared to her throughout all of the future British history books."

"She was his twice divorced American mistress, Bella. The only thing you have in common with her is your nationality. It's not the same thing."

"He was abdicated, Charming."

"Yes, and I would be to. And like him, my brother would take over and I'd step down and be known as the Duke of Cambridge while Jasper would take the Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall titles. I'd have other ones as well but that's neither here nor there."

He traces one finger over my cheek and gazes at me so adoringly, I want to cringe. Not because the adoration is not reciprocated but because I…

"I can't do this." I back away. "I can't let you do this."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't be the reason you do this. So, I'm taking myself out of the equation. I'm sorry." I choke out as I turn around and flee to my room, locking him out.

I am overwhelmed as my back is against the door. I have to pack. Em has to pack. Where is my phone? Shit, in my clutch that is sitting where I threw it. I grab my suitcase out of the closet, toss it on my bed and start throwing things in there. I'll sort it later. I need a flight. I need a car. Damn it, I need my phone!

I go into the bathroom where I start gathering my makeup and toiletries. I chance a look in the mirror. I'm a flushed, neurotic mess. I close my eyes to stop the tears and when I open them there are two reflections in the mirror.

"Going somewhere?" He asks, lightly but with an edge.

"How did you get in here?"

"I own this place so…" He holds up a key with a smug look on his face. "I never knew you as someone who would panic and run away."

"Yeah, well, you don't really know me all that well. Certainly not well enough to make this kind of decision."

I walk around him and blindly continue what I was doing. "Emmett!" I call out of frustration.

"I won't let you go." Edward says, leaning against the bathroom door facing.

"You can't stop me. Emmett!" Frustrated I walk back into the kitchen to retrieve my phone and bang on Em's door as I pass it. "Pack your things. We're leaving." I call out. I here him fumble around and the door opens.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Edward interjects, clearly affronted.

"Sorry, Dude, I had to ask."

"No, he didn't hurt me, but he lied to me then he told me the truth and I would have rather he kept lying to me, quite frankly. So, we need to go!"

"She's being irrational." Edward tells Emmett.

I whirl around on him.

"Oh yeah, I'm the irrational one. You're just abdicating your throne for a hussy you've known like five weeks."

"Um… Bella? Did you just call yourself a hussy?" Em asks.

"That's what you're focusing on? Really?"

"He's a grown man, Bella."

"Thank you, Emmett." Edward says.

"Well, then you can stay here and be all chummy with Charming. I'm leaving."

I go around both of them and google Heathrow's phone number.

"Can you at least call for a car?" I ask Emmett as I wait for someone to answer at the airport.

"Heathrow. How may I direct your call?"

"Yes, I need the next available flight to Los Angel…." The phone disappears from my hand.

"Sorry, wrong number. Do have a nice night." Edward tells the operator. He then tosses my phone to Emmett then tosses _me_ over his shoulder.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry, Bells, you're on your own with this one." He chuckles as he shuts himself, and my phone, in his room.

"Traitor!"

I'm unceremoniously dumped onto his bed and he locks and stands in front of his bedroom door.

"Why am I in here?"

"Because your room looks like a rummage sale is occurring. I have to say I never would have thought you to be one for tantrums. It's quite amusing. And quite arousing as well."

I rise off his bed and stand in front of him. "Let me go!"

"I can't. I won't."

"Why can't you be this stubborn about your crown?"

"I'll still have my crown. It will just be a different title and meaning behind it. Will you let this go?!"

"No! I will not let you do this. Not because of me!"

"This is not about you!" He explodes as he leaves the door and stalks me as I back away. "This is about me and what I want to do with my life! Who I want to share it with!" My back hits a wall. He leans in, the side of his face resting against the top of my head, his mouth right at my ear. "Don't you know I'd give up everything for you? Don't you understand why?"

I shake my head 'no', but the movement is restricted by his.

"I'm in love with you, Bella. And the thought of not having you in my life doesn't make it much worth living. All the crowns and all the titles in the world can't make up for that." 

"This wasn't the plan, Edward." I whisper as all fight leaves me.

"I know, but here we are anyway." He laughs weakly.

A single tear escapes without permission and he wipes it gently away.

"I know I'm probably not what you imagined as a significant other and you may not feel for me what I feel for you but you're all about honesty so… there it is. I love you."

I don't know what to do with this information. I've never said those three words to anyone- romantically speaking. It's a big thing. Especially in this situation. And quite frankly, I have to wrap my head around all this because this wasn't a path, I thought possible for us.

"Hey, you don't have to say it back. Just please don't leave." The unspoken word 'me' hangs heavy in the air between us.

"I'm sorry." His face falls at my words, so I hasten to finish my sentence. "I overreacted. I'm usually much calmer in the face of a crisis but this threw me for a loop. I just… I don't want to be a regret for you."

He kisses me deeply and I cling to him.

"Does that feel like I'm regretting anything?" He asks as he pulls his lips from mine.

I shake my head cause… no words possible at the moment.

So, I respond the only way I can right now- by pulling his lips back to mine. I feel my legs leaving the ground and instinctively I wrap them around his waist. It's not lost on me that we were in this same position last night.

"Why do we keep ending up with my back against the wall?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Because you're suddenly a skittish creature and I need to have you boxed in," is his answer.

"Fair enough, but do you think we can move it your bed? I'm sure my back will be more comfortable on that."

He freezes. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure my back is hurting? Or am I sure I want to be horizontal with you on your bed? Yes, to both."

"Your wish is my command." He says as he whirls me around to lay me gently on the more comfortable surface.

I laugh. "I thought you were a prince, not a genie."

He settles in next to me and we both turn to face each other. "Right here, right now, I am just a man in love with a woman."

"I like that. Here we're equals." I smile.

"Oh, no. You are far above me in every way that counts."

"Clearly." I deadpan. "Okay, we're talking too much. Let's get back to the kissing. More kissing I say."

He's suddenly on top of me, all his parts pressed into all of mine. Just before his lips meet mine again, I hear him whisper, "As you wish".

That's the last thing either of us says for a long _long_ time.

 **I know, I know. I have to write the sexin' next chapter. I'll get on that, or rather they will. Ha Ha.**

 **Rec's- Million Reasons by MissLiss15**

 **The Mountain Between Us by Knicnort3**

 **Uncredited by shouldbecleaning**

 **Chimera by weekittyandtat**

 **Unsteady by 2carm2carm**

 **No book rec's this week.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Harpy Out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I suck, I know this. We all know this. My apologies. Enjoy anyway.**

 **To recap the last chapter: In the words of Ginny Weasley, "He just sort of shouted it at her. It was quite terrifying actually."**

 **All mistakes are mine. I don't own twilight- never have, never will. I do, however, own a car that has a full tank of gas that is taking me to St. Louis tomorrow to meet my Twi sisters!**

 **The American Princess Chapter 22**

 _ **Edward**_

She's still beneath me, her eyes locked on mine. She's nervous- not that I can blame her after the emotional night we've had. And now we are here- in my bed, with her quiet and unmoving.

For some reason that I can not comprehend in this moment, my brain is playing Madonna's _Like A Virgin_ as mood music. I'm almost afraid to speak in fear of the words coming out. But it does make sense, I suppose. It's not the first time for either of us by far but feels so bloody monumental at the same time.

Her smile is soft, her voice a whisper. "Tonight, I'm yours."

Not the three words I had hoped for but there was time for that. I think. I pray. I need more time with her.

Forever would be a start but I can't ask for that now. Tonight, she said. She's giving me tonight and for now, that's what I'll begin with.

Our clothes are gently removed, kisses feathered over each other's faces and wherever we could reach. Whispers and that giggle I love so much as I accidently find a ticklish spot. We learn each other's bodies, in no hurry for this to end.

Finally, she envelops me into her body and just like that, I'm home. I get her kisses, her moans, her breathy little sighs. She gives all to me as I give my all to her until we reach the pinnacle. Not together- no, she falls before me with a breathy moan and hitched breath. A direct contrast to our situation.

I fell first, beyond all reason. And she is holding on to reason with every ounce she possesses.

As she falls into a deep sleep beside me, I find myself unable to follow her now.

Not when she could run. I have to make her see. I have to make her stay. And if I can't make her stay, then I'll just have to go with her.

I pick up my phone and shoot off a message to my brother and hope he can stay quiet until I make my move.

 *****TAP*****

 _ **Bella**_

I'm on the verge of waking up and realize right away, I'm in his bed. Not that the memories from last night escape me, but I slept like I haven't slept in a long time. Well, not without the help of a Xanax anyway. I look to my left and there he is. On his side facing me, his slow breaths making his defined chest rise. He looks peaceful in a way I've never seen him. In his sleep, he doesn't have the pressing responsibilities or disapproving father. He is free to dream, to be himself. I want that for him no matter the fallout for me.

I feel his eyes on me now and I smile- not a forced one, not actress Bella's smile- a real one. I feel light and airy. I know that will change outside the four walls of this bedroom so I am soaking it in as much as I can right now for who knows what will happen once, we leave them.

"Morning." He greets me. I lean over to kiss him softly then back away.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Brilliantly. You?"

"Same. Refreshed. Which is good since we have that dinner tonight."

He groans.

"Do we have to go?" He whines.

"Yes, Your Highness, we have to go."

"But you'll be there?"

"Yes, I'll be there. That is what 'we' means. Wait until you see my dress." I tease.

He looks more alert now. Definitely interested.

It took Carmen almost a week to find this dress. It's not because she isn't good at her job, it's more that I usually dress a certain way and now I am dressing another way. So, her automatic inclination for short sleeveless dresses and sexy pantsuits aren't going to cut it in this situation. She brought back several choices and we ultimately decided on the white long-sleeved dress with the deep slit ending at my upper thigh. Sexy, yet demure. I think Edward will like it but considering how he is looking at me now, I could wear a burlap sack and he'd be thrilled.

"Does it show off your legs and tattoos?" He asks, as his fingers trace the one on my wrist.

"Legs, yes. Tattoos, no."

"Why not? I love them."

"They're not appropriate for the event."

"Fuck appropriate." He says.

"I think you fucked me appropriately last night, Your Highness." I said with a giggle.

He beams like I just gave him his first Oscar. It's funny how a member of the most famous royal family in the world needs validation. I blame his father, but I'll shelve that train of thought for another time. He's in every aspect of my life here, he doesn't belong in bed with us.

There's a light tap at the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt but your phone is going crazy out here." Em informs us.

"Responsibility waits for no girl." I sigh and fling the covers off. I feel his eyes on my body as I throw my clothes on haphazardly. I meet his eyes and grin at him. "When you see me tonight, I'll look drastically different."

He gets out of bed, naked as the day he was born. There is no shyness like I see in him sometimes, no hesitation. Just pure unadulterated confidence. He stops just shy of touching me and gazes down on me with his beautiful green eyes.

"I doubt you'll be any more breathtaking then you are right now." He kisses me before retreating to the bathroom and I take the opportunity to retreat to my room.

The next words he whispers to me as I meet him in the living room hours later all gussied up and ready to go is, "I was wrong. That dress…" He trails off.

"Will look really good on your floor later tonight." I whisper back. I wink at him as I straighten his bowtie.

"Well, don't y'all look all domesticated and shit." Em interrupts as he exits his own room, looking dapper in his suit and tie.

We break apart reluctantly and I am escorted out the door by two lovely men- both whom have my heart albeit in two completely different ways.

Unfortunately, I would only be able to keep one.

***TAP***

 _ **Bella**_

I'm surprised to see a red carpet and photographers when we pull up. I glance over at Edward. He looks both bored and at ease.

"I thought this was just a dinner."

"It's never just a dinner if we are out of the palace. This is a charity event for the children's hospital we went to."

That I can deal with.

"You ready?" He asks.

"For chaos? Always. This isn't my first rodeo, Charming." I assure him.

Emmett exits before us and waits patiently at the side of the car. Charming gets out and extends his hand to me. I grab it, get out and… mass pandemonium. So much for the boring and demur evening I thought I was going to have. I plant a smile on my face, reminiscent of past movie premieres and red-carpet events that are a given in my profession. Edward places my hand firmly into the crease of his elbow and leads me confidently down the carpet bypassing all the questions until we are safely in the building.

"That was certainly prompt. Maybe I should fire Em and hire you as my publicist. I haven't been rushed into a building like that since that director's scandal." I tease.

"Hell, Bells. I could do what he did but that is counterproductive to my job description."

I laugh and wink at him. He knows how in disposable he is to me.

"I have no interest in entertaining the masses." Edward sniffs.

"Oh baby, this is your circus and these most certainly are your monkeys."

"Who are the monkeys in the scenario?" Jasper interrupts with a lovely Alice on his arm.

"Why your family of course." I laugh.

"We are certainly something, aren't we Edward?" He gives Edward a measured look I can't and won't even begin to try to decipher.

Edward merely smiles in agreement.

"Speaking of the family, we should join them. They sent us to gather you up. We are receiving guests by the main staircase."

Edward nods and grabs my hand as I let his arm go. I look at him in askance.

"You will be joining us in the receiving line this evening." He informs me.

"When was this decided?"

"Just now."

"Oh, Carl isn't going to like this. And Marcus might have a seizure."

He kisses me. "Ask me if I care."

He leads me through the grand foyer of the building into the ballroom where the gala is being held. Sure enough, his family is waiting in all their royal finery. As expected, I get the normal mixed reactions I usually get in their presence. I ignore the feeling of inadequacy that tries to invade my mostly positive and confident viewpoint of myself and take my place next to Charming.

Throughout the next hour, I get a lot of confused looks, but I also get genuine smiles and have some of the loveliest conversations with people that have known Edward since birth or who met him at school. Of course, there is the naysayers as well and I am not particularly surprised to see Lady Kathryn come upon us, though she sure is surprised to see me in the position I find myself in.

Girl, same.

I presume she is with her family. I see three women who all resemble her and a man who looks most distressed. Can't say I blame him if his wife and two other daughters are like Kate. And judging by the fact that if they were out in the rain, they'd drown because of how high their noses were in the air, I'd say that's a given.

Kate sees Edward and I and grabs the arm of an attractive man who I'm guessing has accompanied her here tonight. She starts giggling at him and batting her eyes. He is taking it all in as the poor boy obviously hasn't spent enough time with her.

Edward follows my gaze and smirks. "That's Theodore. He's a distant cousin of my mother's."

"Guess that's one way to keep it in the family…" I murmur.

I turn to the next person in line and then another and then the Denali family is upon us. Her father speaks to me. I can tell he's kind. I smile graciously at him and thank him for coming. The rest act as if I'm not there, choosing instead to fawn over Edward.

Kate and Theodore wait for their turn. Kate smiles viciously at me. "I surprised you're still around. Hasn't Carlisle kicked your trashy ass to the curb yet?" She whispers.

I take a look at her date and then back at her. "I don't know if anyone has told you yet but to find your prince, you're supposed to kiss a frog, not fuck the whole pond." I left the 'whore' unsaid.

"When he tires of you, and he will, I will be there in his bed comforting him." She seethed.

"That may be, but until that happens, I'll keep your spot warm for you."

"Listen here you little…"

"Lady Kathryn, you're holding up the line." A person behind her protests. Kate shoots the woman a dirty look then looks back at me. "This isn't over."

"Looking forward to it, Lady Kathryn." I smile.

She moves on to Edward who ignores her by speaking to his cousin. She pouts the rest of the receiving line until she starts kissing Carlisle's ass. Esme dismisses her pretty quickly though.

"This is exhausting." I whisper.

"Yes, it can be especially since apparently they are letting any old riff raff in."

"Bella!"

Wait, I know that sweet voice. I look around until I see Lila trying to reach me, but Jenny is trying to stop her because protocol.

Screw protocol. I stoop down on one knee and open my arms. She flies into them and starts chattering my ear off.

"I am so glad you're here! I didn't think I could come but I begged and begged they _finally_ said yes. But I have to be back by ten or they said I could turn into a pumpkin like in Cinderella. Do you like Cinderella? I know you said you're not a princess, but mama said if you marry Prince Edward you would be and then it will be like in the books I read." She finally stops to take a breath. I look helplessly at her embarrassed mother.

"She's obviously feeling better." I laugh.

"This is one of her better days." She says as she pulls Lila out of my lap. Edward helps me stand and we step out of line so as not to hold anyone up. I can feel Carlisle's eyes boring into my back.

We chat for a while with Jenny and Lila and I give my number in case they ever need me. I make a note to have Emmett set up a PSA targeting organ and bone marrow donation. Speaking of Emmett…

I spot him keeping the fair Rosalie company now that the royals have broken the line to go mingle with the guests. I catch his eye and wink.

We finally excuse ourselves to pay attention to others then it is time for dinner.

It's delicious and beautifully presented but not at all filling. I'd give my left arm for a Whopper right about now. I say the same to Edward who laughs loudly catching more than a few people's attention.

After dinner, Rosalie and Alice drag me to the silent auction tables and I bid on more than I intended but why not? I have the money and the charity has a need. I end up with a trip for six to a chateau in France, a shopping spree with an up and coming designer and a photoshoot with Annie Leibovitz who I've worked with before for a Vogue shoot. I also discreetly arrange for a fifty-thousand-dollar donation to be transferred from my bank account. All in all, a pretty great way to drop a hundred grand in one evening.

Before I know it, it's time to leave. Emmett says he'll take a cab later and to not wait up. I shoot him a warning look. I know we are kinda sorta in the same boat, but Carlisle might actually shoot someone over his baby girl.

I take my shoes off the minute I get in the car. Edward promptly grabs my feet and rubs them as I groan in pleasure. "If you continue to do that, I might just keep you around." I tease.

"That is my hope." He smiles as he concentrates on his task at hand.

"Stuart, please take us to 18 Bear St on Leicester Square."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see."

I shrug and settle back to enjoy the ride. However, once I see that yellow Burger King sign, I am sitting straight up as I look incredulously at Charming. "No way! Dude, this is perfect."

"I aim to please."

"Wait, why are we parking?"

"We're going in."

"You're going to slum it at a fast food restaurant?"

"Who says I'm slumming? I am all about new experiences lately."

I kiss him. "Hmmm, you are, are you?" I pull back. "So, we're just gonna waltz in there, sit down and eat like normal folks?"

"We are normal, Bella."

"We are the furthest thing from normal, Charming, but that's okay." I lightly slap his cheeks.

I get out of the car and see that we went from us and a driver to five of us with the addition of two bodyguards. Neither look too happy at the choice of venue.

"Come on, boys. Let's eat." Charming and I lead the way into the slightly crowded restaurant. I ignore the gasps and focus on the menu.

"What's good here?" Charming asks.

"I'm getting the double Whopper with cheese no pickles."

"Okay, sounds good. But I want pickles on mine."

"Okay, I don't know if this is going to work out between us then."

"You hate pickles that much?"

"Yes, but I like you, so I'll deal."

I feel his smiling gaze as I order for the both of us then pay much to his chagrin.

"I have never had a woman pay for a date." He complained as I took the receipt from the star stuck cashier and grabbed our cups.

"Add this to the list of new experiences you are so fond of having." I said as I mulled over my drink choices. Coke it is. I wait for Charming to fumble with the drink dispenser and then lead him to a corner booth that had a table next to it for the three stooges that were lurking behind us. No way were they sitting with us.

Ignoring the murmured whispers and giggles, we settle in with our culinary delights. I moan as the first taste hits me. "How I've missed you so." I say to the burger.

Charming takes a bite then grins at me. "This is good."

"I told ya."

We spend over an hour at that restaurant just chatting and getting to know little minute details about each other. Here it doesn't matter that he's a prince or that I'm American. It doesn't matter that I dripped ketchup on my designer dress. It doesn't matter that we have bodyguards and a driver watching us intently or a whole restaurant for that matter.

Has there ever in the history of meals been one as good as this one?

You'd never make me believe it if there was…

 **What is your favorite fast food joint? Surprisingly mine is not Burger King, they just have great coupons and I'm broke.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Not too long of a wait this time. And I'm already working on another chapter. My plan is to have this finished by September so that I can work on other projects. Olympic Pen Missed Connections, I am looking at you.**

 **We have about ten more chapters, folks.**

 **But for now, we have a different point of view for the first part.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 23**

 _ **Carlisle**_

On my desk, you can see tabloids, newspapers, files and pictures- all focused on the same subject.

Bella Swan.

Outside my office window which gazes down on our prized gardens, I see Ms. Swan, my daughter and my daughter- in – law all laughing with each other as they plan my beloved wife's charity birthday gala.

She is more often than not at my dinner table. She's at our family functions.

She's like surround sound- all around me. Everywhere I turn. There is no escape.

Contrary to my son's belief, I do not hate her. I've tried, but she makes it sort of impossible.

She's smart. She's talented. She's beautiful. She's generous.

She's everything I could ever hope for for Edward's future, except she isn't.

She isn't titled. She's isn't British. She isn't proper.

I've seen her movies- some tame, most risky.

I've seen her press interviews- she can be awkward but gracious- like all she really wants to do is go home but she's determined to see her obligations through.

I've seen her paparazzi videos- she can be vulgar as she pushes her way past them.

She's stubborn- she should have been on her way back to America weeks ago. At first this was a game to her now it's something more.

I break out of my musings by a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say authoritatively.

Marcus enters and bows, no doubt more tabloids in his hands this morning.

I return to my desk.

"What is it now, Marcus?" I am weary.

"They went to Burger King after the dinner last night." He sneers. This offends him.

"'The home of the Whopper'? My son ate at a fast food franchise?" This surprises me. Even at his casual, forward thinking best self, he can be a bit of a food snob.

"The fact that you even know their slogan is disappointing to me, Your Majesty."

"Marcus, you really have to lighten up, old chum." Marcus is one of my oldest friends and my biggest male confidant. He was my personal butler but as Edward got older, I asked Marcus to watch over him. To help him make good decisions. To help him prepare to be a good king, much as he did for me once. Marcus is steadfast but I'm afraid that the more power I give him, the more it goes to his head.

I thrust my hand out for the rags he has in his possession. He is indeed at a Burger King surrounded by commoners. She has ketchup on her designer dress, and he is smiling as he takes a huge bite of his sandwich. Definitely not the most flattering photo I've seen of the two of them.

Yet, it's the happiest I've ever seen him. He looks smitten. I can see why.

"What are you going to do, Sir?" Marcus asks.

"I thought about taking her out back and rounding up the firing squad." I deadpan.

"I have it on good authority that Princess Rosalie snuck out again to meet Mr. McCarty. Should we schedule him as well?"

"I'm not serious, Marcus."

"I'm not either, really. I abhor violence but she's such a nuisance. A commoner. She's vulgar. And she has tattoos. And he came with her so…"

I don't say anything because I was thinking exactly this only moments before. I instead decide to go back to my musings.

I see Edward has joined them now. Rosalie and Alice are having a conversation while my son and Ms. Swan are lost in their own little word. He whispers something to her and her eyes light up. Whatever it is makes her blush and she bites her lip.

I feel as if I am intruding in a very private and intimate moment, so I clear my throat and turn back to Marcus.

"I'm sure this will run its course and then we will be rid of Ms. Swan once and for all."

But even as I say it, I know I don't believe it for one moment.

And judging by the look on Marcus's face, neither does he.

 *****TAP*****

 _ **Bella**_

"Don't you have work to do, Charming?" I ask even as I am cradled in between his legs, his arms wrapped around me.

"I finished early."

"Oh, are you usually an early finisher? Because if so, I'm afraid this has run its course and I must bid you goodbye."

"I think you must know that is a blatant untruth, Ms. Swan." He growls into my ear.

I blush and bite my lip because he's right. A very blatant untruth.

"Oh, give it a rest, can't you?" Alice teases while Rosalie just looks troubled.

So, when Alice stands up to 'round up the girls for lunch', I ask Edward to help her. His look is questioning but he does so without complaint.

When it is just Rosalie and me, I turn to her and wait. And wait. And wait.

"Princess, I'm not getting any younger here." I complain.

"If I could find a way to keep you here with Edward and him still go on to be King, would you stay?" She asks.

Whoa. I was not expecting that question from her.

"Um… I am just here for you to have someone to talk about Em with. This isn't about me." I object.

"But it is. Since you came into our lives, it's all been about you. And I'm great with that, really. You're amazing and wonderful and you make my brother so blissfully happy. But with you, came Emmett and he's as equally amazing and wonderful and so funny. I don't think I've ever laughed so much. And he's respectful and… he sees more than a princess. He sees me."

"Yeah, he's kind of great that way."

"So, would you?" She presses.

"Would I stay here with a man I adore and can sort of see a future with?"

She nods.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

She smiles and is about to speak, but I interrupt her.

"But if you're asking if I would stay here with all this animosity surrounding us. If you're asking if I would give up my career and live by the rigid rules of the monarchy? Then that answer is no."

Her face falls.

"Why?"

"Because I can't give up an important part of myself anymore than I would expect him to do it for me."

"Even if you loved him?"

"Yes, because I'm afraid I would start to resent him and that isn't what I want for any relationship that I'm in."

"He would give up the crown for you."

"I know he would. But I refuse to let him."

Rosalie starts to cry.

"Hey, what's all this? I'm not trying to hurt your brother. We've known how this was gonna go from the start."

"No, it's not that. If you go, Emmett goes." She sniffs.

"Oh, so it's _really_ not about me at all."

She shoots me a watery glare.

"Emmett is welcome to go wherever he wants. I don't own him, Rosalie."

"He loves you and he will feel obligated to you."

"He's very loyal but he doesn't have to be. If you two can be together, then I'm all for it. He could do worse than a princess. Hell, I'll even fire him if you want." I mock her playfully.

"I doubt my father would be happy with it but I'm so far down in the lineage that I could probably bat my eyelashes and make it happen. Not that we're there yet, mind you. It's just he's the first man I've really held any interest in. Everyone I've been approved to date has been vapid and they hold dreams of titles in their eyes. I don't want to be anyone's corporate ladder." She blows out a breath. "You really wouldn't give it all up for the love of a future king?"

"Definitively, I can't say never. We're not there yet, mind you." I throw her words back at her.

"I'm still going to research a loophole in these archaic laws."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"You Americans are very odd," is her reply.

"Emmett more so than me. Beware. And once you take him, there are no refunds. So, don't try to give him back once you have him."

"Have who?" Edward asks as he rejoins me. "Giving me away so soon?"

"No, not just yet. We're talking about Em."

"Oh. Well for what it's worth, I approve." He tells his sister.

"It's not your approval I need as you well know. However, if you were already king, this would be a much different conversation."

"Well, if you can wait twenty years or so…" I chime in.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Rosalie laughs.

Edward remains quiet.

He's up to something and I'm pretty sure I know what it is.

And he knows I know something is up, so he smiles innocently at me.

I decide not to force the issue.

My mother always told me that during her marriage to my father, she would pick her battles. So that is what I will do.

However, that marriage only lasted two years so maybe she's not the best to dole out relationship advice.

Speaking of my mother, her escalating voicemails tell me she is not happy about being left out of the loop and how dare my father be allowed to dine at the palace but she had to find out through People Magazine that I was even in this 'situation'. No doubt my father gleefully let her know about his dinner at the palace and left out all the drama that accompanied it.

I love them but they drive me fucking crazy.

"Bella?"

I realize I had let my mind wander, so I bring myself back to the present. I realize Rosalie has left our company and it's just us.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"What has you lost in your head?"

"My mother." I reply, ruefully.

"I haven't heard you mention her much. Are you two similar?" He asks.

"Not in the least. Though I imagine I get my flair for the dramatics from her. Everything else is Charlie."

"How is he? Still mad at me I suppose."

"Probably. He'll be fine. He tends to hold a grudge when it comes to me. I'm his only child and a daughter at that so he is super protective. Occupational hazard he calls it."

"Ah, yes. He's the Chief of Police as you Americans call it. How was that growing up?"

"Well, as a younger child, I was fascinated. I would make him use his lights and I'd radio his deputy, Mark, and chat with him. But when I hit puberty and I started noticing boys, I noticed it embarrassed me because no boy wants to date the Police Chief's daughter. So, I'd catch a ride with Angela's mom as much as I could." I laugh but then sober up quickly. "As an adult, I appreciate everything he ever sacrificed for me. The times he took off work to take me to auditions, the money he spent on head shots and tutors so I could finish high school on time. He's the first man I ever loved, and I know that I haven't always made it easy on him."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind a bit, Bella."

I smile softly. "I know. He's a great dad. And my mom was a good mom but she's just less structured than Charlie. She helped with the costs and was thrilled with my success. She's made every premiere I've ever had and she's very proud. But she was content to leave the day to day to Charlie. She loved me very well from afar." I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I'm very morosely rambling today."

"No, I like this insight into your upbringing."

"It's very different from yours though, Charming." I point out.

"Yes, but no less important. It shaped you into this wonderful woman sitting before me."

"Thank you." I accept his compliment graciously.

"But I need to make one thing very clear, Bella."

"What's that?"

He leans closer until he is inches from my face. "I'm not some little boy intimidated by your father, his gun or his job. I wouldn't have run away. He would've had to shoot me dead."

"Oh, Charming, he still could." I reply earnestly.

I enjoy the slight look of panic on his face before breaking into a huge grin accompanied by my signature giggle he so enjoys.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that, Ms. Swan." He gently leaps on top of me until I am flat against the plush grass and every clothed inch of him is touching every inch of me.

Just before I pull his lips to mine, I reply, "I always pay my debts, Charming."

No other conversation was needed for quite a while.

 **Babies at the Border is holding its second annual compilation. This time we are focusing on two charities rather than five. All you have to do to get this fabulous piece of works by some of your favorite fanfiction authors is to donate. All details are on their blog which I will link you to in my bio or the info is posted in my facebrook group Bitter Harpy Fanfiction. Ladylibre and I are submitting chapters 5 thru 8 of Scars to Your Beautiful, which is a continuation of our previous submission last year. Please consider volunteering and donating to this worthy cause.**

 **Thank you and Charming and I will see you on the flip side.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I adore them all. Not too long between chapters this time. I do hope to keep up the momentum until this is finished. I have never watched polo, but I have watched Pretty Woman so this kind of skirts over any actual facts about the game, but let's be honest here- we only care about Charming and his Bella.**

 **And the occasional pot shot at Marcus.**

 **The American Princess**

 **Chapter 24**

 _ **Bella**_

"You play polo? Like with the horses and all?" I ask responding to his answer to my question about what function we were scheduled for today.

"Yes, the horses are an integral part of the game. And it's for charity which I know you love."

"Yes, but what does one wear to a polo game?" Visions of Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman come to mind, but polka dots aren't really my thing.

"Well, I'll be wearing my game uniform of a shirt and tight white pants. You may wear whatever you like." He kisses my nose which I immediately scrunch up as I think of what I have in my wardrobe that will work for this shindig.

"You won't have to wear a fascinator." He dangles this piece of information and I grab it like a lifeline. "Seriously, this is a pretty casual affair."

"Okay, I'm going to go rifle through my things and google polo, so I don't look like a complete idiot out there." I smile as I give him a quick kiss and dodge his roving hands on my way to my deserted bedroom.

I take his instructions to dress casually to heart though if I were home in California it would be some cut off jean shorts and a ratty tee shirt. Instead, I pair my dark True Religion skinny jeans with a blue and white gingham collar shirt and blue button up blazer. One my feet are my blue wedges which I've worn before, but they are so damn comfy, so a repeat is necessary.

I google polo just like I said I would and make a quick note of questions to ask Edward on our way. I take one last look in the mirror and fuss with my hair a bit. I throw on some BB cream, mascara and a nude matte lip and I'm ready. My face needs to breathe a little, so I am taking a break from all the heavy makeup it normally sees.

I walk out to the main living area where Edward and Emmett are chatting about guy stuff. I notice Edward is in his polo uniform but Em is California casual.

"You're not going?" I ask.

"Nah, I don't figure my presence is necessary today so I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Got better plans?" I ask, slyly.

"No, she's going to the polo game as well."

"Good. I didn't want to sit by myself like some loser." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Bells, you'll always be a loser to me." Em replies.

"Bite me, asshole."

"Well, as stimulating as this conversation is, our car is here." Edward interrupts.

I grab my clutch and follow him out the door to where the driver is waiting… with Marcus. Oh, goodie.

I slip in the car before Edward and face a morose Marcus. He doesn't acknowledge me.

Shocker.

Edward makes himself comfortable and we are off. I decide to start with my questions.

"I have no experience with polo but in the movie Pretty Woman, they had to overturn the divots during halftime. Is that tradition here as well?"

"Trust Ms. Swan to ask about a movie featuring a prostitute." Marcus mutters under his breath.

I ignore him. "I'm only asking because what if I step in horse shit thinking it's a divot?"

Edward laughs.

"You'll be able to tell the difference." He answers.

"Why is this important?" Marcus complains.

"Because Marcus, I don't want to ruin my five hundred-dollar shoes." I raise my right foot up and wave it near his face.

I think he is going to throttle me judging by the look on his face but instead he starts talking to Edward about his schedule next week. Edward listens and interjects minimally. He turns to me and asks me what functions I want to attend with him.

I'm about to answer when Marcus interrupts. "I didn't plus one you. With Ms. Swan's deadline looming, I figured she needed the time to research flights home and to pack."

Edward stiffens up but I place my hand on his arm. I don't need Edward speaking for me.

"Dude, you need to get laid." I say, crudely.

"Why, I never!" He objects.

"I know! That's the problem. Though I can't really imagine you doing the nasty. You're so proper. I had the same reservations about Edward but let me tell you… WOW. That man can do things with his… equipment. And his mouth and his tongue. Good lord, his tongue. But you- _you_ I can't imagine. I mean I have this image of you all 'mmm yes. Splendid. Ah, indeed, scrumptious, carry on. Good heavens, I'm arriving!' I'm doing my best Harry met Sally impersonation just do drive it home. "It just doesn't do it for me." I pause. "Is that why you aren't having sex?"

"I can't wait to throw you out on your bony, vulgar American ass" He roars.

"Marcus, that's quite enough!" Edward interjects. I ignore him.

"Well, when that time comes, I'll let you have the honor, but until then, shut the fuck up." I hiss.

I flop back into my seat next to a stunned Edward and a stony silence ascends the car.

We arrive moments later to our destination and Marcus throws the door open and furiously climbs out, almost knocking the poor driver over. I step out next and then Edward.

"Bella, I'm…" I gently put my finger over his lips to quiet him.

"Don't you dare apologize for this behavior cause I'm damn sure not going to apologize for mine." I smile then let my lips take the place of my finger. "For luck." I whisper against his mouth.

"Break it up. No one wants to see that." Jasper complains, good naturedly. Alice is with him, along with the girls. All three are pretty in pink color matching sundresses.

"Come sit with us, Bella. We have the perfect spot under that big tree over there." Alice points to where Rosalie is already sitting.

I give Edward one last kiss before following Alice and the girls.

We chat for a while then clap when the players entered the field. I couldn't really follow it too well on my own, so it is a huge help to me to have the girls explaining things. They did so kindly and without talking down to me. Something I appreciate greatly.

One of the royal photographers asks for our picture and we oblige, the three of us grinning happily then another with Alice's daughters. I will definitely be printing those out later to have… after. Other than Angela and Carmen, I didn't have girlfriends. I might hire a personal assistant when I got back home- for companionship and to lighten Emmett's load. Judging by the way he was gaga for Rosalie; he might need more time off in the near future.

She's smiling at her phone and I know it's something he sent her. I make a mental note to speak to Carlisle privately. He may not approve of me, but Emmett was beyond reproach. His only fault was his loyalty to me.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Alice asks me, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Esme's party." I lie. "We only have a little while to go."

"Oh, that's handled." She waves my statement off breezily. "It will be a splendid time, besides it's the halfway point of the match."

"Is this when we go step in horse manure?" I ask.

Rosalie and Alice look at each other and laugh.

"No, this is when you and I go kiss our players while Rosalie watches the children."

Rosalie mock pouts but her eyes are smiling at us as we leave to approach our princes. Our sweaty, dirty princes.

"You smell like…"

"A gorgeous, princely specimen of a man?" He helpfully supplies.

"Shit." I finish, though I am only joking. Then I am squealing as he wraps his arms around me and calls out, "I demand you hug me at once."

I can hear the whir of the cameras catching our spectacle.

"You are not being charming right now, Charming." I huff.

"I am always charming, Ms. Swan." He disagrees as he kisses my nose. "But I only ever want to be your Charming."

I lean up to kiss him so he can't see my eyes. The ones that clearly show a countdown to the end of our time together.

Luckily, it's time for the last half to start so I leave him to it and wander over to my previous spot. Alice is chasing after her girls, so I settle next to Rosalie.

I watch the game trying to stifle all the morose thoughts out of my head. I cheer in the necessary places and act like everything is alright.

I think I have shaken off my negative stupor when I hear Rosalie ask quietly, "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

I close my eyes momentarily as I sigh and turn my head slightly toward her, so I don't have to actually look her in the eye. I want to lie but I can't. "Yes."

"You can't do this to him. He loves you. I know he does." She hisses.

Now I do look her in the eye. "You think I don't know that? We've had this discussion, quite recently I recall."

"And I told you I would figure something out."

"You're gonna figure something out? You're gonna make your father accept me as the future queen? Accept any children we might have? Not make me give up everything I have worked for and accomplished in my life? You're gonna figure all that out on your own, huh?"

"Queen consort but that's neither here nor there. Love _can_ conquer all, Bella."

"Get your head out of your romance novels, Rosalie. Love doesn't always conquer all. Sometimes it's more problematic than it's worth."

Her eyes flash. "He _is_ worth it."

"Of course, he is. He deserves everything good in life. He deserves better than the life he will have if he stays this course. Now, I know you mean well, but I am tired of talking this to death."

"Will you let him know you're leaving or are you just going to leave in the middle of the night with no warning?"

"Of course, I will tell him. I'm not a monster."

"This will kill him, Bella. I hope you know what you are doing." And with that, she gracefully got up with a calm and serene expression on her face. She might be a better actress than me.

I'm left to my thoughts. I wasn't lying when I said I was sick to death of discussing this. These last couple of months have centered around it. It's all Charming can talk about. It's all I can think about. It's all up in my face like I am in Carlisle's.

But something Rosalie said strikes me. _'I hope you know what you are doing.'_

Do I know what I'm doing? Is this the right thing? Is turning my back on what can only be described as something really special, the answer? Can I sacrifice my heart, my _career_ , for his future?

These are all really important questions.

And as I catch his eye and he smiles at me so surely and so lovingly, I suddenly realize I don't have any fucking answers.

And maybe that the answer I've been looking for all along…

 **Too much with Marcus? Or not enough?**

 **Pic Teases at Bitter Harpy Fanfiction on Facebook. I'm not begging or anything but I'd love to make it to 500 members before I am done with this story. But I'm warning y'all, I have a wicked, perverted sense of humor which should be fairly obvious if you're reading any of my stories.**

 **I mentioned Pretty Woman in this chapter. What is your favorite Julia Roberts movie? Mine is Steel Magnolias. Ouiser is my spirit animal.**


End file.
